


Forsaken Vows

by KieraZorel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Action, Amnesia, Angst, Cat Grant Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Drama, Eventual Kara Danvers/Cat Grant, F/F, Kara Danvers/Cat Grant - Freeform, Kara/Cat - Freeform, Married Couple, Pre-Relationship, Romance, kara Danvers / Cat Grant fluff, supercat, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 58,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieraZorel/pseuds/KieraZorel
Summary: Cat Grant suffers from retrograde amnesia. She can't remember her wife, the true identity of Supergirl and her four year old daughter.





	1. Cardigan Sleeves

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I have a million ideas for this story. I just can't handle the feels, I needed to write them.

 

 

Kara kept pacing back and forth inside the room. Her full attention was her wife’s, steady heart. Every couple of minutes she would glance at her watch and count her wife’s heartbeat. Kara didn't trust the machines. What if the power went down again? What if this was a setup? She needed to protect her.

“Kara,” Doctor Jenkins said in a calm tone, stepping into the room. “I came as soon as I could.” Doctor Jenkins removed her glasses from the pocket of her robe and placed them on her face.

Kara jumped at the hand on her shoulder. “I'm sorry, I didn't hear you enter.”

Doctor Jenkins removed the stethoscope from around her neck and walked toward Cat. The tall blonde woman quickly inspected Cat’s chest, listening to her heart and mimicking Kara’s earlier actions with her watch. She smiled softly at Kara.

“She is stable,” Doctor Jenkins snaked the stethoscope around her neck and walked to the front of the bed near Kara. Kara quickly handed her the clipboard.

“She has a swollen area—her brain.”

“Okay, tell me where do you see it specifically.”

Kara removed her glasses and squinted her eyes at her wife. “Left side of her ear.” Doctor Jenkins placed the clipboard on the bed and walked over Cat’s left side. “Two inches up where the stitches are,” Kara spoke softly as if her words will endanger her wife. Doctor Jenkins pressed her fingers under the recently closed skin and held Cat’s hair with her other hand, getting a better view. “Don't, don't touch it, please – I mean,” Kara inhaled slowly. “You know what you’re doing.”

Kara put her glasses back on and observed the Doctor examining the area in silence.

“You say it’s swollen, on the inside?”

“Yes.”

“Oh, I see.” Doctor Jenkins tilted Cat’s head slowly. “She hit her head hard; it might be a normal symptom. Nevertheless, I need to do some tests, with your permission, of course.” Kara nodded quickly. “But to prevent any harm, we might have to induce her in a coma.” Kara gasped bringing her hand to cover her mouth. “Safety methods to prevent any brain damage, nothing else.”

“How—how—long… will she be…” Kara’s eyes filled with tears at the thought of seeing her wife attached to tubes.

“Just until the results gives us the green light.” Kara couldn't keep the tears at bay. She couldn't help it. “Kara,” Doctor Jenkins spoke softly. “National City has the best equipment to treat her; she’ll be under my care. I promise you it’ll be just a couple of hours. I’ll start the tests right away.”

Kara wiped her tears with the sleeve of her black cardigan and nodded. “I don't doubt you, Gabrielle, I'm—I'm… I wasn't fast enough, if only… the article…”

“Kara, you saved her life, you brought her in time.” Tears rushed down her face as Gabrielle pulled her into a hug. Kara cried comfortably. Alex wasn't here to give her a hug she needed right now, but Gabrielle was their doctor, a friend she could trust with her family and her secret. Kara didn't know she needed a hug, but somehow it made her feel less bad about herself.

“Cat is strong, we both know that.” Kara wiped some more tears and looked back at her sleeping wife. “Now, let me check your shoulder,” Gabrielle said, showing Kara the red stain of blood the hug left behind on her white robe.

8 hours earlier

Kara’s earpiece vibrated slowly. She removed her hand carefully from Cat’s waist and touched the back of her ear.

“Hmm,” She mumbled.

She yawned as she adjusted her eyes to the bright light inside the room. Kara stretched her arms, feeling comfortable in the warm sun caressing her skin. “Supergirl,” She smiled at her sisters’ voice. “Sorry to wake you, there’s a threat of a power outage at the plant. We need you.”

“On my way.” Kara whispered as she touched the back of her ear to end the call. She smiled at her sleeping wife next to her. Cat’s heartbeat beaded in Kara’s ears. The slow, constant sound put Kara at ease.

In a quick second, she was out of the bed and wearing her Supergirl suit.

She quickly walked toward the bed and placed a soft kiss on her wife’s forehead. Kara turned, ready to fly through the opened window when she was slowly pulled back by a tug on her cape.

Kara smiled at the hand gripping her cape and the closed eyes of Cat, pretending to be asleep. Her wife’s heartbeat changed to her favorite pace. It was comfortable, and how Kara liked it the most. The rhythm wasn't pressured, or it didn't skip a beat or fell under a rushed stress. It was a precise definition of how comfortable Cat was around her. She loved it.

Kara has memorized all the rhythms and sounds. It was easy for her to detect Cat’s moods; it has always been easy.

“I know you are awake.” Kara chuckled as she slid her hand over her wife’s bare shoulder. “I can hear your heartbeat.”

“Yeah, yeah, superpowers. How can I forget?” Cat said, opening a single eye. “I'm in love with those too.” Kara giggled and moved closer to her wife. Cat placed her hand around the hero’s neck and softly pressed her lips with Kara’s. “Now go.” She whispered, placing her hand on Kara’s shoulders and pushing her away in a slow, sleepy pace. “Hurry and come back to me.”

Kara pecked her lips again, glanced through the wall of her daughters’ room and then back to Cat. “She’s almost awake. I love you.”

Air moved freely around her as she flew out of the penthouse. Kara tilted her head and smiled when she heard her wife whisper. “I love you more.” Kara knew where she was flying, and since there’s never traffic in midair, she kept her super hearing fixed in the penthouse.

She listened a little more. Kara could still hear her wife stretching her bones and removing the bed covers to get out of bed. She could listen to Cat walking over the dresser and grabbing a hairband. She could detect the soft brushes of Cats fingers gathering gold hair until they were constricted and tied.

She heard steps, and the doorknob spring pushed back as her wife opened their bedroom door. Kara smiled as she connected the sounds if she was lucky she was ready to hear her daughter's voice through the distance.

“Beautiful Ollie, good morning baby.”

“It’s daylight mommy, time to wake up.” Kara smiled at her daughter’s sleepy voice.

“I think it is, darling.” Kara heard Cat said lovingly.

Kara felt refreshed and full of happiness. She looked forward when the conversation between her wife and her daughter was almost foggy. She just remembered again why she was flying and where.

Kara stopped midair, to observe the empty desert. The electric plant was almost five miles back. She pushed both of her arms forward and turned around. She stopped when her sister’s heart was pumping loud in her ears.

She smiled at the habit.

“Sorry, I was…”

“It’s okay,” Alex smiled, walking along with her sister. Alex pointed upward to the suspended generator. The metal box buzzed loudly. “There’s no energy passing by, workers stopped the generator hours ago when doing easy maintenance procedures, but, judging by the sound coming out of the box…”

“It’s still running.” Kara finished.

Supergirl quickly x- rayed the generator. “I don't know anything about generators, Alex, but there’s an unplugged cable.”

Kara flew right into the buzzing box, carefully sticking her fingers in a small compartment and opening the metal lid that covered the electrical panel.

“The cable isn’t burnt, or broken; it’s simply unplugged. It’s that normal?”

“Stay back, Supergirl. Describe the switch.”

Alex rushed to one of the vans from the DEO and spread a blueprint of the generator on the bumper. The paper contained numbers and about a thousand cables and way too many letters. Alex shook her head and called one of the workers.

“The cable is red and has a fine black line in the middle.” Kara said.

The plant worker found the cable with ease. Alex quickly worried at the expression the worker wore on his face.

“Ma’am, it’s impossible that cable is...”

A loud explosion interrupted the worker. Kara flew back with the pressure of the blast, hitting her over against multiple electrical cables. The shock penetrated her suit as her whole arm shook with force. Kara flew forward, detaching herself from the quick pain.

Flames covered the generator. She quickly filled her lungs with a blazing breeze and froze the blazing box. The alarms beeped louder in her ears. Kara stretched her left hand to palp her shoulder.

“Supergirl!” Alex’s voice alerted her. The metal bars holding the box started to bend at the sizeable frozen generator. Kara blew more air around it, mixing the ice and creating a more significant support for the bars.

“Alex, I’ll get the emergency button, get yourself and everyone out of here.”

Alex nodded while giving orders to the workers and getting the firemen out of the plant.

Once Kara saw that everyone was safe, she quickly flew towards the button, crushed the plastic protection around it and pressed it.

The alarm grew louder and stopped the blazing red color changing it to a green one. Kara sighed removing her hand from the round button. Nevertheless, the red alarm appeared again and multiple explosions blasted from the back of the plant. She quickly controlled the fire. However, the generators kept exploding in rhythm, and she could hear them going into a chain, like a domino effect, blasting slowly and on the way to National City.

She glanced back at her sister while the firemen started controlling the fire that grew from the other generators. Supergirl pushed her first forward and noticed more pain coming from the back of her shoulder.

She glanced at it and found raw flesh. The cape protected her back, and part of her shoulder, but it still managed to leave some damage to her. Kara furrowed her brows and kept flying, paying attention to the next explosion. She froze the generators over the highway and in the direction of the city.

Kara only hoped her speed was enough to prevent any more explosions.

She heard another explosion coming from her back. She looked at the power plant covered in flames and noticed more generators exploding from the other side. She couldn’t control them all. The facility provided energy to the entire city. The electricity wasn't running in just one way. It rounded National City.

Kara looked forward and tilted her head, paying attention to the metro system that ran underneath the highways. The screeching sound of the emergency brake, and the people screaming alarmed her. There was so much she could do. All the people she could help, but where should she start?

Traffic lights turned off; cars quickly collided with each other. She tapped the back of her ear; her heart raced in her chest as Kara opened her mouth to speak. “Alex,” Kara gasped as she kept hearing more explosions from afar. “I – I need help. I don't know what to do first.”

“Just take a deep breath and do one thing at a time.” Alex’s voice sounded calm; Kara was grateful for it. “Agents are on the way; J'onn is too.”

Kara took a deep breath and closed her eyes, listening carefully. She passed through thousands of voices, most of them asking for help until it landed spontaneously in her wife’s.

The soft whisper of Kara’s name on Cat’s lips was enough to fly at full speed through the city.

Kara quickly detected the black SUV Cat goes to work and a fiery transformer on top of it. Her hands trembled as she blew cold air around it. Kara’s feet hit the ground quickly, her knees wobbled, as she immediately stood and opened the back door of the SUV.

The pain in her shoulder was long forgotten.

She listened to Cat’s heartbeat; the slow, odd beat deceived her. She entered the van and quickly carried Cat with ease. She scanned her body for injuries and sighed in relief when her bones were perfectly fine.

She glanced to the front and saw a family trapped in the back of a car. Kara had a few options; she couldn't risk being seen with Cat in her arms and forget everyone else’s distress call. She knew she needed to act quickly; Kara required to make sure her wife was okay before she left her behind and went to save some more people.

The Opal City newspaper wrote an article about how Supergirl preferred Cat Grant over other National City citizens. The topic was clear and opened for discussion between the DEO and Cat herself.

They spoke about a day like this; they talked about how Kara’s identity could be quickly exposed. Nevertheless, the article was printed two days ago; the media were still raw and alert about all the possible outcomes.

Kara took a deep breath and remembered her wife’s words.

“Just make sure I'm not bleeding to death; after you save them, you hurry and come back to me.”

Another scream snapped Kara back to reality; she had a couple of seconds to react. She inspected Cat’s body one more time and moved to the front seat. Kara quickly opened Thomas door and promptly scanned his body.

“Hey, can you do me a favor? I need you to hold her real steady until I come back. Can you do that for me please?” Kara asked their driver.

Thomas quickly nodded and stretched his arms to carry his boss. Kara moved at high speed, and lifted the top of the car and freed the family; she turned around to freeze another electric transformer and dashed to make sure everyone in the area was okay.

She saw Alex rushing from the back of a dark van and saw Hank flying over her.

“Alex,” Kara said agitated, her shoulder was bothering her again. “Olive, I – I need to make sure she is okay.” Kara concentrated hard. Her head hurt as she tried to find her daughter’s voice.

“Maggie is on her way to get her.” Alex instantly answered as Kara straightens herself. “Get Cat. We’ll get the rest.”

“I—the article, I –I need to…”

“Superman it’s on his way.” Alex said, standing next to her. “Kara, are you okay?” Alex helped her stand, and Kara quickly rushed toward Cat.

She found Thomas pressing his tie behind Cat’s ear. “She’s bleeding.” He said passing his boss cautiously to Supergirl’s arms.

Kara quickly scanned Cat’s head. Kara was so focused on bodily injuries that she forgot to examine her head. “You’re gonna be okay.”

The pain in the back of her shoulder increased as she managed to tear some of Cat’s Prada blouse to press on the wound. Kara’s hand trembled, what was the right amount of force she could apply to her wife’s head without hurting her? She decided to start flying to the hospital, she pressed her hand over her wife’s head and kept her steady with the other one. The charcoal blouse filled slowly with blood.

Kara landed forcefully in front of the hospital. The fast blast created waves of pressure with her landing, causing a three-meter hole in the pavement.

Nurses ran towards the hero with the stretcher in hands. She placed Cat slowly and gave the piece of the drenched blooded blouse to one of the nurses.

She flew quickly, keeping her wife’s heartbeat in her ears.

“Alex is everyone okay?” Kara said, standing in midair. Observing the dozens of agents helping people, and the blur of Hank and Clark, working together.

“Yes, thank you.”

“What happened back there?” Kara asked, rounding the city, listening to any sign of distress.

“The backup generator for National City wasn't running properly. We’re currently working on it.”

“What about the hospital generator?”

“The hospital has its own. Everything should be okay in a few hours.” Alex took a deep breath. “How are you? Why is your shoulder burnt?”

“Some cables shocked me back there, I—It hurts, sometimes.” Kara flew around and focused back to the hospital.

“Kara we need to check…”

“Did Maggie get Olivia?” She cut her.

“Yes, she’s okay. I called Carter. We’ll meet you at the hospital.”

Kara turned around, finding her apartment. She ran through it and changed her clothes. She glanced at her white cardigan and the red stain on the back of her shoulder. Kara removed her arm from the sleeve and wore a black one.

She quickly landed on the roof of the hospital, she used the stairs and ran them at full speed. Her hand gripped the corner of her glasses as she scanned the area looking for her wife. Kara found the heartbeat and the room, quickly. She stormed into the room and examined her wife’s whole body before putting her glasses back on.

She took a deep breath and gulped at the swollen left side of her wife’s brain.

Cat’s heartbeat was loud inside the room, matching weirdly with her super hearing and the machine she was attached.

“Oh, I didn't see you there.” The nurse said, walking over Kara and retrieving the clipboard from the rear of the bed.

“How is she?” Kara blurred, strolling over to her wife.

Kara wanted to touch her. She wished to hold her wife and make her feel better already.

“She’s resting now. Doctor Jenkins, put her to sleep. Supergirl brought her in time, she was lucky.”

Kara held Cat’s hand in hers. She blocked the noise of the machines to hear her slow breathing.

“I’ll send your doctor right away, Ms. Grant.” The nurse said before she left the room. Kara looked back. She has never seen the nurse before. Hence she recognized her. Everyone knows Kara is married to Cat in National City.

Opal City.

Central City.

Metropolis.

Gotham.

She shook her head. There was no time to worry about an unreliable article in a sleazy newspaper how Cat calls them. She chuckled at the memory and turned back to Cat. She pressed her lips to her wife’s hand and walked over to the front of the room. She couldn't stay still.

8 hours later

 

“Hey.” Alex said, sitting next to Kara in the waiting room. “How’s your shoulder?”

Kara took a deep breath. “Gabrielle patched it good, I don't know why it’s not healing,” Kara fiddled with her glasses. “People can’t see that I have the same injury as Supergirl.” Kara sighed.

“We’ll keep agents here; we need to take you to the DEO and place you under the lamps. We need to do some test of why it’s not healing, Kara.”

“And bring agents to the hospital to watch over Cat Grant? She is powerful, but people can put two and two together, especially after that article…”

“You have been married to Cat for five years, Kara. You know people have seen you two at the same time. Our plan worked, we know how to keep you and Supergirl apart.”

Kara took a deep breath. “No agent’s, I’ll stay here. We need to be more careful now.” Kara shifted uncomfortable, her shoulder stings her from time to time.

Alex nodded, smiling softly at her sister. “You did a great job back there.” She said, bumping her side.

“Thanks. I could've done better.” Kara replied, listening to her wife’s heartbeat from afar.

“She’s going to be okay.” Alex encouraged.

Kara nodded and cleaned a tear that escaped her eyes. Suddenly, she picked a faster, steady, louder heartbeat and she fixed her gaze on the sliding doors across the hall. She saw Maggie Sawyer first, her sister’s girlfriend carrying a tray of coffee in one hand and a bag of food in the other one.

Maggie stopped in the middle of the open doors and waited. Kara saw Carter. Next, the tall boy with short blonde hair walked nonchalantly looking back. He opened his hand, and Kara instantly smiled.

She knew who she was going to see next.

She saw her daughter gasping her brother’s hand. Carter instantly picked her up, giving Olivia a piggyback ride. Maggie smiled and resumed her walking, with Carter and Olivia next to her.

Kara closed her eyes as she listened to her other favorite heartbeat. Olivia's heart was stronger, resilient and for a second, it made her feel better. Her daughter always made her feel better.

She opened her eyes as her smile grew.

“Momma!” Carter placed Olivia on the floor. Her white sandals flapped loudly in the quiet room. Olivia’s yellow dress freely moved as she ran. Her golden locks bounced softly, and Kara couldn't help but smile at her beautiful daughter. Kara knelt and opened her arms for Olivia to come in. Kara smiled, closing her eyes and enjoying her daughter’s scent and a calm heart. “Aunt Maggie says we can have a sleepover tonight.”

“Oh!” Olivia nodded wrapping her arms around Kara’s neck. Kara felt a sharp pain from her wound, but Kara needed Olivia close, so she didn't mind. She needed her daughter.

“Are you having a sleepover with mommy?” Olivia asked, placing her hands on Kara’s cheeks.

“Yes, how do you know?” Kara replied with a funny face and Olivia giggled, playing with her mother’s cheeks. “Superpowers?”

Olivia shook her head. “Aunt Maggie told me.”

Kara smiled lovingly. Her daughter was smart; she was Cat’s after all. Olivia knew what hospitals were. Kara was just waiting for the question. She was afraid she didn't know how to answer it accurately.

“Aunt Maggie said Supergirl brought mommy to the hospital.” Olivia said removing her hands from Kara’s cheeks. Her tone changed, so her green eyes.

Kara took a deep breath and kept her face neutral, she and Cat spoke about how important was for Olivia to not know Kara was Supergirl. At least not now. It was better this way. It wasn't about trust; it was about protecting. Olivia was only four years old. They couldn't play their cards wrong. They could never lose when it comes to their daughter.

“What else did Aunt Maggie says?” Kara smiled at Maggie and then back to Olivia.

“Aunt Maggie said that mommy, it’s okay and she’ll come home tomorrow.” Kara stood from the floor with Olivia in her hands.

“Aunt Maggie is right. Gabrielle is giving her medicine. She has a big headache.” Kara kissed her daughter’s cheek. “You know that when mommy gets a headache…”

“Mommy takes a nap!” Olivia replied giggling.

They both giggled. “Yes, mommy is taking a nap right now. We’ll go to see her when she wakes up, okay?” Kara said, lovingly. Olivia looked at her mother and nodded.

Kara noticed Gabrielle coming her way, and she quickly turned. Alex saw Gabrielle too and immediately stood to distract Olivia.

“Aunt Maggie this, Aunt Maggie that, when it’s Aunt Alex, Aunt Alex, Aunt Alex?” Alex stretched her arms, and Olivia laughed, moving to them. “You know, the sleepover, it’s at my house too?” Kara smiled and walked over to Gabrielle, leaving the others behind.

“How is she?” Kara asked, fiddling with her glasses.

“We did an MRI, twice, a CT scan and an EGG to get a better view of her brain.” Kara specifically needed the difference between those studies, but Gabrielle resumed her speaking. “Some of the tests are okay, her brain is not retaining blood, nor discharging it. It’s active and reacts to the simplest corporal test. On the other hand, there is a minor anomaly. The swollen area, as you could see, show an abnormal color in the results. Something that needs to be tested more.”

“Is she okay?” Kara said, holding her hands.

“Everything seems fine, the machines, of course, highlighted the swollen area. I just need to do some more tests while Cat it’s awake.”

“It’s safe for her to be awake now?”

“Yes, we’re walking her up right now, come with me.” Kara’s heart speed. She couldn't understand what she was feeling. She was glad her wife wasn't in a coma no more. She was delighted her brain didn't have any notable damage. And third, she was going to see her and Cat will tell her not to worry, and Kara was going to be okay.

Kara kept hearing her wife’s heartbeat. She noticed it came from the actual heart, not the machines. This comforted her, immensely.

The nurse finished changing the bandage from Cat’s head, and Kara quickly smiled and rushed at human speed to her wife’s side. Cat turned to her, her eyes foggy and heavy.

Cat’s eyes accommodated to the light in the room. She could feel how her hands felt cold. Her feet were freezing too. Her mouth was dry, her chest felt heavy, but her head, oh, her head was pounding hard. Cat didn't like that at all.

“Hey!” Kara said holding and kissing the back of her wife’s hand. Cat closed her eyes.

“Water.” Cat grumbled, and Kara quickly released her hand. She saw the nurse leave the room and ran at full speed to fetch Cat’s water. She helped her drink the water and then smiled, staring into her wife’s green comforting eyes.

Cat’s vitals were steady, her heartbeat was loud in Kara’s ears, the temperature of her body was low, but that was something that could be fixed efficiently. Kara slowly caressed Cat’s hair, filling her mind with positive thoughts as she embraced Cat’s steady heartbeat back in her ears.

“How are you feeling, Cat?” Gabrielle said, taking her stethoscope from around her neck and placing it on Cat’s chest.

“I am fine,” She said with a raspy voice. Kara’s hand stopped caressing Cat’s hair, she opted to grab Cat’s hand instead, but she quickly hid them under the blanket Kara brought her earlier.

“Are you sure?” Kara asked covering Cat’s body better with the blanket.

“I don't have time to play sick.” Cat said to Gabrielle.

“I have a few questions to ask you, Cat.” Gabrielle said, looking at Kara.

“I have a company to run,” Cat said, placing her hand on her temple. “And, I’m sure you have temperatures to take.”

Kara furrowed her brows at the tone her wife was using to address Gabrielle. Cat hasn’t even looked at Kara again, and her heartbeat started beating out of the normal. It sounded like Cat was uncomfortable.

“Something’s wrong.” Kara said slowly, gazing at Gabrielle.

“I agree with Kiera,” Kara quickly looked back at Cat and then back at Gabrielle. “I can’t understand why I should divulge such important information about my well being in the presence of my assistant.” Cat said dryly. “I never thought you would like to risk your license, Dr. Jenkins.”

Kara took two steps back and placed her hands over her mouth.

“Your assistant?” Kara replied, falling on the chair next to Cat’s bed.

Cat never looked at Kara. Instead, she focused on Gabrielle. “I will answer anything you want when Kiera leaves the room.”

Kara stood and started pacing back and forth in the room. She could see Cat’s eyes, following her walk around. Her hands trembled, her chest felt heavy and her shoulder sting and hurt like never. Kara’s vision was blurry. Gabrielle was next to her in a second, she sat Kara on a chair and placed the stethoscope on her chest.

“I need you to breathe.” Gabrielle said slowly to Kara.

Kara’s chest was rising slowly. She couldn't control the tone of how loud her wife’s heartbeat was beating now. Kara couldn't monitor her own heart.

“Kara,” Gabrielle said, slowly. “You have a panic attack. You need to breathe, okay?”

Kara nodded, taking deep breaths. It was hard for her to control the tears and breathe at the same time. She blocked the sound of Cat’s heartbeat and focused on Olivia’s.

“Good, breathe in, and breathe out.” Gabrielle said, holding Kara’s wrist, counting her heartbeats. “Good job, Kara.”

Kara found Cat sitting now. She wore a worried expression. “What’s happening?” Cat said, looking at Gabrielle then at Kara.

Gabrielle stood and went straight to the point.

“Do you remember why you are here?”

“Of course I do.” Cat said, rolling her eyes.

“Would you mind telling me?”

“I will answer all you need when…”

“Answer me Cat, please.” Gabrielle said removing her glasses.

Kara saw the exchange with teary eyes from the chair.

“Leslie attacked me. Supergirl was there. I'm guessing something went wrong.”

“What year it is?”

Cat chuckled. Her smile faded when Gabrielle arched an eyebrow at her. “Two thousand fifteen.”

Kara cleaned her cheeks. She didn't want to understand what was happening. Kara didn't want to apprehend why her wife was assuming she was her assistant. She didn't want to know why Cat wasn't looking at her, or letting her touch her. Nonetheless, she was terrified of listening to Cat’s heartbeat.

She couldn't handle the difference.

She couldn't handle the truth.

“Name your kids?” Gabrielle said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“What’s going on?” Cat asked. “You’re scaring me, Gabrielle.”

“Answer please.” Gabrielle tone was sharp, straight to the point.

“Adam and Carter. You know this, you have been my doctor since we finished college.” Cat replied quickly. “Are they okay? Did Leslie do something to them?”

“They’re fine.” Gabrielle replied. “I'm afraid you are suffering from retrograde amnesia.”

“Wait.” Cat shook her head. “I'm—I don’t… I am perfectly fine.”

“Please say you remember me, Cat?” Kara was standing next to them now. “Please.”

Cat reminded quietly. She changed her gaze from Gabrielle to the terrifying expression on her assistant’s face. Cat though back at the last time she saw Kara, she couldn't think of any other time. Everything was blurry, but Leslie was standing in her office and Kara running away to the stairs, as she commanded her.

She remembered Supergirl receiving an electric blast to her chest. Supergirl saved her.

Cat placed her hand on her forehead.

Cat needed a moment.

Kara couldn't wait.

“I'm your wife.” Kara said, wiping her tears with her cardigan sleeve.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Trusting A Millennial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat have lots of questions and Kara is there to answer them all.

The room fell on top of Kara’s shoulders. The truth was open, raw, vivid in front of her eyes.

The pain her shoulder provided never compared to such agony. Kara was frightened. She compared the beat of her heart to seventeen years ago when her pod landed on earth. She was confused, anxious, shocked, lost in the memories of what she was never going to experience again.

The thought horrified her.

Cat, on the other hand, worked hard to place her thoughts in line. Her mind worked fast, trying to visualize bit and pieces here and there. She could remember Leslie, precise, intense as if she couldn't pass over these thoughts. Her mind blocked every new detail.

Every feeling.

She always had a way to analyze in a quick, productive way. She would organize thoughts, chronologically, positively and with precision. Her emotions were still in check in front of people. Her façade was high, wide, structural. Nevertheless, she couldn't remember what day it was, or why her head hurt; this made her vulnerable.

A feeling she despised.

Not being in control of her thoughts bothered her, immensely. Cat glanced at her assistant. Kara’s last words rushed through her mind repeatedly. Her words sounded loud and consistent in Cat’s mind.

When did she accept her preferences? What happened to the complex topic she defined as marriage? When did she choose Kara as a suitable candidate?

When she defined herself as a gay woman?

Cat could see the millennial was older with a dull glare. The difference wasn't much; Kara just looks more mature under ordinary clothes. Gabrielle was a little older too. It was easy to notice.

Cat thought about her reflection in the mirror. How older she looked now? She envisioned the magazine headlines, describing their age difference.

“I’ll—I’ll leave you two alone.” Gabrielle’s voice snapped Cat from her thoughts.

Cat took an involuntary deep breath, before fixing her gaze with a teary Kara.

She observed her, carefully. “How long have I forgotten?” Cat was surprised at her faint, hoarse voice. Cat noticed Kara wasn't wearing a wedding ring. The idea of Kara being her wife, was against everything Cat believed.

She denied it.

Cat was a genuine person. Kara’s expression’s and actions didn't feel like a ruse. The millennial cried quietly. Cat had never seen Kara in such pain. It was new for her, rare and intriguing in a cynical way. Cat’s head hurt, and she was assured that Gabrielle wouldn't act as comfortable and open about her health with Kara if the millennial weren't something more. Cat believed in facts. Her eyes deceived her, but she was rational.

Or so she thought.

Kara sat in the chair opposite to Cat’s bed. She quickly wiped her eyes, and without fixing her gaze with Cat, she responded.

“We’ve been married for five years.”

Kara was glad she wasn't paying attention to Cat’s heartbeat. Kara understood the effect in her words. Cat would go into retrograde, accusing herself of all the time she lost.

Cat couldn't contain the agony. She was grateful Kara wasn't observing her troubled face. Her hands gripped the cheap sheets of the bed, they held her somehow, the secure grip helped her breathe.

“Carter,” She whispered. Realization thumped as released the bed sheets to spread her tears away from her face. Her head hurt, her heart felt heavy inside her chest. She has lost five years of memories. Her boy was eighteen years old, and she couldn't remember the last time she saw him.

She turned back at Kara. The millennial raised her head to meet green, red eyes. Cat’s eyes scanned Kara’s. She needed to find a minuscule fault in them. Kara was a terrible liar, on the other hand, Cat knew Kara was telling the truth. The girl wasn't shifting in her chair, fiddling her glasses or rambling.

It was a scary sight.

“He’s fine, Cat,” Kara said, trying to control her voice. She coughed and sat straight. Kara knew her first thought was going to be Carter. Her wife was a great mother after all. Kara took a deep breath, she couldn't blame Cat for not remembering her, but Kara couldn't deny the pain she felt at the thought of her wife being oblivious of Olivia. “He’s healthy and very tall.” Kara chuckled, and she moved forward to be closer to her wife.

Stronger together. Kara thought.

Cat kept taking deep breaths. Kara knew it was a way to process the new information. “Does he likes me?” Cat asked, her voice breaking.

Kara found her hand and Cat flinched at the touch, but never retrieved her hand. Kara saw trust in Cat’s eyes. She was afraid to listen to her heart, it was comforting, in an unpleasant way.

“Oh, Cat.” Kara smiled. “Of course, you have been great these past years. He loves you very much. Nothing has changed.” Kara said lovingly. “Well, maybe except his voice, height, and hair. Everything else, it’s still him.” Cat smiled, shedding some more tears. “He’s outside. I’ll let him in when you’re ready, okay?”

Cat’s gaze switched between blue eyes. Cat was thankful. Kara always anticipated her needs. She has been an exceptional assistant; Cat could only imagine how much Kara knew her now.

The pain was back and steady in her head at the thought of Kara being her wife.

Did she confuse her loneliness?

Why did she marry the millennial?

“Is he in college?” Cat asked, removing her eyes from Kara’s.

“Yes, he enrolled this summer, we took him there, we cried a lot,” Kara said, looking at their hands. Kara felt better talking to her wife. She didn't know how to explain it, but somehow, it consoled her that her wife wasn't looking at her like a stranger.

Cat nodded, staring at the ceiling. Kara’s hand in hers kept her sane. A gentle touch was all Cat needed in between terrible news. She didn't feel alone.

“CatCo?” She merely said, and Kara couldn't help the smile that crossed her face. She knew that after Carter, this was the next topic, she decided to be quick and straight to the point. Hopefully, her wife would like to ask them next.

“You’re still the queen of all media,” Kara said, sliding her thumb against Cat’s knuckles. “Sales, auctions, content, ratings, margin, publicity, finances, editors,” Kara said, calculating the math in her head. “They have all increased a twenty-five percent.” Cat smiled, finding the ceiling more interesting that Kara’s flushed face. “We’re still the main media in National City, and we expect another ten percent by the end of the year.”

Cat shifted in bed, removing her hand from Kara’s touch. Kara knew she felt better, calmed. She saw how Cat fortified her walls in a quick, sharp second.

“Things have changed, but it’s nothing you can’t handle back at the office,” Kara said, sitting straight in her chair.

Cat was quiet for a few minutes; Kara took the time to organize all her worries. She couldn't freak out, not right now.

“I'm happy to hear that,” Cat whispered. She turned back to Kara, lifting her chin, leaving her emotions away from Kara. “Does CatCo maintains a good relationship with Supergirl?” Her voice was stronger now, certainly. “Does she remain under my brand?”

Kara’s thoughts halt inside her head. She quickly reminisced about the last encounter her wife remembered with Supergirl.

Everything made sense now.

The night on the balcony never happened in her wife’s head. The whole evening with Adam, the letter and their first dinner were all a massive blur. Kara quickly reminisced about finding her wife drinking scotch in her balcony. Cat can’t remember calling Kara her secret weapon or her guardian angel. She couldn't forget the fact that she suspected about Kara’s eavesdropping over Dirk in the board meeting.

She couldn't question Kara’s superhearing.

The earthquake was long forgotten, so the thought of Supergirl helping any National City civilian while Kara was sick for the first time and with a broken arm wasn't suspicious at all.

Kara took a deep breath; Cat didn't have the facts. She couldn't prove her assistant was Supergirl. Cat didn't see Kara and Supergirl standing a few feet away from her. Both, together in her office.

Cat mentioned that night, about Livewire, about how Kara left and two seconds later Supergirl appeared, on the other hand, Cat had time to think of how things went back there. She just woke up. Her doctor told her she has retrograde amnesia, her assistant claims to be her wife, and lost five years of memories with Carter.

Cat didn't have time to analyze the real identity of Supergirl and how things developed that night. Five years ago, in that night, Kara saved Cat. Tonight, five decades later Cat thought something went wrong in the fight, and the outcome was her lying in a cold hospital bed. She didn't have the evidence, she didn't have a source or any more facts, even though Kara provided them for her countless of time.

But now, everything was forgotten.

Kara quickly nodded, finding the correct words to put her wife at ease. “You are her best friend.” Cat smiled and shook her head, playfully. Kara smiled easily. She wanted to keep Cat’s feelings at bay, make her feel comfortable in every aspect. Kara wasn't ready to tell her she was Supergirl.

Not because she couldn't trust Cat with any new information, because she was afraid her wife might react the same way back then when she gave Kara a choice to be a full-time hero; when she thought, Kara was better without CatCo, most importantly, without her.

“Oh, Kiera, I have a hunch you’re trying to please me with your answers. I'm sure everything, it’s not peaches and cream.”

Kara closed her eyes at the nickname. Cat quickly noted the discomfort in the millennial’s face.

“I—I can guarantee you they have been the happiest of your life,” Kara said, standing up, and walking away from her wife’s bed. Kara didn't know if Cat was following with her eyes. She was afraid to look back. “I know this because they have been my happiest.” Kara found support in her own hands. Her shoulder sting occasionally, just like the distant look her wife provided her.

“And now I can’t remember,” Cat said, her voice was sluggish, lost in what Kara knew was deception. “Please tell me I'm not a Danvers?”

Cat knew her word choice was not the most appropriate. She wanted to take it back, subtly asked the question, nevertheless, Cat was protecting herself, and with any luck, she hoped that Kara knew this.

Kara knew that her wife could've rephrased that sentence, after all, she was an expert in that area. Cat chose not to as a guard method, because she had no profound emotional influences with her former assistant. This version of Cat was belligerent to display emotion. She dreaded being susceptible. She was daunted.

The millennial shifted on her feet. It took Kara a couple of seconds to dissipate the anger that crawled up her body. She reminded herself this was not her wife. The person behind her was a stranger to Kara. There was no difference in between them. Kara was a stranger to Cat.

“Actually,” Kara said, fiddling with her glasses, she turned around and smiled softly at Cat. “We had a couple of arguments about this topic back then.” Cat face was neutral. She listened carefully. “You begged me to change your whole last name.” Cat softly rolled her eyes. “We decided that the dash would suit you. Catherine Grant – Danvers.” Kara said, taking a deep breath. “Although, National City knows me as…”

“Kara Grant.” The older woman said, tilting her head, fixing her eyes with Kara’s.

Kara nodded and waited. She didn't want to pressure Cat’s questions. She wanted her wife to organize her ideas.

“Is my mother alive?” Cat asked next, touching the back of her head.

“Yes,” Kara responded quickly. “Of course she is.”

Cat glanced at Kara’s left hand, quickly finding the ringless finger. Kara didn't notice. She focused on her wife’s expressions. The silence started to grow in the room. It was the silence. She was dreading, the awkward one, so Kara decided to move closer to the bed. She sat at the end of the bed, placing her hand spontaneously on her wife’s legs.

“I know this it’s a lot to take.” She began saying. “I –I don't know what I've would do in your position...”

“Oh, please don't pity me, Kiera.” Cat cut her. “You know how I feel about that in particular.”

“That's not what I meant, Cat.” Kara took a deep breath. “There’s something I need to tell you.”

“Do I have a terminal—

“No!” Kara moved quickly and sat next to her wife. Her hand found gold hair, trying desperately to soothe her wife’s thoughts. “You are healthy,” She said in a soft tone. “Well, besides the stitches and… you know.”

“How this happened?” Cat decided to block how claustrophobic she was feeling with Kara’s fingers touching her hair.

“The power plant exploded, and so the transformers around the city.” Kara could see Cat’s constricted face and opted to place her hand back on her lap. “One of the generators crashed in the van on your way to work. Supergirl brought you in.” Cat reminded silent. Once again, she managed to control the topic.

“I need to get out of this place. I am a germaphobe.”

“I know… how you feel about hospitals, I just have to tell you something else before Gabrielle release you.”

“Go on, then. I can take it, Kiera.”

“Kara, please,” Kara said, pushing her glasses up her nose. Cat didn't respond to the correction of the name. She kept her eyes on the millennial. “Carter and Adam—

“How do you know about… about… Adam?” Cat voice was hoarse. She couldn't believe the millennial knew about her oldest. Kara rolled her eyes, looking away from her wife’s face for a second.

“I know everything about you, Cat,” Kara said, looking back at her wife again. “We know our secrets, our biggest fears, we know each other’s,” Kara rushed her words. “We’re married.”

Cat glanced back at Kara’s ring finger. She couldn't understand why the millennial wasn't wearing it. It was hard for her to acknowledge Kara as her wife when a simple proof of a ring wasn’t evident. The emotion was empty, the ring wasn't there to remind it, but Kara seemed to be invested in the topic, so Cat kept gathering information.

Cat a headache was more prominent. It didn't affect Cat that Kara was not wearing a wedding ring. All she wanted to know was the reason behind it.

Was this marriage a ruse?

Did they only use their rings in public?

Was their marriage monogamous?

Were they filling for divorce?

Everything was confusing and burdensome.

“Tell me more about…” Cat said, turning back to Kara. “Adam?”

Kara sighed when the question wasn't about them, but she still managed to give her wife a quick sneer. “You wrote him a letter, which I finished for you, and he came to National City. That was five years ago. Now you have dinner with him regularly. You maintain a great relationship with him. He even calls you mom now.”

Cat swayed her face away from Kara, controlling the tears.

She has lost so much. Valuable memories. Remarkable developments her mind might never restore.

She was afraid. Terrified. But she tried not to show it. Cat worked on it.

“What—what was I trying to say… earlier was that they are not your only children.” Kara murmured.

Nonetheless, the distance and judging by Cat’s face, Kara knew her wife heard her words.

“I considered adoption?” Cat mumbled. Her headache felt protuberant and broader.

“We.” Kara was quick to recollect her words. “Well, no. We… I—we—used your eggs and mixed them with mine. It was an easy process, nine months later I gave birth to our daughter.”

Cat's throat felt heavy. Her hands were shaking, but she couldn't specify the reason why. A tear escaped her eyes as she repeated Kara’s last word. She has a daughter.

Kara moved forward and grasped Cat’s hand. Kara felt better when Cat didn't flinch at her touch. She knew her wife all too well. Cat dreamed of a daughter. Kara knew how deeply Cat felt about not raising Adam, and how important was for Cat being a perfect mother for Carter. Kara placed a soft kiss on her wife’s hand. Cat always dreamed of having the privilege to raise a girl.

It took Cat a second to accept that her assistant wasn't only that. She tried to deny it. She tried to cover, find a reason why Kara could deceive her. Cat answered all her questions. She just didn't want to voice them or organize them.

Facts that Cat was not groping any further.

“I know,” Kara said, shedding a few tears herself. The moment reminded her when Gabrielle told them they were having a girl. Kara’s free hand collected Cat’s tears. “We have a little girl.”

Cat blinked quickly, almost as if she was embarrassed about crying in front of Kara, but she couldn't contain the tears. She couldn't comprehend how exhilarating and new this felt to her. Cat cried, and she was holding Kara’s hand tight in hers.

“She’s beautiful,” Kara said, caressing her wife’s chin. “She has blonde hair,” Kara placed a strand of golden hair behind her wife’s ear. “And stunning green eyes.” Kara’s index finger slid under Cat’s eye, gathering a tear. “She’s extremely clever, our major accomplishment.” Kara’s smile comforted Cat.

Cat couldn't think accurately. Her emotions were lurid and jumbled. Cat was grateful for Kara’s kind words. The millennial controlled Cat’s feelings with expertise, something Cat, was amazingly impressed.

“She has my nose, though,” Kara said, chuckling.

“Well,” Cat took a deep breath, recollecting her words. “Good thing that yours suits you.”

“Was that a compliment?” Kara said, smiling wider.

“Take it as you please,” Cat replied softly.

Kara smiled. Cat noticed how confident Kara’s gaze was toward her. The distant, anxious, nervous look was replaced by what Cat though was admiration and comfort. There was something different about them. Something Cat couldn't voice out loud. Something Cat has never seen before.

“Is her name…” Cat asked, looking at their clasped hands. Cat always dreamed of a specific name. Kara fell in love immediately when Cat mentioned it to her. She could only imagine a little Cat Grant running in her living room. The name was perfect.

Green eyes met blue, Cat was fearful for a moment, waiting edgily for Kara’s to finish her sentence.

“Olivia.” Kara nodded. “You wanted to name her like that so that you could call her—

“Ollie.” Cat finished the sentence. She cried freely for the second time without feeling restrained in Kara’s eyes.

“She’s four,” Kara said, taking deep breaths, matching her wife’s.

“Is she outside?”

“Yes, Maggie brought—my sister’s girlfriend,” Kara smiled, remembering these people were strangers to her wife. Cat didn’t even know Kara had a sister. “She’s outside with Carter.”

“I don't—I don't know if I'm ready to see her,” Cat said, removing her hands from Kara’s. “I would like to avoid any awkward encounters, or expose her out of her comfort zone.” Cat sighed.

“You and Olive have a special bond.” Cat smiled softly at Kara’s nickname for Olivia. “I'm sure it will be love at first sight... All over again.”

Cat glanced at Kara again. How Kara was acting around her eliminated a few questions she had earlier regarding their marriage. Every minute she spent with the millennial was proven that Kara cared about her.

“Can you tell me more about her?”

“Of course,” Kara smiled. “Her favorite color is orange, she loves pepperoni pizza, bananas and she’s obsessed with Supergirl. Oh, and she adores elephants.”

Cat wiped her tears. She wasn't fond of all the crying. Nevertheless, it seems natural to do in Kara’s presence.

“She does this thing, which you love actually,” Kara smiled while standing. “Every time she wants to say… I love you…” Kara turned, fixing her eyes with Cat. “Olive slides her index finger on top of our noses.” Kara chuckled, and Cat thought it was contagious, so she chuckled as well. “It started when she was two. We’d tell her that we love her, but in return, she would slide her finger on top of our noses.”

Cat reminded quiet, fixing her pillows and sitting better in bed. Something was refreshing about how her assistant was speaking, it was bizarre.

“The gesture is so simple like she takes time to slide her finger on top of our nose. Olive decides not to use the tip of her finger. She uses the side. It’s like you could see how much she cares about us.”

“What do I do in response?” Cat said, finding this amusing. It filled her with a lot of happiness.

“You tell her that you love her back. Everybody just tells her. It’s not like she can’t say it out loud, it’s a thing she does. That's how she decides to express herself.”

“I'm certain it’s delightful to witness.”

Kara smiled at her wife. “It is.” Suddenly, Kara heard small and quick footsteps approaching Cat’s room. She turned to pass the door, trying to erase the wall that blocked her x-ray vision, on the other hand, her glasses were in place.

In a second, the door of the room was wide open, and Olivia ran in with a radiant smile on her face.

“Mommy’s awake!”

Cat heart speed at the sight of a stunning blonde girl jumping and smiling at her.

Kara quickly picked Olivia from the floor. The four—year—old bounced slightly in her mother’s arms. Cat watched the exchange in silence, which provoked an abrupt change of emotions to Olivia.

Kara was scared. She could hear Olivia’s heart speeding slowly inside her chest. Hopefully, Olivia was thinking that she was in trouble for running inside the room. Expediently, Olivia didn't notice Cat’s surprised gaze.

“Sorry, she ran,” Alex said entering the room. She stopped in front of the bed, sensing the quick tension inside the room.

“Ollie!” Cat said, snapping from her shock.

Cat opened her arms, and Olivia bounced one more time in Kara’s arms. With an enormous smile, Kara released Olivia on top of the bed. The four— year— old crawled happily on her way to her mother’s arms.

Cat’s emotions were raw and vibrant. Everything seems to stop around her, Kara smile comforted her, the other woman in the room was long forgotten. All she could concentrate was in the beautiful girl coming her way.

Cat glanced at Olivia’s tiny hands, pushing quickly on the mattress. Ollie’s yellow dress bounced as she pressed her knees forward to reach her. Kara was right. She was gorgeous, beautiful, and perfect.

Olivia jumped in her mother’s arms, snuggling closer. Cat embraced her quickly, sliding her hands on top of the gold hair and inhaling her daughter's coconut shampoo softly.

Cat glanced at Kara, her eyes watered. Suddenly, Kara wasn't the only familiar person in the room anymore. Something changed when Olivia embraced her.

“Aunt Maggie said we’re having a sleepover, tonight!” Olivia said, breaking their embrace and looking at her mother's teary eyes. “Does your head hurt?” She asked, noticing the look in her mother’s eyes.

“Um… not anymore,” Cat said, smiling softly.

“Did you take a nap?” Olivia said, moving from on top of her mother. She lifted the covers and snuggled closer to her mother.

“Yes, a long one.” Cat lifted her hand and cuddled with Ollie.

“That means you’ll be awake all night. It’s night time, mommy. We sleep at night time.”

“That means, you’ll be awake too. I recall you say you’re having a sleepover with Aunt Maggie.” Olivia laughed, and it became Cat’s favorite noise.

She felt happier than ever, Olivia was everything she wished. The young girl in her arms dissipated the hollowness in her heart.

Tiny hands moved around Cat left the side, Olivia noticed the bandage on the back of her head. She pushed her hands on the bed, lifted her body and kissed the gauze.

“Now it won’t hurt,” Ollie said going back to her previous position.

“Thank you, Ollie,” Cat said, pressing a kiss on top of Olivia’s head.

“How are you feeling, Cat?” Alex said from across the room. Cat glanced back at the stranger standing next to Kara.

“I’m well, thank you.” Cat smiled, back to the woman. Kara was grateful for the calm tone and the simple smile of her wife.

“Do you think Supergirl will come and visit you, mommy?” Ollie said, playing with her mother’s fingers.

“I don't know, darling,” Cat said, pressing another kiss on the top of Ollie’s head. “She could be busy, rescuing or saving someone.”

“She flew you here,” Ollie said, raising her eyebrows.

“Aunt Maggie said that?” Cat asked softly.

Ollie nodded. “And Aunt Alex.” Cat connected the dots. Kara said that Maggie, her sister’s girlfriend brought Olivia in. She didn't know who the person standing beside to Kara was, but Cat was sure it was one of the aunts.

“I was taking a nap when she brought me in.” Cat smiled and looked at Kara. Her eyes were normal, somehow giving Cat the green light on the topic she was having with her daughter. “I guess she did.”

“It was better that way,” Ollie said, opening her green eyes wide and nodding her head. Cat gulped and reminded neutral of what her daughter was saying. “You’d be scared. Supergirl probably covered your eyes, mommy.”

Cat laughed, Ollie was smart, incredibly smart. It took Cat a second to understand what her daughter was talking about.

“If I ever fly with Supergirl, my eyes will be wide open,” Ollie said, placing her hands under the eyes, and stretching her eyelids with her fingers, emphasizing her wide eyes.

Kara laughed, and everyone joined in the room. The was no words to express how Cat was feeling with Olivia in her arms. Somehow, all of this was less painful. She wanted to remember everything. She wanted to be part of all that Olivia was. But she couldn't deny that meeting Olivia felt like instant happiness.

Kara turned toward Alex and smiled softly. “Is the power back?”

“Yes,” Alex said, touching the back of her ear. “National City will be okay. You did a great job.”

Kara looked back to her daughter and wife. They were engrossed in conversation about Elephants. “We’ll be right back, okay?” Kara said and left the room with Alex behind her. As soon as the door was shut, she saw Carter speaking with Gabrielle.

She blocked every sound until she heard Carter asking if the amnesia was going to be permanent. She turned her head, avoiding listening to the answer to that conversation.

“Gabrielle spoke to you as well?” Kara asked Alex, looking at the floor. She held her hands in front of her. Alex noticed this and grabbed Kara’s hand.

“No, what’s going on.”

“Cat has retrograde amnesia. She forgot five years of her life.” Alex's face was blank, she turned toward the door and furrowed her brows, remembering Cat and Olivia exchange, and turned back to meet Kara watery eyes.

“She-Cat doesn’t remember you guys?”

“She hit her head, maybe if I was fast enough she

“Don't blame this on yourself, Kara.”

“I can’t help it, Alex.”

Alex embraced Kara quickly. “We’ll help her remember okay. We can do some studies back at the DEO, find a way to accelerate her mental activity, I'm not leaving you alone in this.” Kara cried, softly in her sister’s arms.

She composed herself and cleaned her tears. Her shoulder sting again, and her head pounded slowly. “Where’s Maggie?” Kara asked, looking around for her.

“There was a robbery before the power went on in the city. She had to go.”

“Did they get the—

“Yes, they are in custody.” Kara sighed and nodded.

She looked back at Gabrielle and Carter talking a few feet away from them. She glanced at the cafeteria down the hall. She saw people leaving the place with cups of coffee in hands.

She glanced back to the closed door and then back to Alex.

“Alex, where were you after I spoke with Gabrielle and went inside the room.”

“What do you mean?”

“Where did you take Olive?” Kara asked.

“We were in the cafeteria. We bought a hot chocolate.” Kara looked back at the cafeteria down the hall and then back to Cat’s room.

“You were down there?” Kara asked.

“Yes, I'm—I'm not following Kara.”

“You ran after Olive.”

“Yes, she just ran out of the—

Kara turned to the cafeteria and then back to Alex. Could it be possible?

“Gabrielle is telling Carter about Cat as we speak, you didn't know Cat lost her memories, Maggie is not here and Olivia ran from the cafeteria to see her mother.”

“Are you saying that—

“Olivia was down there with you.” Kara pointed toward the cafeteria. “And ran over here to see her awake mother.” Kara pointed back to Cat’s closed door.

Alex placed her hands on her waist and turned back and forth as if she was calculating the distance in between the cafeteria and Cat’s room.

“Olivia heard her mother’s voice,” Alex said understanding what her sister was telling her. “Olivia has superhearing.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Next chapter Cat will chat with Supergirl/her sexy wife in red and blue.


	3. One Day At A Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat goes home and Supergirl visits her.

Kara could hear the loud thump of her heart without enhancing her powers. The possibility of creating a Kryptonian baby was present at the time Gabrielle mixed Cat's and Kara's eggs via high alien technology. Although, when Olivia was born, the results were a straightforward declaration that the newborn was human.

"She's human." Kara hoped, reminiscing about the chaos she envisioned when she acquired her powers. "We've run… test."

"Yes, but we never eliminated the option." Alex's voice dropped as some nurses walked past them. "She does have Kryptonian blood in her." Kara's eyes widened, her cardigan suddenly felt very scratchy. "She might look like a little Cat Grant, but she came out of you."

Kara tilted her head, lost in her sister words. "Olive heard Cat's voice, I am certain."

"We can do some test now." Kara squinted her eyes at her sister.

"What do you mean?"

"Ask her something," Alex pointed to the door behind her. "And see if she can hear you." Alex's eyes widened. "Unless she is listening to us speaking right now."

"Oh, Rao," Kara said, bringing her thumb to her lips. The Kryptonian hooked her arm around Alex's arm and slowly pushed her into a supply closet adjacent to Cat's room. She removed her glasses, and the sight calmed her instantly. Olive was laughing hysterically at something her mother was saying.

Alex opened the palm of her hand when she saw her sister expression changed. Kara placed her glasses on her sister's hands, and with a quick turn of her head, she blocked all the noises, but her wife's and daughter's voice.

"Now you add the word, mommy." Olivia chuckled.

"Let's see." Cat placed her hand on her chin, thinking. Ollie laughed, waiting patiently for the word. "Hairy," Cat said with a smirk.

At the sound of this, Olive shook her head with laughter. "Mr. Knows walked to the pond to wash his hairy…" Olivia took a deep breath, her eyes focused on a specific object in the room. "Nose!" She said, laughing louder.

Cat watched her daughter in amazement. "Mr. Nose," Cat alleged astonished by why her daughter picked that word.

"Mr. Knows walked to the pond to wash his hairy nose!" Olivia repeated, and Cat laughed along.

Kara didn't want to interrupt, just in case, her daughter was controlling her super hearing. She chuckled at the beautiful sight before she cleared her throat. Kara glanced at Alex and then back to the room. "She doesn't look like she's listening. Olive?" Kara called, shrugging her shoulders at her sister. "Can you come over here, please?"

Olivia kept laughing at the sentence. Kara called her twice, but it was as if her daughter wasn't aware of the power.

"Maybe, she can control it," Alex said, passing Kara her glasses.

"This is not something that comes with a manual," Kara said, putting her glasses on. "Imagine a four—year—old listening to everything, every sound, every conversation, simultaneously."

"I'd be scared," Alex said, placing her hand on Kara's.

"It requires time and a lot of control."

"Olivia is brilliant. Maybe she figured it out by herself."

Kara rubbed her forehead. "I would've loved to help her, you know like you helped me."

Alex embraced her sister. "Don't worry. We can run some test tomorrow." Kara nodded, smiling softly at her sister and started by the idea of a little Kryptonian.

Alex opened the door, just to find Maggie walking in front of it. Maggie stopped, turned, and faced them. "Oh, the Danvers's sisters coming out of the closet." Maggie beamed widely to her lover. "Where have I seen that before?"

"It's a supplies room," Alex said, walking over Maggie and placing a tender kiss on her lips.

"It's still a closet," Kara said nonchalantly. "It's still a closet."

Maggie's eyes changed, noticing Kara sudden look. She pressed her hand on Kara's forearm affectionately. "How's Cat?"

"She lost her memories," Carter said, standing next to them.

Kara looked down. She couldn't explain why she felt so limited with her family in front of her. Kara didn't want to face Maggie's puzzled look, or her sisters melancholically face. Moreover, she didn't want to look at Carter's face.

The silence fell heavy on them, Maggie didn't ask any questions, and Carter quickly pulled Kara into a tight hug. The tall boy's heart was loud against Kara's ear. She wrapped her arms around him, ignoring her shoulder wound.

"We're here for you, Kara," Maggie said, stroking Kara's back.

Kara nodded against Carter's chest, she wiped her tears and sneered gently at them.

"Cat—she—she can't know I am—you know. At least not for now, it would be better if she figures it out by herself, again." She scratched her neck. "I need your help; fill her in all you can about Olive. She can't know her mother just met her."

"Of course, we'll help, Kara," Carter said.

"I… I will get Olive, and as soon as she leaves, you can come in, okay, kid?"

Kara turned. She cleaned her wet cheeks, arranged her glasses and walked back into the room.

Cat instantly raised her gaze towards her former assistant. The smile she granted Kara provoked hundreds of butterflies to spread across Kara's stomach.

Cat was tranquil, at ease and in her comfort zone.

"Momma. Mommy invented a new game!" Olivia said, clapping. "It's hilarious."

Kara sat on Cat's bed. "Okay, I want to hear everything about it."

"Okay, so we form a sentence. Mommy says one word, and I add another one until the sentence is funny." Olivia said, rushing her words.

"Prepare yourself," Cat said smirking at Kara. "Mr. Knows walked to the pond to wash his hairy nose." Kara laughed at her wife enunciating a pun.

"Mr. Nose, momma!" Olivia said, tapping her nose.

"Was that a pun? You are clever." Kara started tickling her daughter's belly. "Is that another superpower?"

"No, momma stop," Olivia said in between laughs. Kara stopped when her daughter couldn't breathe and placed a kiss on her forehead. "That was funny," Olive said breathing hard. "I can wait to tell Aunt Alex and Aunt Maggie and Ter, and Uncle Winn, and—

"Everybody?" Kara said with her eyes wide open.

"Yes! We all need to play."

Kara giggled. "Okay, we'll explain mommy's new awesome game to them."

Olivia smiled, and Kara quickly looked at Cat. Her wife was laughing, enjoying Kara's and her daughter's conversation.

Cat took a deep breath. She couldn't deny how endearing was observing her former assistant with Ollie.

Ollie, who was also Kara's.

Her daughter, who shares the same profiled nose as the millennial.

Cat was dumbfounded. When will she able to address Kara as what she was?

"I'm afraid it's late. Mommy needs to rest, and you have a sleepover to attend." Cat heard Kara's voice. She blinked, leaving her thoughts behind.

"Okay!" Olive said nodding. "We can play tomorrow, mommy."

"We will, beautiful Ollie."

For a second, Cat didn't think of her cold feet. The cheap bed sheets covering her body was not of importance. She observed her daughter's green eyes, her long eyelashes, her perfect nose and her plump cheeks.

Ollie noticed her mother staring. The four—year—old perceived the look her mother was giving her.

Ollie knew its meaning.

So, she crawled over to her mother, placed a wet kiss on her cheek and with care and lots of love, she slid the side of her index finger over her mommy's nose.

The gesture made Cat overflow with love.

"I love you, too, Ollie." The words escaped Cat's mouth rapidly. She blinked the tears away, changing her gaze toward the millennial and then back to her daughter.

The confession wasn't a lie. The feeling was new, instant but very real.

Cat pulled Ollie towards her, pecking her forehead. "I can't wait to see you tomorrow, beautiful. You have fun, okay?"

Olivia nodded. "Goodnight, mommy."

"Goodnight, Ollie."

Kara stretched her arms, and Olivia jumped in them. "Goodnight, darling. Remember to brush your teeth." Kara said warningly.

"And Mr. Knows," Olivia said using the same tone her mother used.

"Yes, he'll brush too." Kara stood and kissed her daughter's cheek. "I'll make sure he does."

"Bye mommy," Ollie said, waving.

"Bye!" Cat smiled and waved back.

Kara turned, smiling at Cat and leaving the room. Alex and Maggie smiled quickly at Olivia. The four—year—old jumped into Alex's arms, extending her tiny hand toward Kara's face.

Kara quickly closed the distance.

Olive slid her finger carefully on her mother's nose. Kara shut her eyes and snaked her arms around Alex and Olivia. "I love you more, with all my heart. Do you know that?"

"Are you talking to Olivia or me?" Alex asked. "Because I love you too, with all my heart."

"She was talking to me, Aunt Alex!" Olivia said giggling.

"Hmm," Alex said tilting her head. "Well, she's hugging us both so maybe you're right."

Kara nodded quickly. "I love you too, Alex. With all my heart."

Alex kissed her sister's head, lovingly. It was all Kara needed, her family. She just needed her wife. She required Cat.

"Okay, baby girl. I'll see you tomorrow." She said her goodbyes and watched Alex and Maggie walk away with her daughter.

"Can you wait here? I would like to tell her." Kara spoke softly.

Carter nodded.

She walked back inside the room. "Hey," Kara smiled closing the door, leaning against her unharmed shoulder. "Thank you. You did excellent with Olive."

"No need of thanking me, Kiera. She's incredibly amazing." Cat said, smiling back at the millennial.

"I—um, Carter is outside. He wants to see you." Cat's smiled vanished, bringing a fearful, nervous face. Kara noted this and searched for a way to make her wife feel tranquil. After all, Kara felt like Cat trusted her. The look her wife provided her hours ago, was replaced by what Kara knew was the comfort.

She wished she could be brave enough to listen to her wife's heartbeat.

"Okay," Kara spoke. "He's about this tall," She said placing her hand a foot away from her head. "He's a little muscular," Kara said making quotation marks in the air. Cat couldn't help but smile. "And, I know, you'll freak out when you see his hair. You did a couple of years ago."

"Please tell me he is not portraying a George Washington look? He'll be bullied."

"No," Kara laughed. "Buzzcut." Cat reminded silent, probably imaging her eighteen—year old son. "His voice is deeper, of course, and he doesn't have any facial hair," Kara said, finishing her wife's mental picture. "He's handsome."

"I'm ready," Cat said smiling at the millennial. "Let him in."

Kara nodded walking out. Once outside, she saw Gabrielle coming her way and Carter walking into her wife's room.

* * *

 

The ride home was silent. Cat looked at her shoes and the beautiful material of her dress pants. She gazed at her bare hands. There were a few more wrinkles on top of them. Cat was sure she'd find some more once she's brave enough to see her reflection in a mirror.

She didn't want to open the small plastic bag with her gold watch, earrings, and jewelry the hospital removed to attend her. Cat didn't know if she was ready to wear what she knew was in the bag.

Her black coat felt terrific under her skin. She quickly twisted her right wrist, reaching the velvet tag in it and reading the brand name written in gold cursive fonts.

Her eyes changed toward the window. Five years didn't affect how National City looked. Her driver passed Noonan's, the small park with her name, and the prestige of CatCo plaza.

She wondered how far they were driving, how remote from downtown. She glanced at Kara. The millennial was staring out the window with a brown paper bag clasped against her hands.

The sight reminded her of countless time when she took her assistant to a meeting, or to run some errands with her. It didn't look as if she was driving home.

A place she didn't know its location. Cat rubbed her forehead with her hands. The thought of going to a house without Carter made her nervous, but the glee of toys, stuffed animals and the possibility of drawings on her fridge calmed her.

Cat wasn't used to mixed emotions.

She craved control.

The car stopped in the lobby. She recognized the area, the revolving doors, and the luxury. It was her penthouse. Cat sighed in to relieve, and Kara noticed, shaking her head playfully.

Cat shrugged her shoulders and followed the millennial out of the van and into the bright lobby. The loud tap of Cat heels hammered the polished floor. She noticed Kara had a Prada bag in her hands. The look didn't match the millennials clothes, but it didn't match the brand Cat saw earlier inside her coat.

Kara noticed the look her wife was giving to the expensive bag. They stopped in front of the elevator, and Kara handed her the bag. "You wore a Prada blouse this morning." Cat nodded quickly feeling content with her choices after five years.

Cat took a deep breath, watching how Kara retrieved the key from her coat and placed it on the top button. "Are you bringing me here so that I could feel comfortable with my surroundings?" Cat asked when Kara twisted the key and pressed the penthouse button.

"Oh," Kara said understanding her wife's question. "No, we live here." Kara knew this answer would please Cat.

Cat didn't speak again. The elevator reached the top floor and spread the doors open. Cat smiled. The area was the same, and very clean. Despite having a four—year—old.

The furniture was not black anymore. The dark colors were replaced with whites couches and colorful cushions. The walls were adorned with paintings of landscapes Cat's never believes they could exist. The luxury was visible in every corner. From the exquisite paintings adorning her walls to the wooden and carpeted floor.

She didn't notice that Kara was holding the door of the elevator open for her until the box beeped. The millennial smiled, encouraging Cat to walk into her home.

"It's beautiful," Cat said, admiring every piece of decoration in her house.

She left her purse on one of the tables next to the entrance. She lifted her foot, one at a time to remove her shoes. The heels were long forgotten in the carpet as she made her way toward the hall.

The walls were adorned with picture frames. Cat glanced at them, paying no interest in any of them. The stretched her hand, hoping the switch of the light was there. She let out a deep breath when she found the switch, quickly turning it off and making the frames disappear into the darkness.

Kara observed from afar. She wanted to give Cat her space.

Cat walked straight to the red door in the hall. Kara removed her glasses, disappearing the walls until she saw her wife.

The room was the same, or so Cat thought. The bed was replaced by a bigger one, with a different headboard. She found an additional dresser next to hers and what it looked like a more substantial walking closet.

She saw that her creams and lotions on her dresser were still there, but they weren't alone anymore. Some other products belonged to the millennial.

Cat raised her gaze, ready to see her reflection in the full mirror that rested on top of the double dressers. Her hair was blonder and wavy. And a little longer. Her eyes were the same. Hopefully, they didn't look tired in the morning. She touched the new wrinkles, sliding her finger smoothly on top of them. They weren't as bad as she thought.

Her cheeks were round, and her jawline was still strong and elegant. She looked different, but she didn't note like she missed five years. Somehow, she seemed younger. As if… she was… happy.

"I am certain that you didn't ask for my opinion," Kara said, fiddling with her glasses, but keeping eye contact. "But, you look beautiful. Even more now."

Cat removed her eyes from the reflection of the millennial in the mirror.

"Should I get used to this new version of you, Kiera?"

Kara lowered her head and walked into the room with a simple smile. "Which one," Kara asked. "The one when I can speak to you about anything I want, or me complimenting you?"

"I'm guessing, both," Cat said, facing the millennial.

Kara smiled, walking closer to Cat. "Your dresser is the right one. Mine is left." Cat took a deep breath and nodded. She opened the first drawer of the right dresser and found a blue Supergirl shirt in it.

"If I recall, you said the right dresser belonged to me," Cat asked grabbing the blue shirt and unfolding it. The shirt was two sizes bigger, and the crest was bright and palpable.

"Yeah." Kara chuckled. "That's yours."

Cat shrugged, placing the shirt in the drawer. "Probably looks good on me then." She said walking to the bathroom.

Kara nodded quickly, reminiscing her wife with nothing but the oversized blue shirt covering her curves. Kara looked at her wife, walking away and cleared her throat.

She followed Cat into the bathroom, leaning her body against the doorframe.

Cat rolled her eyes when she found a blue adult toothbrush with Supergirl's logo on it. "Apparently, I am very fond of the hero." She grabbed the toothbrush and inspected the wood material.

Kara walked into the room, chuckling and standing behind her wife. She placed a hand unconsciously on Cat's left hip and grabbed the toothbrush with her right hand. "That one is mine." Cat released the toothbrush and looked at Kara's hand through the mirror.

Kara noticed the puzzled look her wife gave her. She removed her hand from her hip. "We follow the same rule from the dresser; your night products are on the right, including your red toothbrush and mine is on the left. She smiled pointing at the blue toothbrush. "Same is with the bed, you sleep on the right side, and I sleep on the left side."

Cat took a deep breath nodding slowly. "Speaking of how we sleep," She began saying. "I think is better if I sleep by myself." Kara smile vanished. "Just until I feel comfortable around you." She stopped herself, thinking of a way to rephrase the sentence. "Just, until I fully understand how this works." She said, slowly, as if she was taking into consideration the millennial's feelings. "Just until," She tried again. "I assimilate that we're…" Cat composed herself. "Married." She glanced at Kara's ringless hand and then back at her face.

Kara nodded and left the bathroom. Cat followed, afraid she didn't rephrase the sentence correctly. She saw the younger woman entering the walking closet and talking a few bed sheets, pillowcases, and blankets. She then walked to the bed and grabbed the left pillow.

"I hope you can understand," Cat said, taking a deep breath.

Kara stopped in her tracks but didn't turn around. "You can't call me by my name, of course, you need time to realize I'm your wife. Don't worry, I understand." Kara cleaned her wet cheeks. "I'll be in the guestroom; your medicines are in the kitchen."

* * *

 

The door of the elevator beeped twice. Kara turned around adjusting the sounds. She listened to the gears and the cables pulling up the bulky case. She walked to the front of the guest room, placing her hand on the door.

Kara squinted her eyes and lowered the rim of her glasses to see past the door. She saw Cat walking out of the room; she was barefoot, wearing baggy gray sweatpants, and Kara's loose white shirt. Kara took a deep breath. She wanted to get out of the room and hug her and tell her how lovely she looked.

It was easy to appreciate her wife clothe even with her x-ray vision.

There was something, to this day, which made Kara's hands tingle at the sight of her wife every time she changed clothing. Kara fell in love with the dresses, the tight skirts, the high heels, the button—downs, the blouses and even the blazers her wife use for work.

She couldn't disagree that her wife, looking authoritative and elegant was one of Kara's favorite's looks. Nevertheless, seeing Cat dress down, in sweatpants, a loose white shirt, Kara's shirt, made her stomach twist with butterflies.

Cat slowly removed the hairband that held her hair high on her head. Golden hair fell gradually on her shoulders. She touched the bandage and strolled to the elevator, waiting for it to reach the destination.

Kara didn't hear the shower or the bathtub. This meant her wife wasn't going to sleep anytime sooner. Kara guessed she decided to eat something, that the elevator was bringing food.

At the thought of that, Kara's stomach growled. She didn't have any breakfast, and it was almost midnight. Maybe the lack of calories was prolonging her body to mend itself. Her shoulder kept throbbing.

The elevator beeped twice one again. The doors slid open showing a silver cart in it. Kara was right, Cat order something from the service downstairs.

Cat pulled the cart and removed the white cloth from the bucket.

Kara's heart ran fast, as she noticed the bottle inside the cold bucket. Cat didn't order any food. Kara's gaze instantly moved to the left, in the direction of the kitchen. She saw the closed bag of pills sitting on top of the counter. Her wife didn't take any medications.

Cat didn't even open the bag.

Kara closed her eyes. She turned around placing her back against the door. Her body slid down until Kara's arms rounded her knees. She understood how her wife felt if she recurred to alcohol. Kara felt powerless for the first time in years.

Cat didn't drink anymore; she decided that it wasn't what she required. She replaced the whiskey for candy, she drank sporadically, but never in excess.

A glass of wine in dinner here and there was boundless for Cat. She understood the substantial drinking was more of a stress reliever. Her life was different. Kara didn't stress her, Olivia reassured her. Cat applied those rules a long time ago. States that are forgotten, just like the last five years of her life.

Kara turned again. She watched her wife walk into the kitchen. She opened a cabinet, looking for a glass. Kara was thankful they never moved the contents of the cupboard through the years. This would make Cat more relaxed in her home, despite how she felt earlier about the dresser, the toothbrush of the bed.

Cat picked the glass cup, walked to the elevator, pushed the cart back in and pressed a button. The elevator beeped twice and resumed its way downwards. Kara turned her entire body. She again reminded against the door. She removed her glasses and placed her hands on her face, rubbing her fingers over her eyes, cheeks, and jawline.

She heard Cat sliding the door of the balcony open, the soft drag against the tiles, positioning the chair not far from the door, creating a perfect view of parallel buildings and lights in front of her.

Cat felt contented. She closed her eyes, appreciating the moderate breeze. Cat thought about what month it was. It didn't feel hot, tropical, or too cold, so she quickly eliminated summer time. She took a deep breath, perceiving everything around her. She decided that it was a month in between August and October.

Cat stretched her fingers as if she was palping the breeze. She was sure that it was October.

Satisfied with her observations, Cat poured an inch in the glass cup and placed the bottle on the table next to her. Cat swirled the brown liquid, moving her wrist in circles. She stared at it for a couple of seconds, before she gulped the entire thing.

The liquid burnt her throat. The flavor surprised her, but the effects were more than she projected. Her headache seemed to hurt less instantly.

Kara turned in the room, thinking of what should she do. She opened the door, ran as a blur to their closet, reached behind Cat's blazers and pulled Supergirl outfit from their secret compartment. In a second, she was out of the window.

Kara took a deep breath, she rounded the penthouse, noticing her wife pouring more whiskey into the glass. She gulped at how delicate Cat looked. She wondered if by the end of the day her wife would feel better.

"How are you feeling?" Kara said, loud and confident.

Cat raised her gaze over the railing. She ogled red boots, followed by toned legs, a red short skirt, trailed by blue fabrics and a diamond symbol with the letter S in it. Cat smiled when she found blonde hair, a perfect smile directed towards her and a flowing cape behind the hero.

"Supergirl," Cat said, standing. She smiled and raised her whiskey glass at the hero flying above her. "Let me begin by saying thank you, for saving me." Cat took a deep breath, followed by a small gulp of whiskey. "I've wondered how many times I've repeated those words." Cat tilted her head. "I hope you never get tired of saving me." Cat smiled. "And, of course, tired of me saying thank you."

Kara smiled and floated down toward the balcony. She kept a reasonable distance, in case Cat was feeling uncomfortable around her.

"I will always save you," Supergirl said placing her hands on her waist. She took a step closer, looked at the whiskey in her wife's hands and reminded quietly for a couple of seconds. "Per your doctor's specifications, you shouldn't be drinking." Kara knew she probably went too far, but she was ready to confront the outcome.

Cat looked at the glass in between her fingers and then back at Supergirl. "What else did you hear?" Cat said rolling her eyes. "Besides that, I shouldn't be drinking?" Kara was surprised with the response. Cat didn't have any inhibitions in front of Supergirl.

"Everything," Kara said, softly. Cat nodded and lowered her head. "I needed to make sure you were okay." Kara held her hands with each other, but her gaze was forward, to her wife. After a few seconds, she decided to take a step back, giving herself and Cat some space.

"Needed," Cat said, walking past the hero with the bottle in hand. It wasn't a question. Cat repeated the word, acknowledging the significance with ease.

Kara closed her eyes at her wife's scent crossing her way. The soft touches of lavender and vanilla, coming from her wife's perfume made Cat's unique fragrance more noticeable.

Cat placed the bottle on the wide railing, refilling her glass and taking a sip. After two minutes of silence, Kara walked over Cat and stood next to her. "I couldn't find a single bottle of whiskey or scotch in the house. My bottles are filled with M & M's." Cat said, not looking at Supergirl. The tone changed, the atmosphere too, and if Kara were ready to listen to her wife's heartbeat, she'd know it altered also.

"You—you don't drink anymore," Kara said. "At least not like this."

"Would you mind sharing the reason why?" Cat said her tone with splashes of annoyance.

"Well, you drink when you're under stress," Kara said taking a deep breath. "Your wife and daughter control those now, thus, you don't need it." Kara looked at her wife's face. Her clear expression was always terrifying. This was the highest she saw her wife walls today. The largest she has seen them in what it felt like forever.

"Consequently, you came here to remind me that this," Cat answered, drinking the rest of the liquid. "It's not an activity I frequent?"

"I came here to accompany you." Kara said swiftly.

"What if I'm longing to be alone?" Cat said, pouring more whiskey into the cup.

Kara turned toward her wife. Cat kept her gaze fixed in the city, trying to preserve her rigid posture. She took a deep breath, gripping the cup when she noticed Supergirl closing the distance in between them.

Kara placed a strand of hair behind her wife's ear. "I know you don't want to be alone." She replied gently.

Cat heart speed, her mind tried to decipher what was the cause. Cat needed to understand what was the meaning of Supergirl's proximity. She required to know what type of friendship they have, and more importantly, how comfortable they were with each other.

"Well," Cat said after a long gulp of more whiskey, controlling the topic as she pleased. "Let me get you a drink." She turned around, leaving Supergirl behind and entering the kitchen.

Kara turned, staying put. She placed her elbows on the railing and watched her wife swayed her hips inside their house.

Cat came back with glass in hand, she placed the cup on the railing, poured an inch of whiskey in it and handed it over to Supergirl.

Kara took the cup, staring at the brown liquid for a second before she met green eyes. "What?" Kara said when she noticed her wife's curious eyes.

"Supergirl is here, on my balcony. The reporter in me is dying to ask a million of questions. Questions, that I probably asked, since we are—

"Best friends," Kara said with a smile.

"Right." Cat said, feeling a little at ease with the hero's smile.

"Come on." Supergirl said, placing the cup on the railing, facing Cat. Her wife stared at her furrowing her brows. "Ask away." Cat chuckled, and Kara's stomach felt warm instantly. She fought the urge to move forward and press their lips together. "I don't want anything to happen to the reporter in you, Mrs. Grant." She said, moving her hands for emphasis. This caused Cat to laugh, and Kara almost let herself listen to her wife's heartbeat.

Kara was frightened. Fearful she couldn't control herself if the heartbeat were the one she craved to listen. Kara laughed, admiring her wife's beautiful face.

She felt constricted and somehow shy. This reminded her the first time she told Cat she was beautiful. Cat was laughing at something silly Kara said about potstickers. She wanted to tell Cat how lovely she was. On the other hand, Kara was enjoying her wife's natural self, and she didn't want to jeopardize it.

"Let's see," Cat began saying. "Do you sleep?"

"Do you sleep?" Supergirl said, smiling. "That's the first thing you'll ask?" Cat smiled, rolling her eyes. "You will skip my identity, to ask about how many hours does my body requires of sleep?"

Cat sipped her whiskey, turning around toward the city. "I've figured since we know each other's for so long, I know that answer already," Cat shrugged feeling better with the help of the alcohol. "Am I, right?"

"Yes, you are," Kara said. "You're brilliant, of course, you discovered who I am."

Cat stared at Supergirl for a second. She noticed the difference in the person standing next to her. The image of what she remembered matched Supergirl's description nonetheless, but how the young woman complimenting her, was innovative and riveting.

"Meaning that you do disguise with us," Cat said. "I imagine you have a job, a husband, and a family."

"Yes, I do have a job," Kara said, turning around, matching her wife's position. "And a family," She shook her head. "No husband, though."

Cat decided to give Supergirl some space. She didn't like when guests asked about personal questions. Maybe Supergirl was a little like her. "So how many hours do you sleep?" Cat asked nonchalantly.

"I don't know? I love sleeping," Kara said smiling again. "I don't need to, the sun, from this earth, gives me my powers. But sleeping makes me feel human. It's out of habit, and I love it, of course."

"Is that something you desire, humanity?" Supergirl was quiet for a second before she shook her head no.

"That's all I wanted, years ago, now, I can't imagine myself as a normal person. I love helping people. If I could go back in time, I'll do it all over again."

Cat nodded quickly, fixing her eyes back to the front. She looked at the whiskey but didn't drink from it. "Going back in time sounds like a terrific idea." Cat tilted her head and took a sip from her glass.

"I'll be easier, I promise." Supergirl said placing her hand on top of Cat's.

Kara noticed the comfort and how her wife didn't flinch at the touch. She struggled to find the correct words. She has been trying to put her wife at ease all day long. Still, Cat was feeling stressed and drinking whiskey.

"I imagined my future countless time." Cat spoke softly. Kara watched retrieving her hand, casually. "I was aware that Carter was going to grow up and leave to pursue any dream he wanted. I was not going to hold him down.

"I envisioned a dull life. Eventually, CatCo popularity was going to be replaced by a millennial newspaper with an indie name.

"By then I would have doubled my money. Carter would have had enough for whoever he chooses to marry. It was going to be enough for both." Cat looked at Supergirl. "Adam."

Kara nodded while listening quietly.

"I'd move to one of the houses of the beach. Wake up every morning to have breakfast at a local café. I even named the employees," Cat smiled sympathetically. "The names were something simple, nothing like those names new parents are combining and that no one can spell."

Kara smiled at her wife's antics.

"Laura or Frank would serve me. They would prepare my regular and deliver it to the same table in the back, away from the windows and prying eyes.

"They'd bring me a warmed croissant, a tad of butter and coffee." Kara smiled at her wife, favorite breakfast. "The coffee would be black since I'd probably write an article about the dangers of using soy as a dairy substitute.

"I would bring a book with me, the same book I've read multiples times and knew by heart. I imagined myself, writing notes, describing the characters and changing them for my amusement. They would have them new personalities, traits.

"Laura or Frank would not walk over my table again. They wouldn't offer the local newspaper or replenish my coffee.

"I'd go home after ten in the morning, leaving a good tip on the table. Then I would tend the garden. A simple garden, without bushes, roses or shrubs."

Cat placed the cup on the railing, removing her hair from her face and putting it back behind her ear. Kara listened, stunned by Cat's story.

"I'll tend some herbs, like basil, and cilantro." Cat tilted her head, bringing her hands to cover her bare forearms. Kara noticed her wife was cold. The temperature dropped, but that was something Kara was almost oblivious.

In a blink of an eye, Kara disappeared inside the house, she went straight to the guest room, grabbed the blanket sitting on top of the bed and appeared next to Cat.

Cat didn't almost notice Supergirl was missing for less than a second, but her smile was grateful when the young hero, placed the blanket around her shoulders.

"Please," Supergirl said. "Continue."

Cat smiled, softly and resumed her story. "I'd use the garden herbs, to prepare the salad I would eat at lunchtime." Cat locked the blanket around her, feeling warm and comfortable. "After lunch, I would rewrite the chapter of the book I read in the café. I would entertain myself rephrasing the sentences and marking the writing style and mistakes with a red pen just to keep me sane.

"Once I finish, I'd print my work and place it over the corrections of the day before. I prepared myself to think that the papers weren't high enough and if I weren't still hungry, I'd double check the pages, criticizing my work and rewriting the chapter all over again.

"After that," Cat paused, drinking a little more from her cup. "I'd do some exercise, maybe spinning, or yoga. Perhaps go to the town and walk around. I'd observe the people, remembering the differences in clothing, lifestyle, and behavior, due to the warm weather and lack of traffic.

"Before sunset, I'd walk back to the house. I would cross the main door, dropping my shoes on the terrace, and grabbing a jacket from the closet.

"I would sit in front of the beach so that I could stare at the high bone fire made of bricks and some expensive materials.

"The sun would set, the fire would warm me, and if I were in a good mood, I'd go back inside, and get a glass of wine. The fermented fruits would accompany me along with the stars.

"I'd order some food." Cat smiled, replenishing the liquid in her cup. "There's this place, a small, bricked shop in town. They make the best spinach and mushroom pizza I've ever had."

Kara smiled, loving the way her wife's face smiled at the mention of greasy food.

"I'd convinced myself that buying the house of the beach was because of location and luxuries; to admit later that it was because of the pizza place.

"I'd have that for dinner and eat the leftover's later." Cat stopped talking, blinking quickly and covering her body a little more with the blanket. "I wouldn't normally go for greasy food," She said, regaining her posture. "Especially because I'd be ten or fifteen years older, and I'd have to change my schedule, and do spinning or yoga instead of walking in town, or rewriting the book.

"Nevertheless," Cat said, looking at Supergirl. "The fresh basil, the organic spinach, the fresh tomato sauce and delicious cheese, would be there, at night as a reminder."

Kara's eyes filled slowly with tears. "It was a reminder of the life I've planned. It was a reminder that no matter what life I prepared for myself, monotonous or dull, at the end of the night the simple things in life," Cat said, shifting her green eyes from Supergirl. "Like cheap pizza would make me feel calm. They would be rewarding, empowering, a vivid reminder that everything was going to be okay. I'd just have to focus on one day at a time."

Kara's tears rushed down her eyes. All of this, made her feel weak. Listening to her wife sharing this words with her… for the first time, deepened the love she felt for her.

"I'm sorry," Cat said, sipping her glass. "I probably bored you to death."

Kara blinked quickly, "You—you never shared that story with me before." Kara said, moving closer to her wife. "I mean—we normally talk about things, you know, we are… friends."

"That's what they told me today." Cat said nodding. "Even though that sound beautifully depressing and peaceful somehow. I prepared myself to be alone. I prepared myself for my future," Cat voice broke. The sudden change made Kara want to hold her and never let go. "Just to wake up today, five years later. This is not what I've prepared myself. It's not what I've planned."

"You're scared," Supergirl whispered.

"Don't get me wrong. I love Ollie with all my heart." Cat smiled, cleaning her cheeks with the blanket. "It was instant love."

"She's beautiful," Supergirl said, smiling softly.

Cat nodded. "I wouldn't want to wake up without this feeling. I wouldn't change Ollie."

"I understand." Supergirl said. "I understand… this… you, Cat."

"Now I'm married and oblivious to my previous life. I'm not only scared, Supergirl, but I am also beyond terrified."

They were both silents for a second. It was never awkward; it wasn't forced or fake. It was needed. Kara recollected her thought and turned to her wife.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, you have a lot of people who care about you," Supergirl said moving a little closer to Cat. "You see Adam almost every month. Carter comes down from Central City every weekend, and, a millennial newspaper hasn't replaced CatCo with an indie name." Cat laughed at this. "I don't think it'll ever be replaced. Carter won't allow it."

Cat smiled, placing the glass of whiskey to the side. "I have to admit that I am very fond of that."

"Most importantly, you have Olive." Cat turned toward the hero. There was something familiar in the way Supergirl mentioned her daughter name. "She's the best of you." Cat smiled at the thought of her daughter.

"She's amazing. I am counting the minutes until I see her again." Cat fixed her eyes on the front again. "She likes you very much, have you met her?"

"I did once, it was what started her obsession," Supergirl said smiling. "Which I find very cute, and I am beyond honored."

"She's passionate about the things she likes."

"Yes, she is like her mother, after all." Supergirl smiled, tapping the railing with her hands. "You know," She said, almost nervous. "I'm glad we had this moment. I'm always happy when we talk. I understand why you're scared, but, I am certain that you'll pass through this. You have a family now, they love you very much," Supergirl faced Cat, her hand softly placed on her arm under the blanket. "And your wife." She said slowly. "Kara loves you with all her heart. I've witnessed that love plenty of times."

"Is this a superpower I was oblivious? Do you always know what to say?" Supergirl removed her hand from Cat's arm and took a couple of steps back.

"No, I just know you," Supergirl said. "You haven't changed through the years."

"Some things change, Supergirl." Cat turned to see the hero prepare to fly away. "Apparently, I'm afraid of heights."

Supergirl laughed. "You are." She lifted her leg, instantly floating in the air. "Don't be fearful to accept that your future it's unlike of what you have prearranged. I will always be here for you." Supergirl bowed, pointing in the direction of the house. "We'll always be here for you."

"Thank you." Cat said pleased.

"Goodnight, Cat."

Cat bit the inside of her cheek. She observed the hero fly away from their penthouse. She hugged herself under the blanket and strolled inside. The glass of whiskey was long forgotten.

She rested the blanket on the couch, enjoying how warm the carpet fell under her bare feet. She turned, finding the place hollow. There was no sound. She couldn't even detect if the white noise was uplifting her or infuriating her.

She strolled to the kitchen, observing at the brown bag on top of the counter. She decided to open the cabinets again to get a glass of water, the pain was indeed gone, but her head started to whirl deliberately.

Cat chugged the rest of the cup, walking outside quickly to grab the bottle and the untouched cup of Supergirl. She poured the bottle down the sink and emptied the glasses.

She took a deep breath. She wasn't this person, after all, she couldn't hide behind alcohol.

Cat drank some more water and walked back to the hall, in the direction of the guest room. She had not thanked Kara for all that she did today. She didn't acknowledge her for Ollie, or for all the years she couldn't remember. She wasn't impartial with the millennial.

Cat stopped in front of Kara's room. She placed her hand in there, feeling anxious about what she should say, and how. This troubled Cat since her mind always worked fast and steady.

She knocked on the door…once… twice… three times. Her heart speed, she wondered if Kara would forgive her. Cat thought about how she would feel if this happened to Kara and not her. How would she feel if the person you were married to forget everything about you?

She needed to apologize.

She couldn't believe that it took her so long to accept that Kara was her wife. But it was, she was her wife, and there was nothing she could do. She was Ollie's mother. She was grateful for that.

Cat knocked on the door one more time, but no one answered.

"Kie—

Cat took a deep breath and placed her head down.

"Kara?" She said slowly. "Are you awake?" She said a little louder.

She wanted to open the door, but she decided it was probably too much.

"I'm sorry." She said walking away when Kara never opened the door. She passed through the dark hall, blocking the frames and rushing over to the kitchen. She needed water.

Cat stared at the brown paper bag, deciding that she needed more water and food.

She grabbed the cup again to sip more water when she heard a knock on the glass. She saw Supergirl floating in front of it. Cat smiled, walking over and sliding the door open.

In a blur, Supergirl disappeared and appeared again in front of Cat's eyes. She landed on the floor and smiled widely.

"Go in. It'll get cold." Supergirl smiled, pointing at Cat.

Cat turned, recognizing the brown pizza box sitting on her countertop next to the brown bag. Cat's heart pounded hard. She slowly walked to the kitchen, enjoying the aroma the pizza was providing.

"Goodnight, Cat."

She lifted the top, to find a mushroom and spinach pizza covered in mozzarella cheese. She didn't know what she was feeling. Her emotions were jumbled.

Cat pushed the top back and found a note taped to the box.

It's rewarding, empowering, a vivid reminder that everything will be okay. One day at a time, Cat.

—Supergirl

The feeling overwhelmed her as she took a bite of her favorite pizza. She moaned slowly at the flavor. Maybe this wasn't going to be hard after all.

She smiled, cleaning the unknown tears her eyes spontaneously shed. She replenished the glass of water and took the pizza box back to her room.

In a blur, Kara flew inside the window, changed her clothes and walked out of the guestroom. She passed the dark hall and walked to the couch. Kara grabbed the blanket her wife was using earlier and placed the material softly on her face. She sniffed slowly. Lavender and vanilla were plaster in it along with her wife's scent.

She went back to her room, wrapped her body in the blanket and fell asleep.

She was going to help her wife remember her, one day at a time.


	4. My Wife, The Millennial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat gets to know her wife.

The sun expanded through the tall and wide glass windows surrounding the entire bed lighting the room. Soft rays landed on Kara. Her hair shone beneath the warm waves, making her skin glow.

She stirred in bed. Kara recognized the scent instantaneously. Lavender and vanilla filled her lungs. Her arm didn't find soft skin.

She found a cold, empty pillow instead.

Kara placed the blanket on her nose. Her wife scent was calming and natural. It soothed Kara’s realization and truth. Kara remembered yesterday and last night. Taking a deep breath, she kept her eyes shut.

Her thumb traveled across her ring finger. In a second, blue eyes snapped open to the ringless finger. The sight scared her instantaneously. It frightened Kara how clumsy she could sometimes be. She was used to receiving those miniatures heart attacks when she couldn't find meaningful things.

As if her speed spoke for herself, she immediately held her necklace in her hands. Her beautiful wedding ring was next to her mother’s heirloom. Kara sighed, her shoulders and muscles quickly releasing tension.

In a quick blur, she opened the chain, removed her ring and placed it on her bare finger. Seeing the ring on her finger was a graceful reminder of the vows she made. It was always important, but very negligent of her when she wore the cape.

After a couple of minutes under the warm sun, Kara stood. She walked to the mirror removing her long sleeve shirt, twisting her body to inspect her shoulder over her black sports bra.

She smiled when her skin was patched and healed. “Thank Rao.” She muttered.

Footsteps caught Kara’s attention through her normal hearing. She quickly fetched her glasses and opened the guest room door.

Cat blinked in surprise at how rapidly Kara opened the door. She turned her head, acknowledging that she wasn't alone in the hall anymore.

To her surprise, the sight was innovative and intriguing, apparently out of the ordinary. She reminded rigid, in control of the situation with a neutral face. Cat’s green eyes went to the floor and then to bare feet. She saw the cotton pants that stopped right on Kara’s hips. The oblique’s, strident and well formed; followed by easily visible abs.

Cat finished her observations by rushing her eyes through a black sports bra. Her eyes flashed across Kara’s sunny smile and traveled over bright gold hair and fine shoulder blades.

She didn't need to stare. Years of perfecting her observations methods were enough. Cat only gazed over Kara’s body no longer than two seconds. Nonetheless, the image was engraved in the media mogul’s mind. She saw enough, so she gracefully turned her body back to the frame. Gaping at objects felt more suitable.

“Good morning,” Kara said leaving behind any affectionate word.

Cat mind traveled to the countless time her last name was included in that sentence. It was different, and she was conceding the changes unhurriedly. “If I couldn't see my daughter’s nose on your face, I’d say this picture was photoshopped,” Cat spoke; bright and normal. She thought the topic would be appropriate for the occasion since she was ogling the detailed picture. “Aren’t you a little cold?” She said with ease.

Kara understood the meaning behind her wife’s words, so she fiddled her glasses, went back in the room and put her shirt on.

“Good morning,” Cat said when she saw Kara through her peripherals.

Kara was impressed at how subtle and endearing her wife could be. Still, today, after five years, her wife methods and charms were extremely impressive and truthful. The elegance and the beauty Cat possessed was beyond words could express; even when her wife wore black sweatpants, a white long sleeve sweater and her reading glasses.

“It’s not,” Kara said, leaning her body against the doorframe. “Photoshopped.”

Cat scoffed playfully. “I figured,” She said nonchalantly. “I’d be devastated if it was.” Her tone changed, lost in the niceties of the picture.

Kara moved one step out of the guest room, observing the picture over her wife’s shoulder. Her apartment was bright, adorned for Thanksgiving; her nine-month belly was peeking out abruptly from her cardigan, and her maternity shirt was rolled, revealing her entire stomach. Carter’s hands were both on her stomach, while Cat was kissing her belly button.

She beamed at the picture.

Cat looked at Kara, noticing the distance. “What I meant to say was… how can you have a body like that after pregnancy?” Cat rolled her eyes and turned to the picture. “Taking into consideration Ollie is four,” She tilted her head back to Kara. “Still…took me innumerable encounters with a stiff bicycle seat and a yoga mat after Carter.”

Kara snickered, accepting the minor rotation of her wife’s eyes and the tilt of her head. “I—am not from this planet,” Kara said friskily.

Cat turned to the picture. “You look… spectacular,” She said casually. “Pregnant, of course.” She waved her hand to dismiss any emotion.

Kara lowered her head. There was nothing she craved more than to listen to her wife’s heartbeat right now.

She missed the gesture.

The hall provided the correct space and Kara provided the comfort. Cat appreciated the distance Kara granted. Her personal space reminded untouched by the millennial standing next to her. Once again, Cat was grateful, but selfish to express her feelings.

“Would you like to see Olive’s room?” Kara blocked the sincere silence, pointing to a door a couple of steps down the hall.

Cat’s eyes lit with excitement, her hands found each other’s, using them for support as she followed Kara.

Once inside the colorful room, her eyes watered instantly. She never envisioned her future with bright rooms and toys. Cat’s heart pounded fast. Her observation methods worked reckless in the area.

The horizontal twin bed placed against the wall made the room look larger, more extended. Cat noticed a red cape lying on orange sheets, followed by red pillows resting on the headboard. To her right, a multicolored bookshelf caught her attention, but the impressive mural on her left, made her turn quickly.

Tall trees stood next to each other. The green color and the details made the mural realistic. Striking. Exceptional and cautiously formed leaves enclosed the branches of trees Cat was positive she has never seen before. The beautiful trees rounded what it looked like a pool of mud with rocks and tall grass.

Cat smiled at the painting, and then at the sandbox shaped in a rectangular form underneath the long wall. She smirked, looking from left to right.

“Beautiful.” She said. Her voice was soft, pure almost melodic.

Kara observed, enjoying her calmed, stress-free wife.

Cat kneeled gently in front of the sandbox. She slid her fingers delicately over white sand. The texture felt extremely comfortable as if the millions of tiny rocks weren't from a big raspy sack bought in a home décor place. Cat couldn't comprehend how her surroundings complimented her four—year—old.

“She’s very particular about the things she likes.” Kara’s words retold Cat how much the millennial knew her. It didn't surprise Cat that Kara knew what she was thinking. In less than forty—eight hours she has managed to impress Cat like never. Kara was attentive, understanding and caring. Cat swallowed softly, forcing down how guilt-ridden she was feeling for not thanking Kara. For not apologizing.

Cat stood grazing her fingers over each other’s, escaping from the sandy texture. She smiled at nothing while she ogled the room quickly and precise.

“Close your eyes.” Cat found blue eyes through familiar rims. Kara had both of her hands around her waist, and a perfect sunny smile was adorning her face. Kara’s tone was playful, or so Cat thought. She learned something new about the young woman and mother of her child every time she faced her. It felt like a gracious discovery, unique and charming in the most straightforward ways. Odd, and general remarks she avoided due to her professionalism. Observations that were undoubtedly there but she never acknowledged.

Cat hummed, closing her eyes, trusting Kara with ease. It was strange how not strange it felt.

She envisioned the younger woman walking past her. Cat heard what it sounded like the cylinder of a small curtain and footsteps coming her way.

“You can open them now,” Kara said with a chuckle.

Cat complied. Her heart warmed at the sight of a medium size stuffed elephant in Kara’s hands. She was anxious now. Excited and expecting to see Ollie. She has missed her. Furthermore, the round orange elephant, with a black bow tie around his neck made her understand her daughter’s spontaneous persona. Ollie’s joke was evident in her mind. Her daughter was fascinating and very bright.

“Mr. Knows!” Cat said, alarmed by her sudden tone. In a second, everything clicked. She turned toward the wall, looking at the mural. “Mr. Knows walked to the pond to wash his hairy nose,” Cat mumbled, and Kara was thankful for her super hearing. “She’s incredible.” She said smiling, facing Kara.

“Handsome, isn’t he?” Kara sneered, passing Cat the fluffy toy.

“Worthy of a bow tie.” Cat laughed effortlessly, squeezing and smelling Mr. Knows.

Cat’s corporal expressions were enough to ease Kara’s. She decided to step closer to her wife; maintaining Cat’s desired distance almost to perfection. Kara waited, expecting any constrictions of her wife’s muscles; nevertheless, she stood comfortably in front of her.

“Look at his teeth,” Kara said, slowly lifting Mr. Knows trunk. Cat noticed a couple of yellow stickers in the form of her daughter’s favorite fruit. Cat was proud of the recent memory.

“Bananas stickers on his teeth?” Cat said, moving the toy closer to her face. The stickers were not more significant than a small button.

“Those,” Kara began saying using a somber tone. “Are cavities.” Cat chuckled, shaking her head. “You’ll see them when nobody brushes Mr. Knows teeth before it’s time to enter his cave.” Kara made an apologetic face, before pushing her glasses up her nose.

“I see,” Cat said arching her brow, remembering the warningly tone Ollie used toward Kara, telling her to brush Mr. Knows teeth. “I’m guessing he’ll have to double brush tonight.”

“Correct,” Kara said, removing the bananas stickers from the row of white teeth underneath Mr. Knows trunk. Kara’s eyes traveled to her wife’s. She felt butterflies when Cat maintained the gesture. The sudden silence comforted both simultaneously. Kara smirked, shifting her eyes from green and unsticking more bananas from the toy’s trunk. “Messy eater.” She rolled her eyes, walking backward spontaneously. “Olive would put them there in the morning after he eats, too, of course, remove them later before bedtime.”

“Brilliant,” Cat said with a chase smile. “Sounds like a terrific idea to keep a four—year—old motivated to brush every day.”

“Your idea,” Kara tilted her head. “You are a terrific mother.”

Cat rolled her eyes, sympathetically. She slowly squeezed Mr. Knows in her hands. She was too happy to demolish her excitement with her gloomy reality. There was no time for negative thoughts of lost memories. The feeling was there. Cat absorbed her emotions in what she had around her.

New memories.

Her memories were absent, but Ollie would be there endlessly.

“Can you stretch your arm?” Kara asked, and Cat complied quickly, feeling curious. Kara’s fingers pushed the silk material of Cat’s sweater revealing her wrist. Kara turned her wife’s hand and placed two bananas stickers on the inside of her wrist. “Since Olive takes them off at night, we have to put them back in the morning. Just so he can eat, of course.” Cat nodded. “So, you’ll put two stickers on top of his trunk so that he can eat by himself.”

“Understood,” Cat said, retrieving her hand casually. “And I put these on here because?”

Kara sneered. “The stickers are in the kitchen, left drawer underneath the coffee maker. Every morning when you prepare your coffee, you stick them there, to later place them in his trunk before you wake Ollie in the morning.” Cat was amused. She listened to every word, rewarding Kara with her smile. “I am certain that you have never forgotten about it, I think you like them there.”

“I'm happy to hear that.” She smiled at Kara then at Mr. Knows. “Are the stickers cavities or his food?” They both laughed at the question. Cat was starting to appreciate Kara’s laugh. It was another thing Cat was grateful, another topic that was meant to be discussed.

Eventually.

“Honestly, we’re not sure. If it works for Olive, works for us.”

“Her methods work.” Cat looked at the room one more time and then back at Mr. Knows. “Is it time to feed him?” Kara nodded, and Cat removed the stickers from her wrist and placed them on Mr. Knows trunk.

“Then you’ll put him back in his cave so he can eat. Then Olive will switch them to his teeth once he finishes.” Kara was not surprised at how her wife was receiving the new information. She was compromised to know everything about their daughter. Kara knew her wife’s devotion and enthusiasm. She let Cat store the vital information in her mind. Keeping it safe, guarding it forever.

Something felt special about the room. She couldn't describe the correct feeling. Cat thought it was because being inside the room was as if she knew her daughter better. Nevertheless, something was refreshing and exceptional of how the toy felt in her hands. There was something relaxed whenever she gazed at the mural and the multicolored books.

She couldn't decide what was making her feel at home. The toy, her surroundings or the company.

Cat smiled at Mr. Knows one more time before blinking quickly to prevent tears. It was too early for that; she glanced at the red cape on top of Ollie’s bed. The material looked substantial and real.

“Is this an original piece?” She asked, waiting for Kara to answer the sentence.

But Kara was lost in her wife’s figure. She watched how her wife held Mr. Knows close to her chest while walking over the bed. She sat next to the red material across orange sheets, and slowly answered her question without the need of Kara.

Kara recognized the way her wife’s fingers danced on top of the fabric, appreciating every little detail. She saw the admiration. The joy Cat felt knowing that her daughter loved Supergirl and that the hero probably gave this to Olive.

Cat took a deep breath. She couldn't understand why her mind traveled quickly to the hero, nonetheless what she did for her last night.

Cat needed to thank her as well.

Supergirl.

“Do you fancy some coffee?” Kara asked subtly. She knew the answer; it was ten minutes past her wife’s coffee time. Nevertheless, Cat was different, despite the distinct look in her eyes. Cat was comfortable around her, and that was something Kara wanted to fortify. She needed Cat to be contented in every aspect. Asking if she wanted some coffee felt like the most appropriate question in the word.

Last night she discovered new things about her wife. Additional valuable information about Cat’s feelings. Maybe her wife was an entirely different person. Yes, Kara could describe her body language, yet, her surroundings and all the new information was forming a separate Cat. Her wife was going to be different, and Kara respected that.

“Coffee sounds perfect, thank you,” Cat said nodding.

“Okay,” Kara said walking backward. “I’ll be in the kitchen. Are you hungry?”

“Coffee would do just fine, Kara.” Cat walked to Mr. Knows cave but turned to face the millennial.

Kara was frozen, her mouth opened and her cheeks red. Kara took a deep breath furrowing her brows and smirking slowly as if she just acknowledged what her wife did.

“My—you…said?” Cat cocked her hip and gazed at the nervous woman. Kara cleared her throat, clapped and fiddled her glasses. “Coffee. This way.” She pointed to the hall and kept walking back until she hit the doorframe of Olivia’s room. “Sorry, okay.”

Kara jumped, floating in the air for three seconds, before turning to see if her wife followed her out of Olive’s room. She held her hands firmly, smiling at the success. Her feet landed on carpet, and her smile was broad and full of ancient sentiments.

The feelings were the same, her wife calling her by her name meant everything. Kara didn't mind that the reasons weren't similar, she wasn't surprised by the dimmed light of an office without a window, or that Cat dragged her things, including her lunch across the bullpen. If so, this moment felt more intimate and precious. Cat called Kara by her name holding Mr. Knows, after stroking Supergirl cape and inside their daughter’s room.

She understood that Cat was under conditions, under different scenarios. Nonetheless, the tone and pronunciation how her wife addressed her was an emotion filled with pleasant memories.

Kara flashed a smile toward Cat’s favorite mug. She filled the cup with hot coffee and grabbed a couple of raw sugar packets. Her mind quickly stopped her routinely activities. The starting sugar packets were a new addition to her wife’s coffee if by current you could say a couple of years. The purest flavor without dairy, helped Cat start her day. The sweet organic sugar was a touch to ease the bitterness.

Kara placed the raw sugar packets back in its container. Her wife didn't want her new coffee. Cat grew to love the flavors of coffee without dairy. She was more inclined to the taste.

Kara did what she knew best. She moved quickly over her wife’s coffee, placing the correct amount of soy. Kara lifted her glasses to heat the liquid. Preparing what she bought every morning, before eight o’ clock.

“Is it October?” Cat said entering the kitchen. Kara's heart sped at the thought of her wife catching her heating the coffee with her laser beam.

“Yes, October fourteen.”

Cat observed Kara. The millennial walked over her and handed her the mug with her left hand. Kara’s ring caught Cat’s attention. The white gold band was beyond beautiful. It was a delicate and straightforward diamond. It matched Kara’s descriptions; charming and candid.

Kara noticed that Cat was staring at her ring. “I'm sorry, I—I can take it off if you want.” Kara moved her right hand to her left, holding her wedding ring in her fingers.

“No,” Cat said, nodding slowly. “Wear it. It suits you.” She looked at the mug in her hands, and without a doubt in her former assistant, she sipped the coffee.

The hot, bold coffee soothed her throat. The perfect flavor enhanced her senses instantly. The coffee in her hands was excellent.

She decided that it was time to make things lighter in between them. Cat managed to keep the conversation flowing and not dull while in the hall or Ollie’s room. The surroundings didn't provide her with an excuse to mislead the discussion to a different topic. She was alone, in a kitchen with her former assistant across her.

Cat was ready to talk about multiple things now that her body endured pure caffeine. Nonetheless, the slight discomfort her assistant probably felt was because she decided to be bold and careless about her observation methods. She granted Kara the doubt and judgment when gazing accidentally directly to the ring.

“The perks of fetching my coffee every morning,” Cat said, releasing tension in between them. She wasn’t proud of how her conversation was fluent when it came to objects or things.

Cat was an expert diverting conversation.

Kara smiled, walking back and preparing a mug of coffee for herself. “It comes in handy, right?” She said, with liquid ten times warmer than her wife’s and with a sincere smile on her features.

“You do that often,” Cat noticed, sliding her fingers over the hot ceramic. “I am sure that it’s always been there,” She waved her hand in the air. “I’ve never noticed.”

Kara shrugged her shoulders and squinted her eyes. “Care to elaborate?” She asked, providing her wife enough comfort to control the topic all over again.

“I’ve never seen you smile repeatedly. Never this frequent.” Cat said, pursing her lips. At this, Kara’s smile felt like the sun, warm and radiant. “Definitely a better sight than to see you cry,” Cat said, organizing her thoughts, sipping her coffee. Kara looked down, fiddling her glasses. Her expressions were soft and relaxed, contemplating the possible outcome of this conversation. She was perplexed at the subtle way her wife complimented her smile. She was extremely joyful of how charming her wife was, chit chatting with her, creating a peaceful atmosphere around them, around herself. “You must know how I feel about crying.” Kara nodded, smirking at how Cat diverted a pretentious sentence filled with emotions to a standard topic of things she annoyed.

“Ah,” Kara beamed, pointing at her mouth. “I do this all the time.”

Cat smiled back. “I believe you do.”

Cat took a sip of her coffee, enjoying the flavor. She met Kara’s eyes and kept them there for at least two seconds. The silence grew while she looked deeply into Kara’s eyes for the first time. It amazed how clear and blue they were. The sky could camouflage in them certainly.

She was interrupted by a phone going off, somewhere in the living room. Kara switched her gaze toward Cat’s purse. The Prada bag was resting on a table next to the elevator.

“It must be your assistant,” Kara said, gazing at the microwave behind her, noticing the time.

Cat gulped. The coffee taste on her tongue felt sour, her throat felt dry and clogged at the idea of answering a phone to a stranger and unquestionably discuss a topic her brain was oblivious.

Her hands gripped the hot mug. Her knuckles turned white as she counted slowly the annoyingly continuous ring of her cell phone.

Kara knew it was important. She was also aware that her wife shared the same line of thought with her. Kara noticed the stiff shoulders of Cat, the tense neck, and her rigid posture.

“Hey,” Kara said taking a couple of steps closer, her voice was soft and caring. “Do you mind if I… answer?” She tilted her head, in the direction of the elevator, and waited for her wife’s response.

“Of course, Kara,” Cat said, breaking her thoughts and flexing her fingers around the mug.

Kara smiled at the mention of the correct name and went to answer the phone. She saw her wife’s assistant name on the screen.

“Hello? Oh, no it’s me.” Kara said.

Cat sipped her coffee again, turning toward the sliding doors of the balcony, focusing in the sky and buildings; diverting her thoughts and muscles from tension, but maintaining the correct space in between Kara and the phone call.

“I should’ve emailed you this morning. Everything happened so fast that—yes, she’s okay, thanks for asking.” Cat filled her lungs with air, imagining the exchange of words. “Oh, no.” Cat turned, noticing that Kara’s concerned tone matched Kara’s troubled face. “National City knows better.” Cat lowered the mug, listening carefully at Kara. “Yes, hopefully. We need a better line.” Kara shook her head slightly. “What about the Daily Planet? What’s Clark’s line? Good.” Cat opened her eyes slightly at the mention of Kent. “I need to see the options, put him in line, please.”

Kara rolled her eyes, passing furiously by Cat. She couldn't help how intrigued she was of the conversation and how it turned; simultaneously, she was glad that Kara was in control.

Kara strolled into the kitchen and walked by the fridge into what looked like a hall that Cat wasn't aware. She followed the millennial through a dimmed hall brightened by hanging light bulbs. She saw Kara pushed a glass door, disappearing into a room.

Cat rushed her steps, eagerly to not miss the conversation. Nevertheless, her feet daunted her when she saw a mini replica of her office in her penthouse. She saw Kara clicking the computer on, the bright white light of the screen illuminated the area. Kara sat in the big chair, sipping from her mug and placing it on the glass desk. Cat watched curiously as her former assistant grabbed a remote and pressed a button.

The TV’s on the wall started turning one by one in perfect synchronization. She saw Kara pressing another button. The curtains of the room folded slowly by themselves, revealing tall high windows and what it looked like another balcony.

The rustic and beautiful decoration of the office was now easily visible as Cat passed the glass doors, entering the room. She saw a mini bar on the corner with a vase full of M & M’s, followed by a half of a wall covered in drawings and scribbles from Ollie.

Cat smiled instinctively, enjoying the warmth her heart induced. She had to admit that the idea of drawings on the fridge was cliché and beautiful; still, she was a little intrigued of why her fridge wasn't decorated with such vital decorations. It astounded her that the papers were in her office instead of the refrigerator.

Cat was still herself, after all, these years.

Kara’s voice snapped Cat from her emotions. “I need to speak to him.” She forced herself from looking at beautiful drawings of elephants with bowties and turned to the multiples screens on the wall.

She readily detected the colors of the headlines and what media they came.

Blackouts in National City

NC running by solar energy

Supergirl helps the most influential person of NC over injured citizens

Nearby cities affected by NC power plant explosion

S.T.A.R Labs and CCPD investigate cause of explosion

Cat scoffed at the specific headline. She walked closer, looking at the giant screen on the wall. Her media was passing the traffic report in the morning. She quickly reread the headlines, comprehending why her assistant called.

“Where is he?” Kara said standing up and walking over the TVs. She grabbed the remote and clicked the TV unmuting the reporter.

“Nurses at National City hospital confirmed that the only person that came in between the hero’s arms was media mogul Catherine Grant—Danvers. Hospital staff confirmed that various citizens were delivered by the Man of Steel and the Martian Manhunter.”

Cat shook her head, mentally cursing the Opal City news for such negligent words. Nobody was going to imply any baloney to her protégé. Kara quickly muted the reporter's voice and sat down in her wife’s chair.

“Oh, thanks for joining us,” Kara said dryly, holding her wife’s cell phone with her cheek and shoulder as she typed quickly. “Why are we showing the traffic while Opal City reporters destroy Supergirl’s and National City’s reputation?” The question was simple, consistent and Cat couldn't have rephrased it better. “Why haven't I received the pictures yet? Her email, not mine.” Cat was incredibly amazed by how prompt Kara deliberated her options. Kara kept typing. “No, we’re not indicating how many people Supergirl flew to the hospital. We will cover the actual story, Snapper.”

Cat crossed her arms at the mention of Snapper’s name. Suddenly, she was feeling hot and bothered by the situation even more. She could imagine the random headlines he was providing Kara.

She was astounded by her view. Kara was managing the entire situation with expertise. It stunned Cat that Kara knew who Clark Kent was. What surprised her the most was how sharp and influential Kara was replying to Snapper. The confidence and resilience were incredible.

Cat thought that Kara knew what was happening because of her. She was probably stressed about the whole situation, and she mentioned this to Kara. However, how Kara was acting, the tone and look on her face resembled her young self.

Kara was a CatCo reporter, without a doubt.

“I,” Kara said shaking her head, moving the cell phone to her hand. “I am certain that my wife would be distraught if she heard what you’re implying, therefore, let’s be gracious that you are speaking with me instead of her, okay? Still, unacceptable Snapper.”

Cat smirked, sipping her coffee and walking over the wall to see more drawings of Ollie. She focused on the sketches, Kara just referred to her wife, and the word didn't sound as excruciating as before.

“They’re not appealing,” Kara said dragging her words and clicking the space bar continuously. “I don't want a picture of Supergirl. She wasn't the only one there.” Cat moved a couple of steps to the front, switching her gaze over the drawings. “Did you get the email? I want a velvet headline bar, font size fourteen, preferably white.” Cat raised her brow at how peculiar Kara’s descriptions were. “I’ll finish this now, prepare the reporter, we need to go live. Okay, thank you.”

Kara typed some more before she stood, grabbing the coffee mug and sipping slowly; she drunk a little more and placed the phone on the desk after she finished the call. She noticed Cat standing close to the wall. “Do you trust me?” Kara flashed a smile to her wife.

Nonetheless, Cat was lost for words. Kara was bold, trusty and direct; a vivid image of Cat handling the situation.

“Unquestionably,” Cat responded.

Kara turned waiting for the headline, and Cat walked over and stood next to the millennial. The traffic news ended, flashing the velvet bar with white fonts size fourteen.

City of heroes

Cat smiled at the headline accompanied by three heroes floating in the air conveyed by NCPD. The headline was short and powerful. Three words empowered meaningless sentences from the competition. The picture showed unity, accord, and harmony. It provided coziness and relief to National City citizens. The prompt headline brought peace and reassurance. Its meaning destroyed negativity and armed security.

Cat was pleased.

Beyond pleased.

“Brazen, Kara.” She said, turning slightly, facing her. “It suits you,” She began saying. “You are a reporter, an astonishing one,” Cat said proudly. “I knew it since I first interview you, I always knew you were meant for more.”

Kara's stomach felt warm, she wanted to kiss her wife and thank her for her beautiful words. “You inspired me.” Was all Call could say.

She took a deep breath; the moment was perfect to thank Kara for everything. It was time to leave the insecurities behind and be bold about it. Cat didn't do feelings unless they were quickly returned. Additionally, Cat was confident that she held something special in the millennials heart. It was hard for Cat because even though she could see how exceptionally Kara was, her feelings were jumbled and constricted. She needed to define herself.

Just when Cat decided to rephrase the correct sentence, the phone rung one more time. They both looked down and then to each other’s eyes. Cat read the name of the person calling and handling the phone to Kara.

Kara smiled at the quick shoulder shrug her wife gave her, before walking to the front of the door.

Cat placed her hand on the glass doors, listening to how Kara answered the phone one more time. Her tone was more relaxed and serene. She stopped in her tracks when she saw another glass door in front of her office. The dark room was still a mystery to her, just like her office. The only light coming out of the place was a thin line gold line, escaping from underneath the curtains.

She took two steps, placed her hand on the handle and pushed the door open. Cat turned back, looking at the curtain in her office seeking any similitude. She saw a small box on the wall. She stretched her hand in the darkroom finding the same box. The curtains started to fold next to each other’s revealing the interior of the room slowly.

Cat’s eyes drifted quickly to the objects around her. The room was two steps leveled down, and every corner was covered in white sand.

Small, mediums and tall easels were standing across the room; the legs swiftly buried in the sand. She saw spots of color on the white sand, underneath exquisite paintings. Vibrant colors adorned the canvasses hanging from the wall, while soft and tender tones rested on the easels ones.

Everything around her was incredibly beautiful. She took the steps down, smiling at the sand castle in the corner, next to some beach toys. She could imagine everything around her. Ollie would play in the sand, while Kara painted right across her office. She couldn't help but smile at the glass doors.

There was something special about it. She couldn't understand why she was unbelievably fond of the idea.

Cat moved her feet in the warm sand as she moved closer to one of the paintings. The canvas was pearl white with splashes of gold across the center.

The soft colors distinguished remarkably.

“Olive splattered those there, by mistake.” Cat jumped at Kara’s voice. “She was helping me wash the brushes but tripped with her feet.” Kara giggled. “She never dropped the brush, though.” Cat smiled, feeling comfortable with Kara’s voice next to her. Cat was always ready for stories of her daughter. “She ran to your office, embarrassed that she ruined one of my canvas.”

“It’s beautiful,” Cat said.

“It’s not finished yet. I have to combine the light in the corner and mold the splashes.” Cat turned, looking at the young woman speaking about the painting. “Maybe create a soft texture to dissipate the corners pale colors. I can probably add some pink or silver.” Cat was lost in Kara’s face. It was impressive how deeply she felt about the painting. She was getting to know Kara, and it was unexpected. The way Kara controlled the headlines earlier and the simplicity of how she was describing her art was proof of how brilliant and remarkable she was. “I want to create the perfect lighting, making it admirable from a distance but astonishing when closer.” Kara doubled take. She switched her gaze from the painting to her wife. “I'm sorry, was I—rambling? Yes, I was.” She said taking a deep breath.

“Oh, please continue. You are very passionate about everything you care.” Cat complimented her. “Kara, they are all incredible. Ollie’s mural, and the paintings around the house, they’re all yours. They’re stunning.”

Kara smiled lovingly, stretching her hand in front of her wife. “Hi, I am Kara Danvers,” She said, leaving behind the second last name proposedly, granting her wife the space she needed. “Former assistant of Cat Grant, queen of all media,” Cat arched her brows, taking Kara’s hand in hers. “Reporter at CatCo Magazine.” Kara softly shook her wife’s hand, resumed her speaking but never retrieved her hand. “I also own a gallery a couple of blocks down from CatCo Plaza and,” Kara decided to be playful and charming. She didn't want to force the topic, but Olive was an inevitable one. “You might recognize my nose if I recall a four—year— old wears it beautifully on her face.” She finished, tapping her nose twice with her free hand.

Cat chuckled, looking at her hands. Kara stretched her index finger swiftly onto Cat’s pulse point. The gesture was quick, barely noticeable for Cat. The movement was subtle and incognito. It was perfect for Kara.

Cat felt how warm Kara’s hands were in there. She quickly observed how Kara’s fingers rested gracefully on her side.

Kara closed her eyes for a second, smiling when she felt the pulse of her wife on her fingers. The constant, tranquil thump made Kara’s stomach flip. Her wife was comfortable around her, the feeling was incredible.

Cat smiled, retrieving her hand casually. “I've been prolonging this conversation because my vocabulary lacked the correct words.” Kara tilted her head, placing her hands in her pockets. “First I need to apologize. It was incredibly rude of how I treated you. I was afraid and in denial.” Kara shook her head and opened her mouth to speak, but Cat raised her hand, silencing Kara. “If you stop me I don't think I’ll ever say it.” Kara nodded, her expressions were soft, and Cat could see her eyes shining behind her glasses. “I am still afraid, less, significantly less, of course, but terrified. I'm so scared to compromise Ollie’s lifestyles. I'm horrified that I can’t be up to speed with my company.

“I'm thankful, but paranoiac because I don't have Carter around.” She looked around the room. “I should be more careful of how I address you. You deserved to be called by your name.” She said rolling her eyes. “You took care of me, and all I did was kick you out of the room you sleep every night.” Cat took a couple of steps, clearing the space from Kara. She looked at buildings through the glass windows. “I was insolent, impolite and selfish; and I am not upset because you didn't answer the door last night when I knocked.” Kara opened her eyes, placing her hand on her forehead. Her wife probably did this while she was getting her the pizza.

“Thing is,” Cat said, holding her hands. “I might not understand multiple things; like how a young, brilliant woman like you ended up marrying an old bitter CEO.” Kara rolled her eyes at the immortal topic. “But I must thank you for Olivia,” Cat said softly. “She’s incredible. I don't have the correct adjectives to describe how stunning and perfect she is.” She chuckled. “Sometimes a reporter like me can’t find the correct words.”

Kara cleaned a tear that escaped from her eyes and Cat mimicked her actions.

“Thank you. Thank you for the life that I have now. For the pictures on the hall that I am sure I’ll be brave enough to watch throughout the week. For preparing my coffee from five years ago, and not my usual. Thank you for showing me where to put Mr. Knows stickers, and for not blocking my personal space.” Cat chuckled and turned towards Kara. She felt comfortable under the sand. “Thank you for my daughter’s nose.”

Kara's heart beaded fast at the raw emotions. Her wife, the woman she fell in love with years. Still, she managed to make her heart flutter with overflowing love. “You are very welcome, Mrs. Grant,” Kara said, gazing at green eyes.

“Oh, please, call me Cat.” The older woman said, stretching her hand.

Kara looked at the hand, her wife’s eyes were inviting and sparkling. She moved slowly, observing any tension from her wife. She took another step when she didn't find any. Kara passed the stretched hand and embraced her wife.

Cat rounded her arms around Kara quickly. She could feel her heart thumping in her chest. She could feel Kara’s strong arms around her, yet the embrace was delicate and soothing. The coconut shampoo reminded her of something. The scent calmed her.

Kara pulled back first, beaming at her wife with glossy eyes. “I will be here with you. I’ll help you with everything.”

“I believe you’ll do an excellent,” Cat said shrugging her shoulders, smiling slightly. She moved her toes in the sand and then observed Kara. “How did you get all the sand in here? I mean, I know how.”

“I flew— I had people… people flew some here.” Kara said rapidly. “From Fiji.”

“I think I might like some for my office. Feels very relaxing.” Cat said nonchalantly.

“Look, and right over the corner you can wash your feet,” Kara said pointing at the small hose under a drain next to a table with towels.

“You thought about everything.”

“Not really,” Kara said scratching her neck. “You grew tired of finding sand everywhere.”

Cat tilted her head. “That sounds like me.”

“Yeah.”

Cat turned, looking at everything around the room. “I feel better. I just need to see our daughter.” Kara bit her bottom lip when her wife used the word our.

“She should be here any minute now,” Kara said adjusting her super hearing to the gears of the elevator.

Right on time, the elevator beeped. Cat smiled, rushing through the two steps, leaving Kara’s studio with her feet covered in sand. Kara floated in the air, blowing slowly to her feet as she left the room.

Cat reached the doors and greeted one of the aunts with a big smile. Her smile grew when she saw Ollie asleep over the young woman’s shoulder.

Alex mumbled hi to Cat, while she passed Olivia to her mother.

Cat heart beamed with love when Ollie cuddled closer to her. She turned to Kara and walked toward her daughter’s bedroom.

“Hey,” Alex asked, stepping out of the elevator and kissing her sister’s cheek. “How’s your shoulder?” Her tone was concerned and lovingly.

“Healed. I guess I needed vitamin C.” Kara joked flexing her shoulders.

“Speaking of,” Alex said, looking at the hall and then back at her sister. “Last night we were playing hide and seek around the apartment,” Kara smiled. “And Maggie tripped with the board where we pin our mail.” Kara nodded, visualizing her sister apartment. “Thing is that a couple of tacks fell, and Olivia ran over some.”

“Oh Rao, is she okay, why didn't you call me?” Kara opened her eyes widely, but her sister pulled a couple of tacks from her pocket and stretched her hand open to Kara. “What am I looking at?” Kara grabbed the tacks, noticing how the small sharp needle was bent over the left side. “She,” Kara stuttered, turning the tack in her fingers. “She’s okay, right. She walked through them?”

“Yes,” Alex said excitedly. “I promise you that I rushed to get them, everything happened so fast, and Olive ran on them, sending the tacks to a corner.”

“Rao, did she notice?”

“No, she kept jumping and laughing as nothing happened.” Alex smiled at her sister. “She’s a little you, Kara. Her skin is just like yours.”

Kara’s hand shook with emotion and fear. Her daughter was developing powers. “How beautiful and perfect?” Kara joked, releasing tension from her shoulders.

“Whatever,” Alex said pushing her sister slowly. “How’s Cat?”

Kara smiled, placing the tacks inside her pocket. “I think she’ll be okay. We were just talking. I would like to take your word and do some test at the DEO, but I just want another more day until I tell her, or she figures it out.”

Alex nodded, smiling at the loud laugh coming from Olivia’s room.

“Do you think she’ll be lethal to Kryptonite?” Kara murmured.

“It’s hard to say. Right now, she can control her super hearing, and she might be bulletproof. We just need to see and wait if she inherited all your powers.”

“This is oddly exciting and worrisome,” Kara said taking a deep breath.

Olive ran from her room, Cat followed right after holding Mr. Knows in her hands. “Momma, Mr. Knows is tickling me.” Olive laughed stopping on Kara’s legs. Cat quickly pressed the stuffed toy over her daughters back, provoking loud laughter from the four—year—old.

“Olive elephants do not have fingers,” Kara said in a playful voice.

“No momma, don't be silly with his tail,” Olivia said in between laughs.

“Yes, momma, with his tail, don't be silly,” Cat said stroking Mr. Knows fluffy tail of her daughters back.

Alex stood in awe, witnessing the beautiful scene before her.

Cat stopped when her daughter started seeking air and kissed her cheeks simultaneously. “Why don't you go and check if he finished eating?” Cat smiled, and Ollie nodded running to her room.

“Speaking of food. I am starving.” Kara said rubbing her stomach. “Are you staying for breakfast? She asked her sister as she walked over the kitchen.

“Raincheck? I must be at work in a couple of minutes.” Kara looked back at her concerned. Asking with her eyes what her lips couldn't say. “Nothing we can’t handle.” She said smiling.

Cat smiled at the young woman in front of her. “You are one of the aunts.” She said stretching her hand.

Alex looked around and took her hand. “I'm Alex, the sister.” Cat nodded, shaking her hand and retrieving it slowly.

“You seem like the type of sister that would deliver a warning in the first meeting,” Cat said quickly looking up and down at Alex.

“Oh, I'm not worried about that,” Alex said casually.

“This might sound a little odd, but I do have a question, Mrs. Danvers.” Cat was bold and somehow awkward. She despised the feeling but needed to be at ease. She might be able to understand why she chose Kara, but she could try and investigate why Kara chose her.

“You can call me Alex, Cat.” Alex encouraged and Cat smiled. “Yes. Shoot.”

“Do we like each other’s,” Cat blurred. “I would rather you tell me this now than, you know, finding it later.”

Alex chuckled. “Yes, we do like each other’s.” She quickly gazed at Kara who wore a huge smile on her face.

“Great, excellent,” Cat said smiling. “Since we are on good terms, I would like to ask another question.” Her hands shook a little.

“Go ahead. As many as you want, Cat.”

“I can’t help but think of why don't I get a warning. You know, the typical hurt my sister and I’ll kill you,” Cat rolled her eyes, why was she invested in the specific topic. “Hopefully figuratively.” Cat was interested. She was very curious about why she was getting an unusual treatment.

Or so she thought it was unique.

“Why don't I get this the second time?” She asked again.

“There was never a first time, Cat.” Alex shrugged. “Never felt like having that type of conversation with you. Of course, I was a skeptic until I formally met you.”

There was silence for a second. Maybe two until Cat decided which sentence she wanted to use. She agreed that under the circumstances the word wasn't the most appropriate, but she was sure that it would please her if the answer were delivered correctly.

“Why?” Cat simply asked.

“Because I saw how you look at her,” Cat reminded quiet, engraving Alex’s words in her mind. She was having some trouble to voice her next question, so she reminded quiet, waiting for the young woman to continue the conversation. “You didn't need a warning, not with the way you look at her.”

Alex smiled at Cat and then kneeled when she saw Olive coming her way.

“Kiss me. I have to go now.” Olive slid her index finger over her aunt’s nose before placing a kiss on her cheek. “I love you too,” Alex said hugging Olivia. “See you beautiful.”

“Bye Aunt Alex,” Ollie said before walking away.

“Goodbye, Cat,” Alex said pushing the button of the elevator.

“Thank you, Alex,” Cat said taking a deep breath.

“anytime.” She winked at Cat, waved at Kara and walked inside the silver doors.

The day went by slowly as Cat memorized everything around her house and learned mannerism and traits of her daughter. Breakfast was pleasant and full of laughter, dinner was exciting and discursive.

They discussed elephants.

Soon when the sun hid behind tall buildings, and Cat found herself tucking in her daughter for the first time, she thought that maybe the future wasn't so bad. She placed Mr. Knows in his cave, making sure there were no bananas stickers on his perfect teeth. Cat turned the lights off the room, flipping the night light switch on.

The room was instantly covered in thousands of fireflies. The bright insects shined in an unparalleled beat. Cat grinned, placing Supergirl’s cape on top of her daughter’s blanket.

She turned, finding the minor lights of the fireflies covering Kara’s body leaning on the doorframe. Cat walked toward her, leaving the room and the door ajar.

“What a day huh?” Kara said walking backward.

“It was almost perfect,” Cat alleged, removing her glasses. She missed Carter.

“He’s coming tomorrow,” Kara said waiting for her wife’s expression.

“Whoa, you do know me, Kara.” She said crossing her arms, following Kara down the hall.

Kara stopped in front of the room. “I will stop if you find it overwhelming.”

“No, it’s okay.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

Cat looked at her, Kara was once again, providing her the precise space between them.

“Thank you for today.” She said, looking up into blue eyes.

“My pleasure,” Kara said opening the door of their room for Cat to enter. “Goodnight,” She said, flashing a smile to her wife. “Cat.”

Cat giggled, nodding and entering the room. “Have a good night yourself, Kara.” Her voice was soft and gracious. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

Kara beamed, adjusting her glasses. “Definitely.” She said quickly making her wife chuckle.

“Good night.”

“Good night.”

The door was slowly shut, but neither of them moved. Kara quickly removed her glasses but decided to put them back on and deliver her wife some privacy. Cat’s hand was still on the closed door, while Kara’s forehead was pressed against the wood.

Neither of them moved to the other.

Kara turned in the hall, walking to her daughter’s room instead of where she spent the night the day before. She lifted the cape and the covers and snuggled closer to Olive.

The room was dimmed and wide for Cat. Suddenly the idea of a dull, lonely future aggravated her. Having her future planned didn't seem so appealing and vital anymore.

She found herself in an empty room. The luxurious bed sheets were her only company. She sat on the bed, looking around the empty room. Reminiscing all the happy moments she had today so that they are molded to dark and unpleasant thoughts.

She focused on what she prepared herself but never envisioned that maybe, just maybe there was a better way to spend her future. She spent years, accepting that her lonely life was going to be rewarding and exciting. She forced herself to believe that she just had to maintain a routine life until her last days.

She was so naïve.

She created the wrong idea.

She prepared herself for a normal life.

Why it took her so long to understand that she could never be normal?

She was meant for more, than breakfast at a coffee shop.

She had more to experience than the soil of a garden.

She was talented enough to write her book again from scratch and resist the urge to rewrite one.

She was meant for discussions of people adapting to a small town.

She knew the only thing sure about the future she prepared was the delicious pizza.

She couldn't resist the idea that she was scared to phase this future because she didn't plan it.

Right now, inside the dimmed empty room was a vivid representation of the future she envisioned. She had everything she planned inside the room. The silence, her thoughts to herself, the ability of proper decisions. She had it all, and she didn't want it.

She knew her future was new and vibrant; thus, she walked across the room, opened the door and walked down the hall to Kara’s room.

She found the bed made, the pillows neatly next to each other. She didn't think anything wrong, knowing the millennial she was probably in Ollie’s room. She stopped herself in her tracks with the sudden thought.

Cat opened Ollie’s door, fireflies quickly covering her body and face as she entered. She tiptoed until she reached the bed.

She took a deep breath, she knew why she was here, but she never thought of seeing such incredible sight. Kara fell asleep wearing her glasses, her hand was on her forehead, and Ollie’s small arm mimicked her mother’s.

She smiled, memorizing the sight. After what it felt like forever, she turned to leave the room when she was stopped by Kara’s hand on her forearm. “There’s space.” She said lifting the cape and tapping the mattress. Cat smiled at Kara’s sleepy tone and jumped into bed with them.

Kara smiled, passing her the blanket she brought from the guest room. “Goodnight, beautiful,” Kara said closing her eyes.

“Goodnight, Mrs. Grant,” Cat mumbled, and Kara drifted to sleep with a content smile on her face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day guys. I am so sorry it took me this long. I struggle with English sometimes (Sometimes? lol). I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, I am loving writing them. And Olivia holds my heart. I'm excited to read what you guys think. Thank you so much. I hope these words accompany you through the day! I'm sending you a big hug, love Alex!


	5. Glasses and Noses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat discovers the true identity of Supergirl.

Cat wasn't different from humans. Yes, she was unique in many ways. Characteristics as remarkable, centered and incredibly bright described her persona and identity easily. Nonetheless, these individualities didn't make her any less ordinary.

She dreamed or so she believed; even though her brain defied her in many ways. A part of her mind expunged vital memories. Moreover, the rest was working to perfection, creating vague images of possible recollections, or visions.

Therefore, Cat tried to remember every little detail, exploiting her other functional parts of her brain.

She blinked. Her daughter was sleeping on her front next to her. Kara wasn't in the room. She couldn't recall how long she's been remembering the images, but it was informal for her to decipher it has been a while according to how tense her muscles felt due to immobility.

She closed her eyes one more time, memorizing the images, visualizing the colors and the light.

_Her expensive gold watch adorned her left wrist, followed by an astonishing wedding ring. She tried to remember the exact way her fingers moved over the warm and stiff fabric._ Cat _could feel the texture of the sturdy and delicate material. Her fingers ghost over a well-formed bicep before passing the shoulder too soon abandon the material and touch silky skin._

Cat gulped followed by a slow breath.

_Her fingernails scratched soft skin as the neck turned to the side, provoking a familiar sensation in her stomach. She couldn't see who she was touching. She couldn't see the way the stranger reacted to her touches. Moreover, she knew they were useful as she felt a fast pulse underneath her tender touch._

She blinked once again, feeling a little uncomfortable for feeling the way she was feeling next to her asleep daughter.

It surprised her how intimate the touch was.

She could feel how her heart speed and the moment her skin vibrated when a hand slid on her lower back and pushed her insanely close to the stranger's body.

Cat decided to stop replaying the images in her head, uncertain if they were going to disappear. She did it one last time, seeking the silhouette and trying to see past the dark colors; but the images were something uncontrollable, her brain provided them spontaneously. She was grateful she could still remember them.

She turned toward Ollie, and then back at the ceiling. She seized the brilliant colors of the room and the red cape covering her daughter and her midsection. The sight was captivating and astonishing. She stared, observing Ollie's breathing patterns. She memorized them, counting how many seconds it took her daughter to fill small lungs with air. The sight was enough to vanish her worries about the vague images she thought she dreamed.

She pressed a loving kiss to Ollie's forehead, pulled the red cape tighter around her and sneaked out of the room. It was time to feed Mr. Knows, and for her daily doses of caffeine.

She walked straight to the drawer she knew the stickers would be. She smiled at how comfortable and careless she found the recent activity. It filled her with happiness.

Cat raised her brows spontaneously when she found a note on top of the counter, next to a coffee thermos, a mug, and her cell phone.

_Coffee is fresh, I promise._

_Your passcode is 2998,_

_You dislike the ID touch_

_Carter will arrive around noon._

_On Sundays, you sleep this late._

_See you soon._

_K_

Cat quickly grabbed her phone looking at the time. She rolled her eyes when she noticed it was ten o' five. She wasted her morning sleeping.

Cat read Kara's note one more time.

"I do not dislike the ID touch," Cat smirked. "I think is an effortless way to steal your information." She said opening the drawer and placing two banana's stickers on her wrist. "I hate it, Kara."

Without a doubt in Kara's coffee, she poured it into the mug, grabbed her phone and walked in the direction of her daughter's room.

She stopped abruptly in front of Ollie's door. She looked at her left hand with the two stickers and the mug. Her morning was different. She was different. Her routines changed unpredictably.

It took her a second to decide if she was going to proceed inside the room. Cat saw through her peripherals many frames on the wall. They were inevitable exposed, and suddenly she became very curious. Cat was aware of the changes, so before she made any rational decision, she sipped hot coffee, and with her mouthful, she turned and faced a frame.

Just one.

She gulped the liquid, blinking analyzing the picture.

The colors of the picture were prominent and clear, making Cat observations methods to shift impromptu. The number of objects inside a frame never dumbfounded Cat before. Her eyes couldn't decide what she wanted to analyze first.

Despite the full colors of the picture and the contents, Cat smiled warmly, stepping a little forward to the frame.

The bright lights of the Ferris Wheel adorned the background of the picture, along with carnival lights and multicolored balloons. The orange and purple colors of the sunset were incredibly stunning, but in her opinion, nothing was brighter and gorgeous than Kara's smile.

She bit her lip, a habit when she was thinking too hard and needed to ease her thoughts. She never thought a picture of her and Kara would provoke such delight.

Kara's chucks were covered in thick brown mud. Her long—toned legs had splashes of dried mud nearly touching her white short shorts. Indistinctively, Cat took a step closer, reading the velvet t-shirt.

Midvale High School

Cat smiled, noting how tight her legs were wrapped around Kara's waist as the millennial held her on a piggyback ride. Kara was holding black stilettos in one hand while carrying an orange elephant on the other side.

She took another step closer, noticing her mud free pants and feet. The picture was inviting and beautiful. She took a moment to glance at the stuffed animal and then back to herself. Her arms circled Kara's neck, and her face was tilted to the side as if she was whispering something incredibly funny to the young woman.

Her hair was up in a messy bun, an explicit representation of a sweltering day; nevertheless, her features were soft and vibrant. There was something incredibly unique about the picture. Her mind couldn't decipher if it were the carnival lights adorning the background, the beautiful sunset, the multicolored balloons, her favorite daughter's toy, Kara's stunning smile or how much of herself she was in the picture.

The sight was indescribable. Cat's eyes ghost over Kara's features as she sipped her coffee and stared at everything in the picture.

She looked incredibly content.

Cat took a deep breath, sipping more coffee and remembering the stickers on her wrist. She glanced at the picture one more time, before she walked into the room, slid Mr. Knows curtain and placed the stickers on his white teeth.

"Morning." She whispered to the stuffed animal. "I didn't know we had so much in common." Cat smiled at him. "We're are both brats that can't walk in mud." Her smile was wide on her face. Never in her future, she planned to say good morning to her daughter's favorite toy, yet along a monolog. "I thought you would love the mud, you know being an elephant, living in Africa," Cat said, glancing at the mural and the scenery she's never seen before. "Or wherever this is." She smiled, poking the nose of Mr. Knows. "We are lucky to have her."

Cat's smiled vanished as she sipped her coffee and closed Mr. Knows curtain. She turned around, taking a deep breath.

She missed Kara.

Everything around her made sense when Kara was around, and this was the first time she was alone with the latest changes. It surprised Cat how intrigued and enthusiast she felt about her surroundings.

She looked at the time of her phone, placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead and walked out of the room. Cat sipped more coffee, unpinning the frame from the wall and taking the picture frame with her.

She passed the kitchen in the direction of her office. Once there she imitated Kara's actions the day before. She opened the curtains, placed the frame on her desk and sat on her chair. This time she ignored the TVs. It was Sunday after all. The media was almost nonexistent.

With a click on the space bar, the computer was on and running. She grabbed a pair of glasses from next to her laptop and pressed enter. CatCo main page popped up, creating bubbles after bubbles of notes and emails. Cat rolled her eyes, clicking two buttons and disappearing the busy, unfamiliar content.

She grinned beautifully.

Cat smiled at the cover. She laid back in the chair feeling her insides warm and secure. Cat didn't open the magazine. The only word on the cover beside her brand name was Supergirls.

Cat hesitated. Her emotions were susceptible before the hero. She traced her finger over Supergirl's bicep; thinking of the texture and fabric of the Super Suit.

She opted that denial was most significant for this occasion. "I'm losing my mind." She whispered as she placed the magazine next to her computer. She switched her gaze from the frame to the magazine. Her insides felt sincere at the sight of Kara's spectacular smile.

"That's momma." Cat tensed her muscles alarmed at her unknown daughter's voice next to her. She furrowed her brows looking at the magazine, taking into consideration what her daughter just said and then to Ollie. "Good morning, mommy." Ollie dragged her words, rubbing her eyes and stretching her hands toward her mother.

"Good morning baby," Cat said, picking Ollie up and taking a deep breath. "You're awake."

"It's daylight, mommy. Mr. Knows finished eating." Ollie mumbled, pressing her sleepy face on Cat's chest. "Are you working on the red folder?"

Cat was quiet for a second before she gazed at the computer and saw a red folder in the corner of her screen. How drastic was this folder? "No, not now darling."

"Okay then, I'll stay," Ollie said excitedly and felt more awake. "You're looking at momma?" She asked, and Cat froze for a second. Ollie rubbed her eyes one more time, shifting her body in her mother's lap. Cat observed intrigued as her daughter grabbed the frame securely.

Cat's lungs expulsed air in comfort. "Yes, darling." She followed her daughter's gaze and then shifted her eyes toward the magazine, unsure still if Ollie was talking about Kara or Supergirl.

"It's our favorite picture, mommy," Ollie said enthusiastically. "Momma, and mommy and Mr. Knows." She said pointing each on the glass. "He was a baby here."

Cat embraced her daughter tighter. Her innocence was beyond beautiful. "I know, he doesn't even have his bow tie," Cat said lovingly.

"Silly," Ollie said chuckling one more time before going in deep thought. "Do you think his brother's miss him?"

Cat was careful with her answers. Was her daughter referring to the other stuffed animals from the carnival? "What do you think?" Cat asked back, diverting the question.

"I think they miss him," She nodded. "Just a bit…like on holidays and birthdays," Ollie said gazing at her mother's eyes. Cat lost herself in a perfect shade of green. "But they're okay, with other families that make them happy."

"Correct, darling." Cat grinned placing a strand of golden hair behind her daughter's ear. "Have I told you that you are beautiful?" Ollie bobbed. "And that you are incredibly smart?" Ollie nodded her head rapidly. "And that your heart is kind and remarkable?" Ollie giggled while she nodded. "I'm afraid you do not hear it enough."

"Mommy, you tell me all the time!" Ollie alleged laughing.

"What if," Cat began saying. "I print it in a formal CatCo letter? You would receive my compliments in person and engraved in a paper." Ollie laughed hysterically. "I could deliver the envelope every day until you're eighteen."

Ollie opened her eyes wide. "Eighteen?"

"Yes," Cat said grabbing her phone and placing it on her ear. "I can have this arranged in less than a minute. Excuse me, darling." Ollie laughed and grabbed her mother's phone from her hand.

"Mommy, you can't call Dianna," Ollie said pleased.

Cat leered at the name of her assistant. Did she call her by correct name? "When I hired Dianna," She said, waiting for a fault in her daughter's eyes. Gladly she didn't find any. "She promised to help me with important matters, like delivering a letter to my daughter until she is eighteen."

"Mommy! Eighteen it's a lot of years." Ollie placed the frame on top of the magazine and grabbed her mother's hands. She started counting with her fingers. Once she ran out of fingers in her hand, she used Cat's to calculate the remain years.

"Your brother it's eighteen." Cat alleged furrowing her brows.

"And that it's a lot," Ollie confirmed.

"Then, how old do you think I am?" Cat began saying. "Because if we want to count, we'll have to get Aunt Alex's, Aunt Maggie's, Carter's, Momma's, Dianna's, Mr. Knows and Frank's fingers."

"Who is Frank, mommy?" Ollie said puzzled.

"The messenger that'll deliver you the letters," Cat said placing her hand on her chin.

Ollie laughed loudly, shaking her head. "Mommy, that's almost a hundredth!"

"Are you implying that I'm a hundredth years old?" Cat teased.

"No!" Ollie said laughing. "You're silly." She smiled, taking deep breaths. Cat broke character and laughed along with her daughter.

Ollie was beyond amazing.

Cat stared, gazing at similar eyes and gold hair. She was enamored of her daughter's laugh and hypnotized by her beauty and cleverness. She could see Kara's caring side, the tender, and carefree spirit. She felt the comfort and how beautiful Kara's nose fit her daughter's face.

Olivia noticed the look in her mother's eyes. She smiled, and for the second time, she slid her index finger tenderly on Cat's nose.

"I love you so much more!" Cat said placing multiples kisses on Ollie's cheek. Her heart overflowed with love. "I'm still sending those letters." Ollie laughed circling her arms around her mother's neck as she lifted her up.

Cat stopped her tracks, looking down at the frame on top of the magazine. The structure covered the face of the hero, and Cat stretched her hand sliding the picture down until she could see Supergirl's face.

Cat's shoulders were stiff, as she slid the frame up to cover everything but Supergirl's eyes. Someone once told her the eyes were the soul of a heart. "Are you hungry beautiful?" She said, removing the picture and staring at Supergirl's nose and then at her daughter's.

"Can you make my favorite pancakes?" Ollie asked happily.

"Of course, I can!" Cat said, placing another kiss on her daughter's cheek, walking out of her office with her wife's face on her mind.

Cat blocked the stress this latest information brought. She was thrilled and scared simultaneously, nonetheless, she composed herself in front of her daughter while diverting apparent thoughts drenched with insecurities. Cat opted to replace them momentarily with happiness and the spur of the moment.

"I'll get Mr. Knows, mommy," Ollie said as soon as her mother entered the kitchen. Cat smiled placing her on the floor. She listened to Ollie's barefoot flapping on the kitchen tiles until they disappeared in the carpet later.

She came back with Mr. Knows in her arms and Cat helped her get up the high chair on the island countertop.

Cat turned, walking and opening the fridge, looking at everything in it. She needed time. Her mind worked quickly to what her daughter's favorite pancakes should have. She thought of banana's and then her chest felt a lot lighter when she heard the elevator beep.

"Oh, isn't my favorite ladies?" Kara appeared behind sliding metallic doors. Cat watched as Kara smiled widely towards her.

The sensation was new. Moreover, it was prominent every time Cat decided to minimize her feelings towards Kara. Cat's emotions were so unclear and vibrant. It was easy for her to describe them. She fought them not because she didn't want to accept them but because she was scared.

Cat sneered back, provoking a soft smile from Kara. She's been staring at her wife's mouth all morning. Nonetheless, she missed the real comfort this brought when Kara was around.

"Good morning, baby girl," Kara said, jogging towards Olive. She placed the paper bags of groceries on the countertop and kissed her daughter on her forehead. "Good morning, Mr. Knows." She greeted him, flicking his trunk with her index finger. Kara stopped for a second, placing both of her hands on her waist, and smiling. "Good morning, Mrs. Grant."

Cat rolled her eyes, at the tone Kara used. Professional, dry and clean. "Are you a vivid reminder of my age? That name will always make me feel old." Cat turned, opening the cabinet, surprisingly she found the pancake mix. "Guess it never gets old." She said, looking at Mr. Knows. "Are you going to defend me? Or are you going to betray me like these two?" Cat opened her eyes wider, waiting for Mr. Knows response.

Ollie laughed, while Kara switched her gaze to her wife and daughter.

"Oh, young lady you are in trouble!" Kara said, moving closer to Olive.

Olive giggled. "You are in trouble too, momma. You called her Mrs. Grant." Olivia tried to defend herself. Kara needed to act quickly. She needed an excuse for why she didn't kiss her wife on the lips or why she wasn't affectionate. Hopefully, Olive didn't notice.

Cat smiled and placed her hand on her waist, waiting for a response. She was nervous, unsure of how this was going to end.

"She did, and she'll pay for it later," Cat said, breaking the tension in the kitchen. Kara nodded her head, thanking her wife. "And for you, we can extend that until your twenty-first birthday." Ollie laughed, placing her hands on her cheeks.

"Twenty-first!" She giggled and hopped down the chair running to her room.

"Twenty-first?" Kara said, emulating her daughter's voice. She beamed to Cat and started unpacking the groceries bag. "I know what's not going to happen until her twenty-first birthday." Kara nodded, passing the bananas to her wife.

"Oh?" Cat smirked, mixing the flour with milk. Knowing what Kara was thinking. "Something tells me that you are not talking about alcohol, but boys?"

"Yes, she's too precious, and I won't let anyone hurt her." Kara shrugged. "Besides, boys can be so mean!" She turned around to the stuffed animal. "No, offense, buddy."

"Who says she's going to end up with a boy? I am sure she'll take care of herself."

"I honestly am happier if she dates a girl." Kara finished unpacking the groceries and stood next to her wife, sticking her finger in the pancake batter. "Girls can be weird, too. Every time Carter goes out on a date, I feel like I want to be two tables down," She said, grabbing the paper bag and placing it in front of her face imitating a restaurant menu. "And see how interested she is."

Cat laughed, staring at perfect blue eyes. "I didn't know Kara Danvers was an overprotective mother." Kara lowered her head, playing with her fingers before she smiled widely at her wife. Cat knew she was in for a ride when butterflies speeded inside her stomach.

Her heart ran. The raw emotion took her off guard. She couldn't recollect when was the last time she felt such immense feelings for another person. Her thoughts were further than the five years of memories that she lost. They traveled long and hard for a quick second, just to verify when was the last time Cat Grant had butterflies in her stomach due to real emotions. Her feelings weren't to be compared with anxiety or the thrill she felt when she saw Ollie a couple of days ago.

Her life was different, and she didn't know how to process it.

"Darling," Kara called her softly, breaking her personal space. "Are you okay?" Kara whispered, and Cat breathed into flowers and fruits. Kara's scent was stronger due to such feelings.

She smiled softly, controlling how her body was reacting. "I'm okay, I—I'll probably need my meds." Kara looked at her and Cat knew that her wife didn't believe her. "I'm okay. It caught me off guard. I promise you that I'm okay."

Before Kara could ask what caught her wife off guard, Olivia came back into the room with papers and color pencils in her hand.

Cat composed herself, walking away from Kara and helping Ollie back in the chair. She nodded at the papers Ollie had and laughed.

"What do you have there?" Kara asked standing over her daughter. Olive had twenty—one square on the paper, and she was writing the numbers inside. "You have them all?" Kara quickly counted smiling at her.

"Yes," Olive started counting out loud white Cat pulled the pan out of one of the cabinets and waited for the stove to be warm. "They're all here." She turned the paper to her mother. "Help me paint the years I have now." Kara grabbed a blue pencil and started filling one of the top four boxes on the top of the paper. "Thank you, momma."

Cat turned, watching Ollie and Kara drawing on the paper. Her heart couldn't feel any better; she only needed her son next to them.

The elevator beeped, right on time. Carter appeared through sliding doors, and Cat's eyes watered instantly.

"Something's burning." He said, and Cat quickly removed the pan from the heat.

"Ter!" Olivia said happily. "Momma, give Ter the red one."

Cat observed how he smiled, happily to Ollie. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." He said.

"Yesterday." Olivia chuckled, giving him the red pencil.

"Exactly, forever." He placed his bag on the floor, kissed Olivia's head and grabbed the red pencil. "Afternoon, mom." He smiled walking over to Cat. She hugged him tight, placing her head on his shoulders and sliding her hands over his back. "How are you feeling?" He asked, smiling down at his mother.

"Better than ever." She wiped her tears, standing on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. Carter gazed at her with a soft smile on his face. He could genuinely see what his mother was telling him was the truth.

"Hey," He touched Kara's shoulders.

Kara turned, hugging him. "Hey kid, can you stop growing? You are making us look like midgets."

"Speak for yourself," Cat said, putting some batter in the pan.

"Um, I'm taller than you, darling," Kara replied.

"Well, I'm smarter." Cat joked.

Carter laughed and shrugged. "She has a point, Kara."

"Incredible," Kara said smiling.

"So," Carter began coloring in the paper. "What am I coloring here?"

"Right, what am I coloring here?" Kara asked her daughter.

"This will be how long Frank will have a job with mommy," Olivia said pointing the squares that weren't painted. Cat turned, placing the second pancake on a plate. "Seventeen. Frank will work with mommy for seventeen years." Cat insides felt warm with love. "This means that Frank can't do this job, mommy. It's a lot of years. Frank will retire, in ten years."

Cat smiled, walking around with her daughter. "Assuming ten years is the retirement option for a messenger, why can't Frank work for me that long? I've had employees that are still working with me." Ollie smiled, shaking her head.

"Who is Frank? And what can I do so I retire in ten years?" Carter asked, and Kara pushed him playfully.

"This morning, I was telling Ollie how amazing, beautiful and clever she is. She responded that I tell her all the time." Cat stroked her daughter's cheek and went back to finish the pancakes. "Then I decided that I could tell her how amazing she is every day, but I can also send her a CatCo official letter, so she doesn't forget."

Ollie explained. "But Frank will deliver the letter to me every day until I'm twenty—one!"

"What?" Kara asked shocked. "Only twenty—one?"

"We could go higher, four years more and it's even," Cat added.

"That sound like a great idea," Carter said pulling his phone out of his pocket. "I can call Dianna right now."

Olivia laughed. "No, no."

"See, we all agree."

Ollie giggled. "You are all silly." She dragged the last word as much as she could and smiled.

"Go and wash your hands so that you can eat," Kara said to Ollie. "Take Mr. Knows with you."

"Okay, momma." Carter helped her, and they both went away.

"You are doing excellent," Kara said, standing close to Cat.

Cat shook her head. "With Ollie, yes. With her favorite pancakes? Not so good." She said passing Kara Ollie's plate. "Can you help me?" Kara took a step closer and nodded.

The fruits and flowers scent was strong adjacents to Cat. She could smell the millennials shampoo and what she thought was laundry detergent from her clothes. Cat worked quickly describing the new smells. Her heart speeds a little with the young woman's proximity.

Kara grabbed two bananas from the side and Cat stared when she saw the wedding ring on her finger. "You did the pancakes perfectly." Kara grabbed the bananas and peeled them. "Don't throw away the peel, that's Mr. Knows food." Cat nodded stiffly, as she noticed Kara was moving to stand behind her.

Kara grabbed a small knife and cut the banana in half. "You'll cut these here," She said over Cat's shoulder. "And put the banana up like a trunk." Cat closed her eyes when she felt Kara's front pressed on her back. "And then the eyes, and the ears." She didn't open her eyes until the butterflies stopped spreading their wings inside her stomach.

Kara moved back to her previous position, smiling at how beautiful the pancake looked, oblivious at how she was making her wife feel.

"Beautiful, thank you." Cat gulped, watching Ollie enter the room.

"Yay!" The four— year—old said when her brother helped her up the chair. Cat placed a plate of the peels in front of Mr. Knows, and they ate happily.

The afternoon was filled with the laughter of how Frank would deliver over six thousand letters. Cat felt comfortable. Her family was around her. She didn't think of alcohol, not even once. Everything around her felt like home.

And she was glad of the future she created.

She was incredibly thankful for her family.

Consequently, she was terrified of what she knew she would face tonight.

Cat sat in front of the computer. She couldn't remember how long she's been sliding her finger over the mouse pad. She googled information about Supergirl. Cat wanted to know how important the red folder might be. Thus, she continued grazing the small arrow over the red envelope continuously.

She decided to stop for a second. She grabbed her phone texting Kara who left thirty minutes ago to fix something in the gallery. Apparently, Kara had a close connection with Supergirl. She smiled, shaking her head.

I need to speak with Supergirl.

She tapped send and then clicked the red folder. A black screen popped up with four boxes in the middle. It was protected by a sort type of passcode or password.

Cat tried the four numbers of her cellphone, she used her birth year and month, but nothing happened.

Maybe Kara knew.

Once again, she pushed the stress to the side. She stood and walked out of her office. She found Carter and Ollie still asleep on the couch. She smiled at the sight and then looked down at her own body. It was eight o clock, and she was even wearing her pajamas.

Cat walked to her room. The bed was neatly made, unused. The curtains open slightly to bring the right amount of light into the room. She saw her reflection in the mirror, and for the first time, she didn't think of her future.

This future provided her joy.

There was no point in living in the past.

* * *

Cat strut out of the bath, feeling fresh and relaxed. She wore a long sleeve shirt with sweatpants. She didn't understand where the word comfortable began in her outfit, but she was enjoying everything about it. It was perfect.

She combed her hair, carefully around her stitches. She remembered Kara's voice the other night. Reminder her that her belongings were on the left side of the dresser.

Cat grabbed lotions and creams filled with her new favorite scent. A combination of fruits and flowers never suited someone else better than her wife. Everything about the delicacy of the lotions and the aroma was Kara.

She slid the first drawer open. She found two pairs of glasses, identical to the one Kara was wearing. She smiled, placing one pair in her sweatpants pockets.

"Mom?" Carter said knocking on the door.

"Come in." Cat replied walking toward him. "I miss your hair." She said making him smile. "You look handsome of course."

"Ollie is still asleep. I passed her on the bed. The lights are on and everything." He said, sitting on the bed.

"Thank you, darling." She said sitting next to him.

He moved closer to his mother, lifting her hair and checking the stitches. "They look good and not infected."

"That's always a good sign." Cat joked.

"I am happy that you seem well. You seem yourself." He said, smiling.

"I'd say it's been a bizarre couple of days. It took me a while to realize that everything around me was exactly how it needed to be."

"My mother is the queen of stubbornness."

"Why would I hide it, then?" She said smiling.

"How do you feel around Kara?" He asked. "I can see there's not a problem with Ollie."

"Mmm, I don't understand multiple things. Nonetheless, Kara is a joy to be around. She makes me feel secure."

"Yeah, she has that ability."

She looked around the room. Her son was next to her, having a normal conversation. Nothing changed, besides his exterior. She still had the bright, handsome, sarcastic and unique boy. She was more than happy that they could yet talk about stuff. Essential and irrelevant things were always crucial for a mother and son relationship.

She treasured this moment.

"I think I like her." She was quiet for an at least two seconds. "I do… like her, a lot." She said rolling her eyes. "Oh, how old am I, fifteen?"

Carter laughed. "I never saw that coming."

"I'm afraid there's no uncomplicated way of me telling you this, darling." Cater expression changed. "There is a possibility that I might be a lesbian."

Carter opened his eyes wider. "If it makes you feel any better, I am not surprised."

"I don't recall having this conversation with you. It seemed appropriate." She said placing her hand on his knee. "Which remind me of unprotected sex and its consequences."

"Mom," Carter said using the same tone from five— years— ago. "I know, I know."

"This is not about getting a girl pregnant, it's about diseases too," Cat emphasized, amused at how uncomfortable this topic was. "Are you protecting yourself?" She asked in a severe tone.

"Yeah, yes. I know, we had this conversation. Plenty of times before."

"I don't recall." She said smiling.

"Fine." He said smiling. "Only if you tell me what made you realize you were a lesbian."

Cat laughed. "I don't recall."

* * *

"Hello, Mrs. Grant," Supergirl said smiling down.

"I see that Kara did a wonderful job seeking you out for the night," Cat said placing the book down on her lap. She smiled, softly, looking at the hero from the top of her glasses. "Noticing the circumstances, apparently, we do this regularly," Cat said, moving her index finger back and forth between the two of them.

"I am flattered. Did you just put your favorite book down for me?" Supergirl smirked, landing softly on the balcony. "It does happen often."

"I believe I still have manners, Supergirl," Cat said, shrugging a single shoulder.

Cat looked at the cover and then back at the hero. "We're are indeed best," Cat said tilting her head. "Friends."

"Is it hard to understand?" Supergirl squinted her eyes, playfully.

"Is it?" Cat said nonchalantly. "I'm finding it very boring and poignant."

"Yes, you have read it multiple times. Top three I'd say." Cat stopped any thought for a second. Her eyes ran up and down discretely through the young woman's body.

"It's not hard to understand." She said waving. "You know me very well, and apparently, I know you very well indeed."

"Is that so?" Supergirl said, folding her arms.

"Try me."

"Are you interviewing me?" Supergirl smiled moving closer to Cat.

"No," Cat replied, using her observation methods more effectively with every single stare. "Would that be a problem?"

"Never," Supergirl said, placing a chair in front of her wife. Cat observed how the hero put her hands on her lap. The memories of specific shapes around her fingers and fingernails were something Cat never thought compare before.

"Well, apparently, you love cheese pizza and Chinese," Cat said warmly.

"You googled me?" Supergirl crossed her arms, providing a clear view of her arms to Cat.

"Seemed like the right thing to do; taking into consideration the loss of my memories and our friendship." Cat nodded. "Plus, it's my area of expertise. I am fond of comparing public facts with the ones I save on my laptop."

"I think that is a reasonable excuse." Supergirl rolled her eyes. "You more than anyone should know not to trust other media."

Cat noted how the crinkle on Supergirl's face formed. The topic affected her somehow. "Will you say that pepperoni pizza and Thai are your favorites?"

"No," She replied placing her hands back on her lap. "I'm saying that media can't be trusted."

"Come on. Now you'll hurt my feelings, Supergirl." Cat teased, and the tone made Supergirl relax a little.

"You know what I'm trying to say, Cat." She replied with a smile.

"Oh, I do. What I don't understand is why Opal City is printing articles, after articles, about a topic that seems unimportant?"

"They're trying to break the harmony National City has." Supergirl's crinkle came back in place, and Cat noted the body language and how stiff her shoulders were.

"Or, they are trying to break the bond you have with CatCo."

"Or with the city," Supergirl said shaking her head, emphasizing the topic again.

Cat observed her for a second or two. She noticed how she gulped and breathed. The images were fascinating and new to her. Everything was so clear in front of her that it was daunting. Her expectations were always high when experiencing new things. Nevertheless, the images in front of her were something she didn't know how fast she was going to get used to it. Eventually, she was going to, but for the moment she just tried to study everything she could from the young woman in front of her.

"Thus, if I ask you why I was the only one you flew to National City's hospital three days ago, you'll response will be that the media can't be trusted?" Cat's voice was sharp and direct. Hoping she could push her enough to hear was she wanted to hear all along. "Don't twist my words, I am grateful. I just need to understand the media I will deal with." Her voice was more soothing, caring. She didn't want to make the hero fly away. After all, it was one of the possibilities.

Supergirl shifted in her seat. Cat observed how she held her fingers with each other. Her breathing changed so the atmosphere.

Cat looked down and then removed her glasses. "My daughter…She came to my office today, and she asked me if I was working on the contents of the red folder." Supergirl's brow furrowed. Cat knew this was new for her. "I tried to open the folder, but a password protected it. Still is."

"I'm sure your… wife will help with— whatever it's in there." Cat stared at the hero. She wanted to roll her eyes dramatically. What was holding the hero? Why wasn't she honest?

Cat stared at blue eyes, brighter than the color she saw a couple of hours ago. The sunny smile was replaced with worry.

She missed it.

"I am still learning as much as I can from my daughter," Cat closed the book moving closer to Supergirl, creating a comfortable atmosphere. "I didn't know what the correct response was, but when I told her that I wasn't working on the red folder, she smiled, happy that she could stay longer with me in the office." Cat tilted her head.

Supergirl was quiet for a second. "I've never heard anything about this, Cat."

"I can see that you haven't, Supergirl." Cat said searching for the hero's eyes.

Supergirl looked around, waiting for the outcome of this conversation. What was in the red folder? Was Kara's identity in trouble? Was someone from Opal City rewriting the story?

"Why just me?" Cat forced the question one more time. She couldn't shake the idea. She needed the uncut version. She unquestionably knew the answer to this question. Consequently, she needed to hear it out loud. A vivid certification that the media was right and she needed to prove them wrong.

"I—you don't understand, Cat." Supergirl said standing up. Imagining the headlines or what was next. She wanted to fly to Opal City and destroy the computers and everything that was against her. "Clearly whatever it's in that folder is important."

Cat saw how the topic affected the hero, again. Supergirl's shoulders were stiff, stressed; blue eyes were away from Cat, but it was enough to read the hero. Apparently, this was a new hidden talent Cat discovered.

"I need to know the reason behind all of this if I want to sweep the cheap media away," Cat said, putting the closed book away and following the hero. It saddens Cat that the hero struggled in front of her.

She walked, hugging her body from the cold breeze, feeling the need to be closer.

"It's not what it looks. I saved more people that day." Supergirl pleaded, her voice low and lost.

"They have a source and more than one type of proof." Cat said, her tone a little strong and heavy. She was going to help. "I won't be able to help you or do something if I can't remember specifically why the gossip started. I don't think I feel the need to apologize for something I can't remember," she said. "Supergirl."

Supergirl walked closer to the railing, and Cat followed slowly. She took a deep breath, placing both of her hands on her neck. "Rao, we haven't argued in ages." Supergirl said, looking at the sky.

Cat felt the real persona behind the cape. Her fingers tingled with excitement. Her heart deceived her emotions. "We are not arguing," She began saying. "We are discussing a topic…chatting."

Cat placed an arm on Supergirl's shoulder and like perfect synch Kara quickly turned feeling warmer closer to her wife. Her blue eyes were watery, her cheeks red and flustered. Cat could see everything clearly. The resemblance was only noticeable to those who were willing to see. Those who knew how much Kara meant for them.

"Do you trust me?" She whispered. A tear escaped Supergirl's eye as she nodded. "Close your eyes, Supergirl." Cat said, moving closer to her. She smelled the natural flower fragrance and the fruity lotion sitting on her left side of her dresser. Smiling, she pulled the pair of glasses out of her pocket and slowly placed them on Supergirl's face.

Kara released a breath. Her shoulders released tension. Her heart slowed down. She opened her eyes and found her wife frowning.

"I think I am fond of the glasses." Cat said, placing her hand on her chin.

Kara laughed, cleaning her teary eyes from under her glasses.

"What was it this time?" Kara said enjoying the scent of her wife close to her. Cat proximity made her heart flutter.

"Multiple things, but I'll have to say we can blame it on your nose. A mother knows best." Kara laughed fiddling her glasses. Cat looked at her up and down. Her heart beat with emotion, the red boots, toned legs and that crest on her chest. The sentiments were new, jumbled and everywhere.

"I had to wait a couple of days. I'm sorry for not telling you before. I was going to, today. I think I was hoping you found out one more time."

"You didn't trust me." Cat said, and Kara understood it wasn't a question.

"No, it's not that dear." Kara said grabbing her wife's hands in hers. "Imagine if I'd tell you right away from the hospital. I was trying to make you feel at ease."

Cat reminded quietly. "Do you have a specific way of saving me? Was something broken and unusual that cause this pattern? Something slipped, and they started this gossip?"

Kara released Cat's hand swiftly. "I am very responsible when it comes to saving you. Nevertheless, I can't control my feelings for you when you're in danger. I can't seem to react quickly. I get distracted, lost in the thought that I will lose you." Cat looked at blue eyes through rims. "We spoke about this. You told me to make sure that you weren't dying and then save the rest." Kara's tears fell from her eyes. "I did that, you know. I scanned your body and went to save some other citizens." Kara took a deep breath. "I didn't know you were bleeding, so once I knew, I forgot about the rest and went to save me… wife."

Cat closed her eyes at the mention of the word. More butterflies spread her wings in her stomach. She had to take deep breaths, controlling the emotions and how genuinely she was reacting to Kara's words.

"Kara," Cat muttered, and Kara quickly noted the tone. "This will expose your identity. They're digging, waiting for you to make a flaw."

"I won't let that happen."

"I think this is out of your control." Cat took a couple of steps back; Kara's scent was affecting her troubled mind. "Do you know what this implies?" Kara closed her eyes, waiting for the topic. "That there might be new threats toward me, provoking you to choose between me and the city." Cat slid a hand through her hair. "You're practically immortal, and I'm aging faster."

"The only immortal thing here is this topic, Cat." Kara shook her head. "Can we not talk about this again? Look at what we have. Why is it hard to understand?"

"Because you are meant for better."

"Olive makes me better." Kara replied quickly. "Olivia, which is your daughter, a hundredth percent yours thanks to my alien body." Cat gulped, her heart drummed against her chest. "This life, Cat." She walked closer to her wife. "This is more than I could've ever asked. I love everything about it. Please let me show you that we deserve this."

Cat gulped, shaking her head. "You don't have to show me, Kara. I've seen all that you do for me. The way you take care of me is a clear representation of love. Every single corner of this house validates your feelings."

"Then why is so hard for you to understand that we are happy?"

"I haven't questioned that, Kara. I want you to be able to live a long full life. I don't want to drag you down. I might be able to control the media. Moreover, I would never jeopardize your identity and everything you have created. I can't do that to you, or to our daughter."

"I think it's a little late for you to tell me that. I've never been happier than with you, Carter and Olive." Kara said, raising her tone and walking closer to her wife. "You know this will happen to whoever I decided to be? I chose you."

Cat tears fell from her eyes. Kara's proximity was endearing and protective. She couldn't decipher if it were because of the crest or the suit. Moreover, the feeling calmed her instantly; as if her presence made everything better. "Can we have this argument on a different occasion under different circumstances?"

"I thought this wasn't an argument, but a discussion." Kara whispers, stroking Cat's tears softly from her face.

"Why me?" Cat began saying. "Why did you pick me? Why Kara Danvers married Cat Grant?" Kara's eyes were full of love when Cat used her name instead of Supergirl's. "And please don't use any adjectives to describe how wonderful I am."

Kara smiled widely, overpowering the stiff and tense body of her wife. Cat let the sight filled her with new emotions. She missed the contagious smile. "I married Cat Grant because of who I am around her." Kara smiled softly, looking down at her wife. "We relied on each other's until it was inevitable."

Cat nodded, composing herself and smiling back at the hero with glasses. "Thank you for not telling me in the hospital."

Kara laughs, nodding and fiddling with her glasses. "You're welcome."

"Subsequently, I married Kara Danvers?"

"You also married Supergirl."

Cat smiled, enjoying Kara scent. "What was I whispering to you in the carnival pictures. The day you won Mr. Knows."

Kara fiddled her glasses. "You saw the picture?" Cat smiled. "Wait, how do you know you didn't win it?"

"Because I know there is no way I could win one of those carnival games."

Kara chuckled. "It was our fifth date. We went to visit my mother. You saw how excited I was, so you took me there instead of the restaurant. Everything was muddy because there was a storm the day before." Cat smiled at the story. "We asked this lady to take a picture of us and right before she was going to take it you said in a serious tone. 'If you drop me just to have a memorable picture I will publish your identity in my next issue.' It made me laugh so hard."

"Well," Cat chuckled. "I guess I feel strongly about mud." She gazed at blue eyes. "I would never do that, you know?"

Kara nodded. "I know, beautiful."

Suddenly, Cat wasn't bothered by the cold breeze. The silence grew in between them as she stared at gorgeous blue eyes. Her breathing rhythm changed, and Cat knew there was no point in controlling it. She demolished her walls and her influential persona in front of the hero.

She smiled, taking in consideration that her wife could hear every single minuscule sound inside her body. Her throat felt dry, the idea was out there, crystal clear and it couldn't imply any more realistic and vivid.

"You're my wife." Cat mumbled.

Kara smiled, catching her wife's words. The sound of Cat's voice was serene, comfortable, and for what it felt like forever, Kara blocked every noise around her and focused on her wife heartbeat.

She closed her eyes, enjoying the constant, tranquil tone mixed with excitement.

Cat remembered the images from this morning.

She tried to remember the exact way her fingers moved over the warm black fabric.

Cat placed her hand on sturdy fabric, feeling the material under her skin as she traced perfect biceps. Her hand missed the expensive gold watch, but the outlines of the material were the same image she couldn't remove from her mind.

She went further.

Her fingernails scratched soft skin as the neck turned to the side, provoking a familiar sensation in her stomach.

She noticed Kara's bland face and how she was making the hero feel with a simple touch. Cat loved she could perceive the way Kara reacted at her soft contact. Moreover, she treasured they were beneficial as she detected a fast pulse underneath her delicate touch.

It surprised her how intimate the touch was. She could feel how her heart speed and the moment her skin vibrated when Kara's hand slid on her lower back and pushed her exceptionally close.

Kara opened her eyes and smiled at her wife.

"I missed it." She whispered looking at her wife's lips.

Cat gulped. "Our proximity?" Cat whispered, studying Kara's face.

"Your heartbeat." Kara smiled wide, pushing Cat closer to her body.

Cat chuckled, "Right, superpowers."

Kara nodded smiling wide. "I missed you too." She said, staring at green eyes.

Cat shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere, Kara."

"I know." Kara whispered, moving closer to Cat's lips. "Can… can I kiss you?"

Cat gulped, staying still and nodding slowly.

Kara beamed, moving closer to close the distance when she heard the door of the balcony slid open and saw a four—year—old, holding an orange elephant by its tail.

"Mommy, momma, I had a bad dream." She said, walking toward Kara and stretching her hands for her to pick her up.

Cat felt a blood rush through her body as she saw her wife wearing her super suit and glasses while carrying her daughter back to her bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I'm sorry it took me this long to update. I wanted this chapter to be exactly how I envisioned it. Thank you again for reading. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it. Is it time for Cat to kiss Kara? XD


	6. Seagulls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat wakes up without Kara's note for the first time.

_Thank you so much for reading_

_Enjoy_

* * *

Cat quickly turned around, making sure no one was watching. She rushed inside, following Kara, the cape, and her daughter. The hero opened her daughter's bedroom door and proceeded to tuck in the four— year— old.

"It was only a dream, love. Mr. Knows will extra protect you now." Kara said, kissing Ollie's forehead. "He can sleep out of his cave tonight."

Cat gulped watching the exchange; she placed her hand swiftly on Kara's forearm, turning slowly the young woman towards her. She looked at the hero up and down with a tough face.

It took Kara only one second to understand what her wife simply expressed with her eyes. "Oh, Rao." She mouthed, disappearing and appearing back in the same place wearing her Midvale t-shirt and sweatpants.

Kara's cheeks were flustered, and her hair was disordered in the most beautiful way. Cat released tension from her shoulders, observing the millennial wearing the shirt that brought her so many feelings with a single look at a picture. She couldn't understand why she was so lucky.

"Momma!" Ollie startled them, waking up and sitting quickly on the bed. "Sup—

"Another dream?" Kara quickly cut her daughter's train of thought. Olive rubbed her eyes and snuggled closer to Mr. Knows.

"I don't know," she chuckled. "I'm being silly, momma." Olivia smiled, laying down and pushing the cape tighter around her.

"Goodnight, beautiful," Cat said caressing Ollie's head.

"Goodnight, mommy. Goodnight, momma. Goodnight, Mr. Knows." Olivia said in between yawns.

Kara turned towards her wife. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Cat smiled at the millennial. Kara almost blew her cover and the only thing she could think of was how beautiful she looked under a fake nightlight that resemblance fireflies.

Kara walked out of the room, leaving the door ajar and Cat followed.

"That was close," Kara said, pushing her glasses up her nose. "I normally don't wear my glasses with the suit. I always remove them first."

"No, I'm sorry it was my fault," Cat said crossing her arms in the most relaxed way. Kara noticed this and leered softly at the action. "We were distracted."

"My superhearing was, indeed." Kara took a slow step forward and placed her hand swiftly on Cat's neck. She noticed the small muscles of her wife's neck reacting to her touch, she noticed how her breathing changed and she heard loudly in her ears the heavy gulp sliding down her wife's throat as her fingers felt the swift motion.

Cat stared at bright blue eyes, trying with all her strength to not melt at the millennials swift touch.

And she didn't.

She was sure Kara was listening to everything, but her exterior looked firm and serene. She was proud it.

Very so.

Kara caressed her wife's cheek with her thumb. She flashed Cat a bright smile, enjoying how her simple touch changed her wife's insides.

She asked permission to step closer to her wife with a soft shift of her eyes. Cat remained firm and relaxed as Kara closed the distance and with her other hand moved slowly her wife's neck, having a clear and perfect view of the stitches.

The stroke was simple and soft, but Cat felt Kara's delicate touch everywhere. She could feel how warm Kara's hands were. Kara scent contaminated the air around her. It was toxic, clean, and it made her stomach twist in the most pleasant way. She was embarrassed at how fast her heart was beating, almost making it impossible to breathe.

She could see Kara smile still in place, she could see that Kara was nowhere there. She has seen that face before. Kara was focused, alert, concentrated in everything she was watching.

She imagined Kara was smiling because of the symphony of her heart. She couldn't take her eyes away from the young woman, because even though she knew Kara was very aware of the reaction of her touches and proximity, the clear view of the millennial was new in Cat's eyes.

She wanted to learn everything about her hero.

Kara removed one of her hands from Cat's neck and lifted her glasses, placing them atop of her head.

Cat observed how blue eyes sparkled brighter without the glasses. Kara's eyes moved up and down, from left to right until they fixed with green eyes.

"How does it look?" Cat asked sympathetically. She was proud of how her voice came still somehow strong out of her mouth.

Kara grinned, placing her glasses back on her face. "Everything looks good. The skin is healing properly, there's no infection or lacerations, everything looks good on the inside."

Cat raised her brow. "Nice to hear. How does my brain look?"

"Beautiful." Kara simply said.

"Beautiful?" Cat scoffed.

" _Beautiful_." Kara said walking back toward their bedroom. "Like everything inside and outside of your body."

Cat followed her wife with a smile on her face. "Is there something else you need to tell me?" Cat joked entering the room. "Besides your love for human anatomy? I completely understand that not everyone has a portable x— ray machine; I am not judging you."

Kara grabbed a tube of ointment from her wife's medicine bag and walked towards her again. "Oh, so this is your fancy slash deflecting way of an interview?"

Cat shrugged. "Not many people can say they married Supergirl."

"Not many people?" Kara asked alarmed. "No one can say that but you." Kara furrowed her brows. "I mean, don't say it. Ever."

Cat smiled widely, tugging at Kara's shirt. "Do you take me for a fool?"

Kara opened the tube and put some ointment on her index finger. "Never have, darling." She used her free hand to move her wife's hair and controlling her strength perfectly, she applied the ointment around her wife's stitches. "Never will." She whispered.

"I am lucky to have you, Kara." Cat mumbled, knowing this wasn't a problem around her wife.

Kara stopped applying the ointment to look at her wife's face. "You're so wrong." She said, and Cat rolled her eyes. "This is a first!" Kara said with wide eyes. "Why didn't I record this?" Cat rolled her eyes more dramatically, tugging her wife's shirt again. "I won?"

"Oh, please tell me we are not one of those couples that compete and waits until the other one is wrong?"

"Oh, Rao no we aren't, I was joking." Kara smiled at the word her wife mentioned.  _Couple_. She placed more ointment around her wife stitches, making sure every area was covered. "I am the lucky one, Cat." Kara said, her tone changed. "I know it every time I wake up next to you, or when Olive laughs, or when Carter beats the crap out of me in video games; simple as that."

Cat smiled, holding stronger her wife shirt in her fist. "You do know what to say." Cat said releasing the millennials shirt when Kara finished applying the ointment. "Thank you." She said, circling her wife's neck with her arms.

Kara looked at green eyes, she shifted her gaze a couple of times, maintaining the grin on her face. "I can never tell your exact eye color." Kara quickly threw the ointment tube on the floor and pulled her wife closer snaking her arms around Cat's lower back. "You say green, but sometimes, like now, I can see them honey and brown."

Cat tilted her head, staring at the younger woman eyes. "Yours are beautiful too, if that's what you're trying to say."

Kara chuckled, holding her wife tighter in her arms. "I've missed you so much."

"I apologize for my previous actions."

"No, please do not apologize," Kara said sliding her hands up and down Cat's back. "I do have to tell you something important." Kara noticed how Cat expressions changed. "I think our daughter is developing superpowers." Cat opened her mouth and closed it. "I think, I—am sure she heard you when you woke up in the hospital."

Cat slowly pushed Kara, releasing her body from hers and walking toward the bed. "This is a sudden change of topic." Kara lowered her head. "Ollie knows that I can't remember her?"

"Rao, no!" Kara quickly sat next to her. "She doesn't know. I think she heard your voice, maybe vaguely and that's when she ran to the room."

"Are you sure, Kara?" Her eyes showed Kara how scared she was.

"Positive." Kara softly grabbed Cat's chin, fixing her eyes with her wife's. "Sorry, I didn't rephrase that differently." Cat felt at ease with how soft Kara spoke. "Let me try that again." She flashed Cat a smile. "We knew the possibility, she grew inside me and has my blood, but she never showed any powers at all."

"Until my accident happened?" Cat said placing a hand on Kara's knee.

"Yes, Alex told me she ran over some tacks the other day and nothing happened. She might be bulletproof too." Kara placed her hand over her wife's. "I—I don't know if she will develop all the powers, I'm just afraid she can't control them, or that they all show up at the same time and she'll expose herself."

Cat took a deep breath. "Did we speak about the possibility of a Superchild before we got pregnant?"

"Of course."

"And what did I say?"

"You said that we'll deal with it if it happened." Kara squeezed Cat's hand tenderly. "You said that we'll be here for her."

"And we will." Cat looked at the floor, summered in deep thought. "Now that I think of it, she did enter my office quietly, I didn't even see the door. She probably has super speed too."

"I don't think she is aware that she is using them."

"That's a problem," Cat said biting her bottom lip. "Should we talk to her?"

"We'll have to," Kara said standing up abruptly, staying quiet for a minute. "This is scary, what if she starts shooting laser beams from her eyes—what if her brother is around or you!" Kara started pacing back and forth. "What if someone discovers this and she is like me. Exactly like me!" Kara placed her hands on her head. "My enemies will get Kryptonite and then, oh Rao!"

"Kara." Cat walked over her, stopping her pacing. "I need you to breath, and explain to me what is Kryptonite and what is Rao." Kara blinked quickly taking deep breaths.

"Rao, is Krypton's star our—

"Like your god?"

Kara nodded. "And Kryptonite is a radioactive element from Krypton, it weakens me, takes the yellow sun powers away and it could kill me if used correctly." Cat covered her mouth. "It could harm—

"Don't even say it out loud." Cat demanded. Her eyes watered instantly at the thought of her daughter in such danger. "Can people mine this mineral?"

"No, it's from Krypton, it was attached in our ships, debris from space, there's a couple of ways they could acquire them. Clark stored the rest in a secret place. I haven't been exposed to Kryptonite in almost four years."

"Clark, as in Kent?" Cat looked at Kara surprised. "Well, that's good news, better than knowing Clark Kent is Superman."

Kara shook her head. "What if they had access to it?"

"It's unlikely, dear." Cat tugged Kara's shirt, bringing the hero closer to her.

"You have never call me dear, before." Kara said, slouching, placing her face in the crook of Cat's neck.

"No?" Cat said, tangling her fingers in Kara's hair, trying to breathe slowly. She was scared, but she had to somehow be strong for Kara. "What I call you then?"

"Honeybun." Kara said chuckling.

"I refuse to believe that's true." Cat stated.

Kara hugged her closer. "I like it, a lot actually."

"Honeybun?" Cat said. "I will not call you like that."

"Dear."

They reminded quietly for a second. Holding each other's.

"We'll deal with it, okay. If it happens. Together." Cat said, stroking Kara's back. "Besides, don't you think is cool having a little Kryptonian running with an orange elephant in her arms?" Kara laughed. "Because I think is adorable."

Kara pulled back, smiling at her wife's face with teary eyes. "You see? I am the lucky one."

Cat smiled, enjoying the scent and the butterflies flipping in her stomach. "I refuse to believe that's true."

Kara took a deep breath, adjusting her superhearing, exploring the comfortable and common sound of her wife's body, when she heard a scream and multiple gunshots.

Cat saw how Kara's face changed. She turned her face, releasing her grip on Cat's back. "What is it?" Cat asked, holding Kara's face in her hands.

"There's a robbery at Noonans." Kara said, still not looking at Cat.

Cat forced Kara's gaze towards her softly, and smiled. "Go and get them, Supergirl."

Kara removed her glasses and in a second the hero was back and floating in front of her wife.

Cat smiled, the most tender and beautiful smile Kara have seen in a while. She floated slowly towards her, and pressed her lips softly on the corner of Cat's mouth.

Cat closed her eyes, and the hero was gone.

Kara flew quickly, lading through one of the Noonans broken windows. The baristas hid behind the bar, while some customers screamed on the floor, hiding behind the tables.

She felt bullets bouncing off her back. "Really?" Kara said, running to one of the men in black. She placed her hand on the man's gun, squeezing it and breaking it instantly.

The man quickly used the other hand to taser Kara. She flinched, surprised at how much voltage the small object had. This produced a sharp pain on the back of her neck. She shook her head, looking at the other man and was surprised to find him with a Polaroid camera facing her.

The man pressed the button and she saw the flash of the camera and quickly felt dizzy. Her eyes couldn't stand the light. She adjusted her ears, trying to understand what was happening in her surroundings. She sped through a table, knocking one of the men unconscious to the floor when she heard the quick footsteps disappearing through a door and to the street.

"See you later, Supergirl." She heard on her right, but she couldn't open her eyes.

She stood still. She could hear people rising from the tables and people from the bar asking if she was okay. She didn't know if she was, she couldn't understand what was happening, and why she was feeling that way.

Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in the back of her shoulder. It was intense, just like she hit her back on the electric cables three days ago in the power plant. Kara pressed her hand on her eyes, rubbing them slowly when the smell of blood caught her attention. She touched her wet face again, as she started to regain her sight.

She saw a line of blood falling from inside her left arm, covering her hand and landing on Noonan's floor. Then her back felt multiple sharp pain in different areas.

She was losing her powers. Her heart sped as she jumped and flew dizzy towards her house.

She placed her foot on the balcony and a sharp pain covered her muscles. She took a deep breath; the penthouse didn't seem like a great idea. What if Olivia found her like this? Or Cat?

She looked up and flew away. Her head, spun, her vision was breaking, and her senses were vanishing slowly. She turned towards the DEO, and used the last of her energy to fly rapidly; moreover, her distracted senses and her incoordination forced her to pass the building at full speed. The air was hard to breathe, despite the height. Kara tried to hover over the bay, in direction of her city while she noticed her body was falling quickly and a deep slumber controlled her body.

* * *

The sun shined on Cat's face. She quickly opened her eyes and sat on the bed. She smiled, reminiscing the soft peck Kara placed the night before in the corner of her mouth. She was lucky, so lucky to have Kara.

She grabbed her phone, looking at the time and noticed that she was right on time to start the day.

Cat left her room, passing the hall and stopping in her daughter room. She smiled at the sleeping form of Ollie and walked straight to the kitchen to get Mr. Knows breakfast.

She placed two bananas stickers on her wrist and made her way to her daughter's room. Cat removed slowly Mr. Knows trunk from her daughter's embrace, placing two bananas stickers on it. "Good morning." She whispered to the elephant.

She switched off Ollie's nightlight and kissed her daughter's forehead softly.

Cat walked out of her daughter's room, and in direction to the kitchen again. "Kara?" She called, but the penthouse was quiet and serene. She didn't remember how she fell asleep last night. She doesn't remember when Kara came back either.

Cat looked in the kitchen, trying to find the missing note Kara always left when she wasn't in the house.

The note was missing. Cat tried not to worry too much, nevertheless, every morning she woke up without Kara in the house there was a note in the kitchen guiding her through her day.

She grabbed her phone, looking at the screen, reading that it was Monday. What was their routine for Monday? She didn't know where to take Olivia, furthermore, she was not ready to go back to work.

All her thoughts were constricted and rushed. Her heart felt heavy when she heard a four— year—old, yawning next to her.

"Good morning." She said to her daughter, picking her up.

"Mommy, it's daylight, I'm up," Ollie said rubbing her eyes.

"Yes, it is daylight. Mr. Knows ate already?"

"He is, thanks mommy." Cat gulped, releasing tension from her arms as she breathed in her daughter's coconut shampoo.

"How did you sleep?"

"Good, I had a nightmare and then a dream."

Cat smiled widely at the little Kryptonian. She was amazed that her beautiful daughter was equally as gifted as her beautiful wife.

* * *

Cat prepared breakfast for her daughter, and got ready for the day she was not aware of the outcome. She decided that even though working didn't sound like the greatest idea, she was Cat Grant, and she was not going to feel less about her abilities.

She looked up the mirror, putting her earrings when she heard a beep of the elevator. Her worries disappeared instantly, everything was going to be better now that Kara was home.

Cat walked out of her room, putting her stilettos one at a time. Her smile was wide in her face, she couldn't deny she was excited to see her wife.

"Morning," Cat smiled, before the elevator finished opening the doors. "Oh." She whispered as she didn't see Kara behind metallic doors, instead she found a brunette holding a tray of cups in her hand.

"Good morning." Ollie smiled walking out of her room, she had a pair of white sandals in her hands and she quickly gave them to the stranger whom quickly placed the tray on the floor and helped Ollie with the sandals. "They're stuck."

Cat witness the exchange in silence, hoping her daughter would name the lady standing in front of her, moreover, she didn't. Cat had a pretty good idea of who this was, but she didn't want to confuse her with another person, let along, name the wrong person in front of Ollie.

Ollie thanked the young lady and left to her room.

The dark-haired woman smiled softly at Cat, placing the tray on the island counter.

"How are you feeling?" She said passing Cat one of the coffees and taking one for herself.

Cat grabbed the coffee observing quickly the woman in front of her. She noticed the NCPD badge on her belt and smiled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know if you were my assistant or Aunt Maggie." She smiled stretching her hand at the woman. Maggie quickly smiled widely, showing her dimples.

"The latter." She said taking a sip from her coffee. "Di is the opposite of me." She smiled. "Look wise."

"Hmm," Cat gulped, taking a sip of the coffee Maggie brought her. "I am feeling better, thank you."

"Sorry about the coffee. It's your usual."

Cat took another sip and waved her hand in dismissal. "It's perfect, thank you."

There was silence.

Maggie nodded, "I don't want things to be awkward between us. I was a little late today, I couldn't almost get your coffee." Cat kept looking at the young woman. "I'm sure Kara explained to you our mornings routine with Olivia."

Cat turned her body facing Maggie and shook her head. "No, she didn't."

"Oh," Maggie said placing her hand in her jeans pocket. "Well, I pick her up and drop her at school, it's close to work, and I love taking to her. It makes my mornings better." She smiled.

"Yes, I understand." Cat took another sip. Wondering how her daughter was in school already. "She goes to school?"

"Kindergarten, she passed a test, and they let her in." Maggie smiled. "Are you surprised?"

Cat chuckled. "No, not at all."

Olivia came running down the room. "Mommy, Mr. Knows ate already. And I am ready."

"Perfect, now come and give me a kiss." Cat said kneeling down. Olive ran to her mother's arms and kissed her cheek. Cat smiled, fixing her clothes. "Let me see you." She said, arranging her daughter's hair under the straps of the orange backpack. "You look beautiful."

"So, do you, mommy." Ollie smiled, sliding her index finger on her mother's nose.

"I love you more." Cat rose from the floor and Maggie waved her hand.

"I'll see you at lunch."

Cat nodded, sipping her coffee while her daughter and her aunt disappeared in the elevator.

Her phone beeped. She had a text from  _Thomas_  that said:  _Good Morning Mrs. Grant, I am waiting in the lobby._  She checked her phone one more time, looking at the  _recent calls_  and called Alex. She hoped that was whom she meant to call.

"Morning," Alex answered. Cat felt better when she quickly recognized the voice.

"Sorry to call you, suddenly and this early in the morning."

"Cat everything alright? Maggie left to pick Olivia like an hour ago, is she not there yet?"

"Oh, no, no. Maggie picked Ollie already. Do you happen to know where Kara is? Last night she left to attend a robbery at Noonans."

"She didn't come back?"

"I- I don't know. I fell asleep, we were talking, and I might be afraid something happened to her because she always leaves me notes in the morning. To help me with my memory loss." Cat took a deep breath.

"Okay, give me one minute." She could hear Alex's voice calling Supergirl repeatedly. Cat was pacing back and forth. She heard Alex moving quickly and suddenly, she heard clicks on a computer. "You said a robbery, she went to a robbery at Noonans?"

"Yes, it was almost ten o' clock."

"Cat, I need to call you back. I need to alert the rest of the DEO."

"Alex, DE-what?"

"I'll call you later," Alex said, her voice was rushed.

"Listen to me." Cat demanded. "Is she missing?"

"It's early to say. I need to check her GPS and check the footage after she left Noonans."

"Alex, is she missing?"

Alex took a deep breath. "For now, yes."

Cat stopped her pacing. "I will release a press conference; the city can help to look for her. I—

"Cat, we need to be careful. I'll call you in five minutes."

* * *

Cat tapped her fingers on the handle of the door while she waited parked at CatCo plaza. It was more than five minutes and she hasn't received a call from Alex.

Her driver didn't say a word. There was a couple of cars waiting behind Cat's black SUV, nevertheless, none of them dared to honk or rushed the van.

Cat checked her phone again, and again. Taking deep breaths and brainstorming of all the possible scenarios she was going to phase in the next hour.

Cat felt the discomfort immediately when remembering that it was going to be her first day at work, without Kara to guide her meetings or appointments.

Her phone beeped but it was an email notification. She rolled her eyes, desperately and checked the time. She was late, Cat was late to work, moreover, everything felt so calm and Cat didn't even bother she was or cared about what being late to work implemented.

Kara was more important.

Her phone buzzed loudly in her palms, startling the driver and herself.

"Alex!" She said in a quick blur.

"Hey, I— we've tried the main sources, Cat." Cat could feel the disappointment in her voice.

"Do you have a specific way of doing things, a pattern?" Cat asked.

"Yes, we've checked all the sources before we can declare her missing."

Cat looked at the driver, remembering to take everything into consideration and keeping Kara's identity safe.

"Okay." Cat grumbled, she was incredibly nauseous now.

"You are not alone, right?"

"Correct." Cat said quickly.

"I am sorry Cat, I will not rest until I find her."

"I need to help."

"Of course, the DEO is giving you permission to announce that Supergirl is missing." Cat quickly detected the sadness in her tone, despite she just met her. "It will be a free pass to criminality-

"But it'll make everything easier." Cat cut her.

"You mean to find her?" Alex asked.

"Yes, I'll call you back."

Cat composed herself and like in sync the driver quickly stepped out of the car and jogged to open Cat's door.

"Have a wonderful day Mrs. Grant." The driver said smiling. "Good to see you're back."

Cat tilted her head, asking herself if this was the same driver that was with her when the accident happened. Cat quickly observed the small cut on his cheek, it looked like two or three days old. She also noted that the driver kept the smile on his face. He was not intimidated by her sturdy look.

"No, thank you for everything." Cat said, changing her face immediately.

"It was nothing. Wish I could've helped more. Supergirl was faster. It was scary to see you bleed so much." He said shifting his eyes and disappearing his smile.

Cat never thought about connecting, especially with her driver, but she felt something shifted in her heart. She couldn't detect if it was because Kara was in trouble or because this man deeply cared for her, probably for her daughter and wife too.

"Just remind me to give you a raise." She said placing her purse on her shoulder. "You deserve it." Thomas' face had a bright smile and teary eyes.

"I can't accept that."

"Consider it done." She smiled and walked away.

"Thank you!" She heard behind her as her heels marked the fast thump of her heart. She has never been afraid to enter her company. She never felt more out of place.

She stretched her hand to press her elevator button, when she noticed her hand was plain, her left hand was missing something, something she considered extremely important to wear. She'd want it to wear it, in front of Kara; she was disappointed that she couldn't show her how much she meant to her.

She shook her head, thinking where it could be. She opened her purse and found a small plastic bag with her gold watch, diamonds earrings and two beautiful wedding rings. There was also a blue strap attached to the bag that said:  _personal belongings_

Her tears dared to run down her cheeks. The ring was everything someone could dream of. It was a clear representation of her wife. For the second time Cat couldn't find a proper adjective to describe the emotions. She has never been so amazed, since she saw her daughter and now the simple and astonishing view of her wedding ring.

She shook her head, remembering her wife's beautiful and perfect smile along with her eyes.

Tree times, she has been speechless.

The two rings fit perfectly with each other's. She grabbed the rings, twirling them on her fingers as she inspected the blue bright color of one stone, and the beautiful burgundy color for the other rock. It wasn't something magazine look alike, matching perfect white princess cut diamonds rings the jewelers advertise. It had the finesse and the beauty of Cat and the astonishing resemblance of Kara's eyes.

Cat quickly cleaned her cheek, vanishing the single tear that escaped her eyes.

She stretched her hand, walking into the elevator and slipping both rings on her finger. She didn't know which one was first. If the burgundy stone was before the blue sky one. Nevertheless, it made everything look amazing.

In a couple of seconds, she gathered herself and the doors opened. The bullpen was almost the same, the pink panther was replaced by a golden miniature statue of Supergirl with her arms folded.

She didn't say a word and walked out of the elevator. She passed a couple of desks walking straight to the open doors of her office.

No one followed her in, nor she didn't see her assistant rushing towards her.

"Everybody in." She said loudly. Not looking back.

She heard the rumbles of chairs, the shuffle of papers and the rushed steps of her employees. She glanced at the screens, placing her purse on her desk, not daring to turn around. She would not be able to recognize some of the faces anyways.

"This morning." She began saying, removing one black stiletto at a time. "I received a call." She turned around looking at her employees. They were all ready with a notepad in their hands, a focused expression, and their 100 percent attention. "It was very important, and I need every one of you, covering it." She could see the faces of them nodding in agreement.

"Of course, Mrs. Grant." A young man said, scribbling something in his notepad.

Cat took a quick deep breath and sat in her chair. "Supergirl is missing."

Some of her employees covered their mouth while some dropped their mouths in astonishment.

"I need the traffic team searching the area, double check the buildings and the rooftops, bring a person from the cafeteria, clearly they have nothing more important to do. The more the merrier." She looked around noticing Snapper. "How quickly can you get me an article out?" He shifted on his feet.

"Maybe fifteen minutes tops."

"You have ten, make sure your words are filled with peace and hope, not with fear and self—ego. The last thing we want is that all National City decides to commit crimes at nine in the morning. Chop chop."

Snapper nodded leaving the office.

"Editors, I want you close with Snapper. Art and photography, I want you out, working in a team, creating the visuals for National City." She turned around looking at the screens. "I want to involve not only National City Police Department, but Gotham's, Central City's, Metropolis', Opal City; any city nearby. Our hero can break the sound barrier she might not be in National City. I want every eye, every channel covering this until we find her."

She turned around, standing. "Where are my reporters."

A young tall man raised his hand. Cat looked around the office searching for more people but only he raised his hand.

"Hum, I would've assumed I'd have like ten." She said more to herself, but it came out loud and strong.

"You do, Mrs. Grant. Jeffrey was the only one that stood behind today." Cat noticed a blonde young woman sitting on the couch, with an iPad in her hands. "We have two covering traffic, one at the bay covering the health expo, one with the art department covering the new galleries in town, two at the inauguration at the Prince library, two researching the power outage of National City and your wife is in Belgium covering the L Corp new company expansion."

Cat's body quickly tensed. She looked at the woman discretely, quickly gulping and gathering her thoughts. She needed to react and fast.

"If my calculations are right, that means that I'll I need more reporters. Why are some of them running in pairs? Is my wife the only one that can handle big news by herself?" Cat was proud of the sharp tone she used while expressing the lie.

"I'll fix that right away, Mrs. Grant." The blonde woman said she had to be Dianna, her assistant.

"Leave just one reporter in the area, bring the other one to help with the search. The rest of you, go out there, check your social media for anything that could help us find Supergirl faster."

They all nodded and like perfect sync they all left the office leaving a young blonde woman behind.

Cat took a deep breath, opening her purse and finding her glasses.

The blonde young woman Cat believed was her assistant, quickly left the office, grabbing a Noonans cup and placing it on Cat's desk with two Advil's.

Cat took the pills. She didn't even realize she had a headache.

She observed everything around her desk, a picture frame with her wife, Mr. Knows, Carter and Ollie, three pairs of glasses, a couple of CatCo Magazines, layouts and printings for the next issues and her laptop.

The young woman quickly closed the doors of the office and stood next to Cat.

Cat observed her up and down. She was wearing a black high waisted skirt with a pearl blouse. Her eyes resemblance hers and the woman's short straight blonde hair rested comfortably on the shoulders.

They both stayed quiet for a minute, Cat was gathering her thoughts while the young woman waited for her boss to fire her for the comment of her wife or praised her.

"When did my wife leave National City?" Cat asked.

The young woman grabbed the iPad tapping on it.

"Yesterday morning, she used the company personal plane, she took James Olson with her."

Cat never removed her eyes from the young woman. "Thank you."

The young woman released a breath. "I'm sorry, I would've never crossed the line, of course, you know where your wife is, I needed to make it more public," she made quotations marks. "Thought it was perfect."

"Perfect?" Cat said sipping quickly from the cup. "It was brilliant. Thank you so much." Cat looked at the cup, noticing the same flavor Maggie brought her this morning.

"Mrs. Grant we'll find Kara." She said slowly.

Cat gulped, blinking quickly, dissipating the tears.

"How many others know?"

"From the office?" Cat nodded. "Just James and myself?" Dianna asked herself why her boss was asking this again.

Cat reminded quietly if Kara could trust this young woman with her secret, then Cat could trust her too.

"I need to tell you something." Cat began, placing her glasses on top of her head. "On Friday morning I had an accident." The young woman knew about her accident, she just didn't dare to interrupt her boss. "Kara flew me to the hospital," she stopped, swiftly moving her hair to the sides so her assistant could see the stitches. "A couple of stitches, nothing major but my memories." The young woman tilted her head. "I am only telling you this because my wife entrusted you with her secret and because I have your folder and information and I would not hesitate-

"Mrs. Grant," she said, taking the courage to interrupt her boss' line of thought. She took a deep breath. "I would never do that. It kinda offends me that you think I'll do such thing." Her tone was different but still polite and professional.

"In my defense," Cat said, one more time, gathering her thoughts. "We haven't had this conversation before."

Dianna looked at her strangely, moving to the mini bar and getting a glass of water. She reminded quiet, quickly putting pieces together.

"You said, something about your memories."

"I lost them, five years to be exact."

Dianna quickly drank from the glass of water. Cat observed how her assistant paced in front of her desk.

"You don't remember anything?" Cat rolled her eyes. "From five years ago?"

"I thought I would've hired smarter assistants," Cat said sipping her coffee. "I recall that's what I said."

"That's scary," Dianna said sitting on the couch.

"Tell me about it."

They were both quiet for a moment. Dianna gathering her thoughts and Cat was simply waiting for her to deceive her and run to Metropolis or other media and spill her secrets. Therefore, Dianna stood, walked over her boss's desk, moved the big chair Cat was in, blocking the view of the empty bullpen facing the screens, and simply stretched her hand.

"I'm Dianna Jenkins. I've been your assistant for four years. We are really good friends," She said smiling. "Well not as close as Maggie and you. Maggie is Olivia's aunt."

Cat couldn't help but smile. "Yes, thank you. I figured that this morning. The hard way."

"Right, when Maggie picked Olivia for school." Dianna shook her head. "Mrs. Grant, I'm really not going to ask how are you feeling."

"Then don't."

"But, are you okay?"

Cat simply reminded quietly for a moment or two, observing how the young women were treating her without any new exceptional care, or awkwardly, knowing she was a stranger to her.

"You might have to refresh me the part when you said I was really good friends with my assistant."

"We are, and if you are the same person that I've known for four years then you would've asked me to ask you."

"When did it turn a sappy, emotional, caring, empath with my employees," Cat said dryly but her words didn't affect Dianna at all.

"We've just been through too much," Dianna said. "We are your family."

Cat looked up and shifted her gaze. She was surrounded by more people that cared about her. Kara, Carter, and Ollie weren't the only ones. She had Maggie, Alex, her driver and her assistant.

"Well, this is somehow overwhelming."

Cat said removing her glasses.

"It doesn't have to be."

"Do we hang out? Have lunch? Like friends?"

"Yes."

"Remind me your age again?"

"Thirty—two."

Cat nodded. "Did we pass the trance when the media commented that I married my first assistant and now my second assistant is my friend?"

Dianna chuckled. "Yes, furthermore, you crushed the thought in a second. Kara was the exception, she perfect for you, we are just friends."

Cat's heart started beating harder. "She is," Cat was not to be seen crying at work, but the bullpen was empty, and she had to trust Dianna was indeed her friend. "I've only known her for three days, and now... I lost her."

Dianna has never heard words spoken with so much sadness coming from her boss. Suddenly, it was hard for Dianna to breath.

"We will find her," Dianna said, tenderly. "I will be here, so will Olivia, so will Carter."

"How will I tell my daughter that her mother disappeared at the same time Supergirl disappeared."

"You'll have to tell her the truth."

"I'll have to tell her the truth."

They both said at the same time.

The bullpen was silent. There was no opening drawers, no ruffles of papers and not a single click of a keyboard.

Dianna moved first, looking at her watch and walking away from her boss' office.

"It's been eight minutes already. Snapper better hands that article."

Cat nodded, turning around in her chair. The phone rang loudly startling her, the loud noise was stronger outside the bullpen, probably her assistant desk. She saw the red light on her phone and pressed it.

"Yes?" She said, putting her glasses back on.

"Mrs. Grant the reporters are ready with the headlines. We informed CCPD and the rest. We'll go live when you give the order."

"Perfect."

Right on cue, Dianna jogged inside the office, placing Snapper's article with approving of the editing department on Cat's desk.

"I read it, not bad at all. I'd change the last word. Instead of waiting, I think hopeful would be more suiting."

Cat quickly read the article, her assistant was right the last sentence of the article said:  _Until then, National City would be waiting._

Cat rolled her eyes and pressed the red button on the phone.

"Well," She said looking at Dianna.

"Yes, Mrs. Grant are you giving us permission?"

"Not yet," Cat began saying and quickly looked at Dianna. Her assistant hurriedly slid her finger on her iPad and shifted the pad to her boss. Cat read, a single name written.  _Zoey_. "The sentence it's not as I asked Snapper, Zoey. Change the last word for hopeful, it should read:  _National City would be hopeful_."

"Yes Mrs. Grant, right away."

Dianna nodded, clicking the iPad and pointing Cat towards the big screens.

" _Breaking news, the girl of steel is missing. We encourage the rest of NCPD along with the nearby cities to continue with the search... National City is currently—_

Cat turned the TVs off with a single click. She was thankful the remote was the same and the button worked as she remembered.

None of them moved. Cat knew that she had to endurance her appearance because later her employees would return to the bullpen, and Dianna was simply waiting for orders. She couldn't deny that despite the consequences and the information she just received about Cat's memory loss, her boss looked like her wife and lover from five years ago was missing.

And it was the truth.

Cat's heart was devastated, Dianna could see that she understood. The young woman reminded quiet, feeling the nervousness and somehow maintaining the calm, trying to find a way to help find Kara.

"I don't know what to do." Cat said fixing her eyes on Dianna's.

"We can keep track of every social media from here." Dianna said quickly tapping the iPad. "Keep an eye on what other media platforms will say with our news."

"Why is Snapper still working with me?" Cat asked, clicking the computer on and opening the Tribune.

"With all due respect, Mrs. Grant, I have no idea."

"Was I not clear when I said, bring hope to the city? He's as incompetent as any other media, he left the word out of the article."

"He is terrible," Dianna said, still tapping aggressively on the iPad. She took a deep breath and shrugged. "You wanted to promote Kara, a long time ago, I honestly don't know why you didn't even tell her about the idea."

Dianna stopped herself. She mentioned her boss' wife and now the small chit-chat, was back again to the strong and heavy topic of Kara' disappearance.

"I probably had my reasons," Cat said to Dianna's surprise.

Dianna stood and grabbed Cat's phone from her desk. She pressed two buttons and placed the black plastic phone on her ear.

"Hey, Dianna here, I want to know how far the traffic chopper is, transfer me to Matt, thank you." She grabbed a white paper from one of Cat's drawers and a pen. She drew CatCo building and a circle around CatCo, which she wrote NC underneath. "Dianna here, I need your position and street," she marked an X where the chopper was. "Transfer me to the next one. Dianna here, position and location?" She did the same four times and then she connected them all the pilots giving them the same instruction. "I marked your positions, it should take you an hour to go back to the same place you are now." They all complied Dianna's request and she hung up.

"Thank you, that will surround National City easily. Criminals will think it twice if they see helicopters rounding the same area every hour." Cat said thankfully.

"I learned from the best," Dianna said, making some more calls from Cat's desk.

Cat noticed this. "Don't you have a phone on your desk?" Cat noticed that it sounded meaner than she expected. Dianna didn't seem bothered by this at all.

"Yes, of course,  _boss_ ," Dianna said, removing the phone from her ear. "But I would not leave you alone." Cat arched her brow. "Plus, you can learn the names and who am I calling and for what." Dianna smiled and proceeded to the call.

"Thank you. I'm out of it."

"Don't thank me, I'll show you everything before the bullpen starts judging us."

* * *

Dianna was true to her word, she never left Cat alone, she taught her the basics, where her company was and what she did recently in the past two weeks.

The status of Supergirl was the same, she had helicopters rounding the whole city every hour, nearby cities joined the search and some of the civilians started patrolling the streets hoping to find their hero.

Cat needed some potent alcohol, now more than ever, but her willpower and Dianna somehow kept her in place, and distracted.

"Hey," Maggie said walking into the office with two paper bags in one hand and a tray with three coffees. She also had two yellow envelopes underneath her arm. "Some little help ladies."

Dianna quickly took the envelopes while Maggie placed the tray on the center table. Cat felt instantly better when she saw Maggie wearing her batch hanging from her neck, somehow, she hoped Maggie had more information.

"Any news?" Cat asked, closing her laptop.

"Sort of." Maggie placed the paper bags on Cat's desk. "Di, pass one envelope to Cat, the other one is for you." Maggie walked back and gave Dianna a coffee while she sipped hers. "That's all the info I have now."

Dianna gave Cat one envelope.

Cat quickly opened the envelope, reading the first page. "They didn't take the money?"

Maggie nodded, she tied her hair up in a ponytail and opened the bags of food. "Nope, now what you won't find in the papers is why." She walked over Cat's mini bar, grabbing a tray and placing a knife, a fork and a couple of napkins on it.

"Couple of witnesses remembered a tall man wearing a black hoodie. The other one is in custody." Dianna read. "Any info? Did you question him?"

Maggie rolled her eyes to Dianna. "You know it. My right hook still hurts, the bastard didn't say anything." Cat was grateful that Maggie herself interrogated him. "Trust me, I tried before I punched him, and I had to walk away."

Maggie placed the tray on Cat's desk. She added a side salad and a wrapped burger.

Cat looked at the tray in front of her, and then at Maggie passing Dianna another burger with fries.

"I'm not hungry." Cat said, watching the exchange.

"We know." Dianna said opening the burger.

"You still have to eat," Maggie added with her mouthful of fries. "Come on Cat, it's three o' clock and you haven't had breakfast."

Cat noticed the time and so Dianna.

"What on earth makes you believe that I would want a burger?" Cat said, folding her arms.

"You're stressed, and you want alcohol. A burger does it for you." Maggie said while looking at Dianna. "Right?"

"I'm just gonna eat." Dianna shrugged. "And say nothing."

Cat watched them, somehow this really felt comfortable, never not professional and so livable that she didn't feel bothered by it, despite she literally had strangers in her office.

Cat reminded quiet, the hamburger did smell delicious, but her stomach had a knot in it, a big one.

"I wonder," Dianna said, going through the papers Maggie brought. "If this was planned."

"We think so too." Maggie said passing one coffee to Cat. She gave Cat a sturdy look, directing her to at least drink the coffee. "One witness saw the asshole we have in custody taser Kara on her shoulders."

"So?" Dianna quickly said.

"Apparently, the taser affected Kara. Page five."

Dianna and Cat ruffled quickly, reading the information Maggie just voiced. "If this is true then the taser was abnormal and made considerable damage."

"Where is the taser now?" Cat asked.

"Alex has it. Her team is investigating how much power it had." Maggie changed her tone. "I hypothesize that the taser destroyed Kara's neck tracking."

"Is Kara weakened by electricity?" Cat asked astonished.

"No," Maggie said. "But, she did get a burnt shoulder the day of your accident when the power plant exploded." Maggie fetched her phone from her pocket jeans and called Alex.

"Danvers," Alex said quickly.

"Hey, it's me."

"Sorry didn't see the ID call."

"Babe, do you have any info about the taser?" Maggie put it on speaker, as Dianna rushed to make sure the doors were shut.

"Yes, it has the strength to power a generator."

"You think it had something to do with Kara's shoulder? Gabrielle had to patch it. I mean the impact burnt through her suit and her skin. Kara was bleeding."

"The power plant suddenly went into crisis and now this? Give me a minute. I need anything similar to the power plant and the taser. Scan for Kryptonite and anything abnormal on the wires, I want every agent checking the transformers of the city, take the taser to the lab again." Alex's voice was rushed and through. "Speaking of the lab." Alex's voice was directed to the phone one more time. "The blood samples we found at Noonans," She took a deep breath. "Match Kara's."

"So, she was bleeding right after the taser?" Maggie asked.

"I think she lost her powers." Maggie quickly looked at Cat. She was immediately reading all the info Maggie brought.

"Alex?" Cat said loud and firm.

"Yes, Cat."

"Witness watched the fugitive take a picture of Kara with a Polaroid camera."

"Yes, the security camera from Noonan's stopped working."

"Before or after he took the picture?" Cat asked.

"We think right after, the bright impact fried the cameras."

"Then it should be any residue on walls, counters or simply everywhere."

"Explain yourself."

"If the certain flash of the Polaroid camera was strong enough to fry technology, then it created something. Whatever it was hidden in the flash, blinded Kara, which gave enough time to the individual to escape. The content Maybe was like the electric wires or the taser. Therefore, there's a possibility that it left a trace."

"You are brilliant," Dianna said walking closer to Maggie's phone. "A flash produces a range of light, it could take up to three meters depending its power. Three meters is enough to cover Kara's body by it. Everybody that was a Noonans wasn't affected by the flash, meaning it was especially for her." Dianna started searching on the iPad. She found a picture of Noonan's bar on the inside and showed it to them. "Look at this, the cameras were fried," She said zooming in the corner of the store. "The espresso machines didn't suffer any damage, nor any cell phone or fridges." Dianna pinched the picture showing Noonan's website. "It's open now."

"Meaning our guy made the cameras stop working on purpose. Everything was on purpose. The electric plant explosion, the fake robbery. Cat's accident." Alex said angrily. "He's a dead man when Kara finds him. I'll call you later."

The line was cut. Maggie placed her half-chewed burger on the coffee table while Dianna sat on the couch. The food was long forgotten, the atmosphere felt heavy and thick.

* * *

Cat was tired, shoes in hand, a strong headache in place and a nauseous stomach. The doors of the elevator opened, and she found, Maggie sitting on the island counter still waiting for Noonan's analysis.

Carter walked out of his room, rushing to Cat. His eyes were red and glossy.

"Are you okay?" He asked, examining his mom's face.

Cat didn't answer. She merely caressed his cheek. "Where's Ollie?"

"She's in Kara's studio." Cat closed her eyes. "She's been waiting for either of you. She won't sleep. We've tried everything."

She looked at the time, it was past midnight and still no sign of her wife. "That's fine, I'll go and talk to her."

"Mom, I—

"Everything will be alright, darling." Cat placed her purse on the table by the elevator and kissed Carter's cheek.

She passed by them, walking straight to Kara's studio. She didn't have a plan, of how to start the conversation with her daughter, she just knew that, the outcome was probably going to be devastating.

Cat reached the glass doors, the curtains were closed, creating a secluded setting. Her heart melted at the sight of her daughter playing with Mr. Knows in the sand.

She gulped, controlling her tears and walking into the room.

"Mommy!" Ollie said, running to her mother. Her tone changed with her mother's expression. "Are you sad too?" She hugged Cat.

"About, darling?" Cat asked softly, wrapping her arms around her daughter.

"Jane said that Supergirl was missing."

"Yes, she is. I am sad too." Cat looked at her daughter's face. "Come here. We need to talk."

"Am I in trouble?" Ollie asked, placing her back on her mother's front. "I'm not tired. I can't sleep mommy." Cat chuckled, wrapping her arms tighter around Ollie.

"You're not in trouble." Ollie nodded, placing her hands on her mother's fingers. "Have you noticed, something different lately?" Cat asked, not sure how to properly start the conversation. "When I first met your mother, I thought she was the sweetest and smartest woman. She was a little awkward and very unique." Cat admire how quiet and attentive Ollie was being.

"She was nervous, and I could see she was special. Special in many ways. So very special that I knew, she was meant for more. Meant to be great." Cat kissed her daughters head slowly. "I am lucky to have her, and luckier to have you." Ollie turned around, looking at her mother's face. Cat couldn't contain her emotions when she saw her wife's nose on her daughter's face. Ollie quickly cleaned her mother's wet cheeks.

"You are special like her, you are smart, sweet and incredibly gifted. One day you'll be the greatest." Ollie kept focused on her mother's words. "You'll be able to help people and bring joy to many. You'll be the best hero, just like your mother."

Ollie looked around, quiet, thinking profoundly and reviewing her mother's words in her head.

"Momma." Ollie said, her voice broke, and her eyes moistened instantly. Cat saw the exact moment Olivia understood compound words.

"Yes darling, momma." Everything developed, Cat's feelings and insecurities went away as she observed her daughter's insecurities and raw emotions right in front of her eyes. Her tears fell, but Cat was focused on cleaning the tears falling slowly in front of her.

"Momma's missing." It was still impressive how her four-year-old processed information. Cat observed how Olivia stated the sentence. She was proud of how the conversation went.

Ollie never mentioned the hero's name, she didn't smile or jumped around the room. She was broken, afflicted, just like Cat, just like her brother was outside and the rest of her family.

"We'll find momma. The whole city is helping, so is Aunt Alex and Aunt Maggie." Cat smiled, cleaning her daughter's cheek. "Dianna helped me all day long. I have Central City, Metropolis, everybody's looking for momma."

Ollie kept crying quietly. It broke her heart watching her daughter cry for the first time. "Baby, look at mommy." Ollie complied, cleaning her cheeks. "We have seen momma beat monsters, right?"

Ollie nodded. "And bad aliens," She mumbled. "from other planets," Ollie said, in taking deep breaths.

"Yes, bad aliens too." Cat said cheerfully. "She always comes back right? After the fires, and the people momma rescues, she comes back. She always does." Ollie nodded. "Then she's here to make you breakfast and play with you and Mr. Knows." Ollie nodded again. "And she'll be back, that's why we're looking everywhere because momma is National City's hero, but momma is our hero first."

Ollie nodded, cleaning her tears from her cheeks. Her eyes were red now and Cat hugged her tightly. Ollie turned her face away from Cat. She quickly placed her hands over her ears.

"Darling, look at mommy." Ollie opened her eyes. Cat removed her hands from around Ollie's ears and placed her hands on them. "Listen to my voice." Ollie stared. "Forget the other noises, look at my chest, and follow the noise." Ollie looked at her mother with watery eyes. "Put your hand on my chest, good baby, you're doing great, now listen to one thing to the other noises go away. Listen to my heart."

Ollie's ear stopped hurting, she didn't hear the noises anymore but the electric pump of her mother's heart.

Cat noted how Ollie relaxed her muscles. "I'll remove my hands from around your ears now, okay." Ollie nodded. "They're gone? The noises?" Ollie nodded one more time. "How does my heart look?" She asked smiling. "Can you see it?"

Ollie cleaned her eyes. "It's going fast."

"Yeah, I can feel it too." Cat grinned, placing her hand on her chest.

"Come back here." Ollie returned to the previous position, with her back pressed on Cat's chest again. Cat opened her hands in front of her daughter, she cleaned the sand and held them open in front of Ollie. "We can practice all night long if you want to." Cat took a deep breath.

"Okay." Ollie, placed her hands on her mother's and reclined her head back on Cat. She didn't say a word. The silence grew inside the room. Cat could see Ollie looking at the paintings around the room. She saw Mr. Knows and the unfinished sand castle in a corner. "How far can I hear, mommy?"

Cat gulped. "I don't know darling, judging by your mother's ability, I'd say long distances."

"Can I hear momma's heartbeat like I'm hearing yours now?" Ollie asked turning her head on Cat's chest, so she could hear her heartbeat better.

"Have you ever heard momma's heartbeat?"

"Mhmm, when I give her hugs." Cat smiled softly, placing a kiss on Ollie's head.

"Okay baby, try it."

"How?"

"Well, momma concentrates hard. She blocks the noises until she listens to what she wants to hear."

Ollie grabbed her mother's hands, placing them on her ears. Cat observed quietly, watching how her daughter got lost in the noises.

"I can't." Ollie said, her eyes flooding instantly. "I can't. I'm not good at this mommy."

"Don't worry. You don't have to do it now if it bothers you."

"I want to help." Ollie pressed Cat's hands harder on her ears as she closed her eyes tightly. "I can't. I can't hear mommy's heart."

Cat needed to control her senses, especially now in front of her Kryptonian child, nevertheless, she couldn't deny it was horrifying the thought of her wife's heart not beating.

"You know what? Momma told me that you heard my voice while I was in the hospital." Ollie quickly opened her eyes. "You ran over the room. I was asleep and then you heard me."

"Yes, I was talking with Aunt Alex, and I heard you."

"See, so you have done it, you're good at it. Just don't force it darling. It'll come when you need it."

Cat started lowering her hands from her daughter's ears, but Ollie kept them in place. "Can I keep trying?" Cat nodded smiling. "I can't." Ollie said, lowering her mother's hands. "All I hear is seagulls." Ollie rubbed her eyes again and then squeezed her ears.

"Seagulls?" Cat asked. "A lot of seagulls?"

"Mhmm. I'm not good at this mommy."

Cat quickly stood, grabbing Ollie with her. Both of their feet were full of sand as she rushed down the hall towards the kitchen. She found Maggie pacing in front of the kitchen.

"Ollie heard seagulls," Cat said rapidly. "Seagulls, she heard seagulls."

Maggie saw Ollie's red eyes and Cat's amused expression. "Seagulls?" Maggie repeated. She grabbed her phone calling Alex. "Answer, answer." Maggie closed the computer, as Alex answered the phone. "Olivia heard seagulls, there's only one place you'll find seagulls in National City."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took so long. I've been trying to improve my English. Thank you so much for reading and supporting my story. I still have lots of ideas! Thank you for sticking with me! If you know someone who could help me let me know. I'm always eager to learn grammar and stuff!


	7. Heartbeats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex searches for Supergirl and Seagulls.

_Thank you so much for your feedback and support_

* * *

Alex pushed the door slowly, her steps were instantly silent by the carpet underneath her feet. She placed a strand of hair behind her ear as she looked at the sleeping form of her sister in law.

The clock in the end table read five forty—two. Alex gripped the coffee mug firmly in her hands, enjoying the warmth and comfort the ceramic provided.

The gray colors of National City worked perfectly as the proper dimmed light inside the room. She could still feel the raindrops hitting her face and camouflaging with her tears.

She needed to wake Cat, but she could wait a couple of minutes until she gathered her thoughts and her strength. The lightings in the sky adorned the monotone color, while the soft grumbles of the thunders made Cat's bed feel extremely comfortable.

The clock read five fifty— three now, the coffee mug wasn't as warm, and Alex felt better that Cat was still resting.

Alex's muscles started to feel heavier, she wanted to join Cat, but her day was just beginning, both of their days were. There were numerous things to do, multiple people to talk to, and she hoped, that her body was strong enough to handle what was coming.

She didn't move until the clock marked six o' clock. The mug rested now next to the clock, and Alex decided to sit down unhurriedly next to Cat finally.

Cat didn't wake with the bent of the mattress, which made Alex even more proud of herself. Therefore, she slowly placed her hand on Cat's shoulder, caressing down until her elbow.

"Good morning." She said with a simple smile. Cat barely opened her eyes, Alex could see she spent the night crying. "I brought you coffee, but is cold now." Alex then remembered her eyes must look precisely like Cat.

Cat quickly sat in bed, pushing the covers away.

"Alex?"

"Olivia couldn't hear Kara's heartbeat because it was extremely slow," Alex spoke thoughtfully.

"You—found her?" Cat covered her mouth, tears instantly spreading down her cheeks.

Alex gave Cat a weak smile. "We—we found her trapped between cargo ship containers." Cat was quiet, hoping Alex spoke faster. "She was— she was—

"Alex is she alive, right?" Cat asked unclearly.

Alex lowered her head and nodded slowly. "Of course, yes."

Cat moved forward, feeling unbelievably desperate for contact as she cried silently in Alex's arms. "You found Kara," Cat mumbled. Alex wrapped her arms around Cat, placing her hand on the back of Cat's head.

"Olivia did."

"Thank you, Alex." Cat pleaded, holding her tighter.

"I know you want to see her—

"But?" Cat interrupted her, releasing her body from Alex's embrace.

"She's unrecognizable." Cat didn't cry, but her heart sped faster than the past couple of ours. "Her body is intact, she's just— it's hard to look at her like that, you know?" Alex said shaking her head. "I don't want you to see her like that. I don't want Olivia to see her like that."

Alex's emotions were new to Cat. Everything was very palpable with the young woman in front of her. Yesterday she had the opportunity to know Maggie and Dianna. She spent hours with them; she learned how they move, their snarky remarks, their personality; furthermore, Alex was involved and yet so laidback to read. It was the opposite of dispositions, the alteration that drew a line between friends and family.

Alex's voice was drenched in thick regret; her tone made Cat appreciate the younger woman in front of her.

Even more now.

"I—know this is hard and that, five days ago she was simply your assistant. I—It's like I said when I met you," Alex smiled. "Five days ago. I told you that your eyes had something impossible to describe. They looked the same when I met you five years ago. They have the unique tender expression and love. You look at her the same way my eyes looks at Maggie." Alex knew precisely what she wanted to express. She also knew that Cat was going to ignore every single warning she was coated with sweet, sincere words. Alex needed to be bold and honest. She stretched her hand, finding Cat quickly. "Seeing her won't be easy. It's like every punch, hit or bruise she couldn't feel in the past month. She's having it now."

Cat expression was puzzled, so was Alex's.

"She has injuries, from previous battles?"

"Yes exactly, her shoulder was bleeding just like the power plant accident, she has bruises on her back, like gunshots. The same gunshots, witnesses, described at Noonans. Last week, some guy hit her with his car, and now she has four broken ribs." Alex stopped taking.

Cat's mouth was dry. Alex noted how Cat's knuckles were white as she held one hand on the bed sheet.

"I still want to see her," Cat said, releasing the bed sheet and Alex's hand. "I need to see her." Alex nodded.

"We—she's under the lamps," Alex noted the uncertainty on Cat's face. "Kara gets her powers from the Earths sun, we placed her under sun lamps, hoping she heals faster."

"How many you have? I can pay for everything that she needs."

"The DEO will cover everything. We have enough. The room is hot and very bright. We can't go in there. Not yet, we're trying to prevent any contact with the sun rays."

"When will I be able to see her?"

Alex smiled. "Soon. I promise." They both reminded quiet, watching the lightings sneak into the room, adorning the walls. "Can I stay here until we wait?"

Cat nodded, noticing a gray Midvale shirt hugging Alex's body.

"Olivia is with Carter, I think they finally fell asleep," Alex said removing her shoes and walking to the opposite side of the bed. "Maggie is gathering evidence with my crew. Dianna is handling the current info before getting your approval." Cat was thankful that Alex's knew all the questions she was going to ask.

"Thank you, Alex."

"Don't, don't thank me." Alex pulled the covers inviting Cat to join her. "Come on, I know you won't be able to sleep, but you can make sure I do," Alex's said tapping Cat's pillow. "At least for an hour."

Cat didn't have anything to hide, her walls were crumbled, and Alex's was family. She needed a family now more than ever.

She gazed back at the room without Kara, observing a part of her wife lying next to her. Her future was terrific when she had the correct company. She missed her wife.

"I won't bite, Cat." Alex's broke Cat's thoughts.

Cat smiled, lifting the covers and placing her head on the pillow. They both laid there, eyes open, lying straight, none of them touching each other.

Alex's thoughts were distracting her tiredness. Cat swiftly moved her head to the left; she was right on time to see Alex's single tear roll down her temple and disappearing behind her ear.

Cat asked herself if Alex's was just like her wife. Kara controlled her emotions and her words to make Cat feel at ease. She managed the personal space and avoided simple touches, just because Cat deserved respect and the proper control of her surroundings.

Maybe Alex's was feeling as desperate for comfort.

Cat closed her eyes feeling her tears and desperation. She swiftly moved her left arm. Her finger touched Alex's forearm, provoking instantly a muffled cry from the young woman lying next to her. Alex's accepted the approach her sister in law gave her. She quickly grabbed Cat's hand, holding her softly as she rested her head on Cat's stomach.

Cat arranged the bed sheets, covering Alex's back and arranging her body to a perfect fitting.

"Sleep, I'll be here," Cat whispered.

"Thank… you."

* * *

_Four hours ago_

"Seagulls?" Alex asked while signaling the agents to get in the vans. "I'll call you later."

She dropped the phone into the van, checking the GPS of National City.

"I need every agent in the bay!" Alex informed through her com. Her phone beeped as she looked for it and read the text message from Maggie.

_I'm on my way_

The constant annoying sound of the wipers bothered Alex. The wet atmosphere provoked an early close of the health expo that was being held yesterday at the bay.

The vans quickly screeched their tires, stopping in front of the gates. The booths were covered and closed, causing this to intensify the search.

"Keep the line open, communicate only when necessary. I want the helicopter to round the bay from afar, not close." Alex slid the door opened and jumped into the rain. She tapped her watch and grabbed her gun running and jumping the gates.

"Why do you need them far away?" One of the agents asked.

"I said leave the line open and communicate when necessary."

Alex looked at booths, hoping that her sister wasn't in the water. She saw the port police boat approaching the bay and the divers searching the area instantly. She was amazed how quickly it took the whole team to gather at the harbor.

She wiped her wet hair from her face when she heard National City's Police Department sirens. She turned around, taking deep breaths as she saw Maggie, without a jacket running her way.

The red and blue lights flashed on the booths and the entire pier. Maggie quickly delegated her team to go opposite the DEO.

"We'll find her." She told Alex.

Alex caressed Maggie's cheek and ran to the opposite side. She jumped over a couple of cars, seeking a better view from the bay. There were no seagulls around. The rain was oppressive, and the lightings started appearing deliberately conducted by thunders.

"Shit!" Alex tapped her com. "Anything new?"

"No, ma'am."

Alex's chest hurt due to the fast beating of her heart. She ran faster to one of the vans, opening the sliding door, stepping on the seats and lifting her body with her arms until she laid flat on the top. She closed her eyes, listening to everything around her, but all she could hear was the sirens from NCPD and the rain hitting the roof of the van.

She placed her gun in the holster, tapping her ear and moving her arm to catch Maggie's attention.

"Can you turn off the sirens?" Maggie looked back, fixing her hair out from her face, and grabbing her radio from her belt.

In two seconds, the red and blue lights disappeared from the booths, the water, the cars and the bay.

Alex looked up, hoping the rain stopped. She was getting desperate.

"I can't find her." She said slowly to Maggie.

"We will." Maggie replied fatigated as she ran.

Alex's boots felt heavier as she moved on top of the van, she closed her eyes, turning slowly, controlling the types of noises she was listening.

She did a couple of turns, looking the opposite direction her team and NCPD were looking. She saw cargo ship containers, hoping she heard seagulls. She jumped on the bumper of the van, and then on the asphalt, splashing in the puddle and sprinting to the multicolored metal containers.

All she could hear as she ran was her breathing. The containers were stacked perfectly on top of each other. They formed roads, lanes of metal storage. Alex kept running between them, trying not to get lost in the big lot when she heard the fade noise of a seagull.

She stopped, turned her body and looked up. She saw the red material caught up in one of the corners of the containers. The other tank nearly in front of the form of her sister. Kara was unconscious, soaking wet and hanging from her ripped cape.

* * *

_Six hours later_

Cat woke up when Maggie entered the room.

The brunette smiled softly. Cat found this endearing. Her smile was familiar already.

She noticed the younger woman's eyes. The red, tired, puffy look was new and casual. She was convinced that it resemblance hers. Cat was amazed how efficiently and quickly these dissimilar differences were for her. Everything was easily visible, palpable.

The sight was enough. Cat observed how Maggie waited for any approval before moving forward to her or inside the room.

Cat simply blinked slowly, moving her head swiftly.

Maggie moved forward. Her dimples were showing, and her head was tilted, possibly admiring the view in front of her. Cat observed her, curiously. Her body was stiff and comfortable. Alex's head was on her chest. Maggie smiled wider, noticing Cat's arm protectively around Alex.

She fetched her phone from the back pocket of her jeans, quickly tapping, using her thumbs. When Maggie finished, she turned the phone towards Cat as she read the note written in it.

_Thank you so much, she can't sleep alone. Do you mind if we switch places? Di has banana pancakes and a super—hot coffee for you. It's time for you to see Kara._

She blinked quickly avoiding her teary eyes at the sight of the brunette. Cat chest felt less burdensome and somehow her short sleep cleared her foggy mind.

Maggie removed her shoes when Cat leered at her. She folded her jacket neatly on the bed, lifting her NCPD batch, and placing it next to the clock.

Alex shifted her body as Cat slowly moved her to the side. Maggie hurriedly laid on the bed, burying her face in Alex's neck.

The physical exhaustion of Maggie instantaneously shifted. Cat observed the way her chest breathed in Alex's scent, surrounding her arms underneath the covers, seeking immediate contact. Her eyes lids closed at the touch of Alex's arm.

Cat felt joy in her heart. The emotions she saw were incredibly raw and vibrant. She was not afraid or jealous of receiving them any day. She turned, seeking for the bright opened windows. Her eyes trailed the flashes of lightning as they splashed over the gray sky. She waited, standing still until she heard a clap thunder.

The clock on the end table felt as if someone changed the numbers, provoking her mind to feel better. She was late for work, and she lost a lot of time by just sleeping.

She never thought of falling asleep as soon Alex laid next to her. Her mind kept her up, reminiscing about Kara smile and her bright, gorgeous eyes. Moreover, she couldn't fight the tiredness and the overcast power of her eyelids closing with the warmth Alex provided.

She was going to freshen up a little before going out to Dianna when Maggie stretched her hand for Cat to take.

Cat didn't hesitate, she walked closer to the bed, holding Maggie's hand in hers. The brunette slid her thumb over Cat's knuckles sympathetically before placing her hand back on Alex's waist.

The overwhelming love was enough for Cat to feel less stressed. She felt hollow and incredibly secure around her family. Somehow, it wasn't strange receiving such startling strokes of affection.

After Cat took a quick shower, brushed her hair and prepared herself for the heavy day, she decided to step out of her room.

The quick push of her daughter made her almost crash on the door.

Cat lowered her head, finding blonde curls and a pair of arms circling her legs. She slid her hand over long sleeves pajamas with tiny elephants in them.

Ollie didn't speak. She held her mother softly now. Cat gazed at Dianna who was sitting next to the island counter. Her friend and assistant flashed her a modest smile.

"Good morning, baby." Cat slowly removed her daughter's arms from her legs. She knelt and lifted Ollie's face.

"I've been practicing." Ollie said, not looking at her mother's eyes. "Good morning, mommy. It's daylight."

Cat took a deep breath, hugging Ollie tight in her arms. "We're up and ready to start the day." Ollie furrowed her brows.

"Aunt Maggie said no school today." Cat looked at Dianna and then back at her daughter.

"Correct," Cat forced Ollie softly to look at her. "Will you show me what you have been practicing?"

Olivia's eyes were golden brown and very green. They were also bright and not tired at all.

She grabbed Cat's hands, placing them on her ears. "Dianna helped me." Ollie said, opening her hands and keeping them close to each other. Cat looked at Dianna, intrigued by what her daughter was about to do. She slowly caressed Ollie's head, moving her fingers slowly in circles. "I can hear momma's heart now." Ollie said in between breaths. "Aunt Alex found her."

Cat smiled, widely. "And you helped."

Ollie started forming a small fist and repeating the motion. Cat looked up and saw Dianna placing her hand on her heart and then tapping her ears.

Olivia continued opening her hands and closing her firsts. The motion took a second to be repeated. Cat was amazed and felt such intense love for her daughter. She didn't know it was possible to love her daughter unique self even more.

"That's momma's heartbeat?"

"Mhmm."

"I am remarkably proud of you." Cat expressed.

"It was hard." Ollie replied, still moving her hands. "Sometimes it goes faster."

"Yes, do you want to listen to mine now?" Ollie lifted her head, closing her hands and instantly opening them, maintaining a quicker pace.

"Yours is faster." Ollie smiled.

"What about yours?" She was quiet for a second and then started moving her hands faster. "Baby," Cat rubbed her fingers on Ollie's scalp. "It's okay to be afraid."

"What if she doesn't wake up?" Cat was silent, lost for words.

"She will."

Ollie turned, keeping her mother's hands on her ears. She looked at Dianna, seeking more approval.

Dianna tapped her heart. "Listen to mine." Ollie closed her eyes, quickly following Dianna's orders.

"It's fast too."

"See, ours goes fast too." Cat said, lovingly.

"Are you scared?" Ollie asked Dianna.

Dianna shifted her eyes from Cat's to Olivia's and nodded. "Yes."

"It's normal to feel that way, baby." Cat smiled. "Being afraid makes us stronger."

Ollie's eyes filled with unshed tears. "You are afraid, too?"

Cat took a deep breath. "Terrified." Olivia stopped moving her hands. She grabbed her mother's shirt and pulled her into a tight embrace. Cat instantly dropped her hands and hugged Ollie. "I will give momma a kiss from you." Ollie nodded. "And if you hear her voice, tell Dianna, Maggie or Carter, to drive you there okay?"

"She will be sleeping? Resting?"

"Yes, she is now. I will make her company for a bit."

Ollie cleaned her wet cheeks. "Tell mommy I love her." Cat lungs seemed for air at the perfect soft tone her daughter pronounced her words. The words were accurate and beautifully enunciated. Her emotions defied her, hearing her daughter voice her feelings for the first time.

"I will." Cat kissed Ollie's cheek. "I will." Olivia nodded, wiping her nose on her sleeve and sliding her index finger on Cat's nose. "I love you so much more, baby."

"Morning." Carter walked out of his room. "Any news?"

"Yes, Alex found her this morning. She's resting." Dianna smiled at him.

"Yes!" He ran towards Ollie, picking her up. "She'll be here soon, Ol." He kissed Cat's cheek and started tickling Ollie.

* * *

Her heels banged loudly on the floor with her fast pace. She could feel her legs trembling; her hands were sweating.

Cat turned into the bright elevator. She looked down observing the DEO logo printed on the base of the metal box. The ride was long and slowly. She hated how much time she had alone with herself.

When the doors of the elevator opened, she saw a familiar face and another man.

"Mrs. Grant." He said, stretching his hand.

She quickly recognized him. "You used to work for me." He nodded.

"Winn, a pleasure. I was your IT guy."

Another man standing next to him gazed at Winn and then offered his hand to Cat.

"I'm J'onn. Director of the DEO." Cat took his hand. "Mrs. Grant, I won't rest until I find whoever did this to Kara." He took a deep breath. His voice showed how much he cared for Kara. "Trust me, Kara will be in good hands; but I should warn you, the sight will not be delightful." Cat nodded. "Follow me."

Cat held tight her purse. J'onn guided her to metallic doors. He placed his hand on the wall, and the door clicked opened.

"We'll be here if you need us." Winn said.

Cat wasn't sure how to feel. She was afraid that Ollie was listening to the loud beating of her heart. She walked into the room, her face fixed on the floor. Cat saw a table and placed her purse. She could feel instantly how the temperature of her body changed.

Her blouse bothered her, and it was hard to walk with her stilettos in the heat of the room.

She took a brave look up. Finding the metal bed that Kara was resting. She avoided the direct look at her wife and observed the machines and the sun lamps.

She cried, placing her hand over her mouth.

Kara's ankles had purple bruises. Her right calf was inflamed and with a cut across. Cat turned, removing her shoes and breathing deliberately. She thought of her daughter and then gradually when her heart was a little calmed she turned.

Kara's tights were covered in raw red colors and purple shades. Her pelvis was covered by a white towel, granting her body to the full sun exposure.

Cat took two steps, observing how torn and red Kara stomach was. The ribs on her right side had screws, holding them together. The yellow color of the bruises danced in between reds and shades of velvet blood. She walked closer, observing how difficult must've been breathing.

Kara's abs were still there, covered in cuts and discolorations. She had beige skin, drying and peeling. Five stitches covered her side under her breast. Cat moved forward, noticing the stitches were made of a type of metal threads.

Another white towel covered her wife's breast. Cat wanted to touch her, but she was petrified. She closed her eyes as tears fell on the warm floor. The sight was bitter in her eyes.

Cat's tears slowly fell from her cheeks as she continued her way up her wife's body. Kara's collarbone had a bump following scratches on her tarnished neck. Her shoulder was reinforced with a small cast. Cat looked up, intertwining her fingers into blonde hair.

She softly caressed Kara's lip next to a deep cut. Her face was damaged, her pores cloaked in bruises.

Cat was broken, looking up and down her wife's body. Her words couldn't define her state of mind. She was frantic, torn and shocked.

Her legs gave up, she grasped the chair next to her, gripping the armrest strong in her hands. She sat, holding her face in her hands.

Cat didn't know how long it took her to gather her strength. The machines kept beeping, and the lamps kept getting hotter.

She rolled her sleeves, keeping her eyes closed. The heat increased in the room and she noticed that Kara's ankles were not that swollen.

Cat stood, placing her hand slowly and carefully over Kara's head. She blinked quickly, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. She wanted to speak. She required telling Kara that Ollie sent her that kiss, nonetheless, her voice and words were imprisoned in her view.

She was perplexed of voicing any word.

Time passed, and Cat kept observing Kara's body. Memorizing the discolorations, the stitches, the bruises and the cuts. She counted her wife's respiration and continuously checked the machines. She was great observing. It was one of Cat's most amazing qualities. But her mind betrayed her. Every time she tried to memorize a bruise or a cut, another would be more noticeable, confusing Cat.

Cat didn't surrender, she kept counting the bruises, learning where they began and when they finished. Her mouth was dry, but her eyes moved quickly, learning.

An hour passed. After memorizing everything, Cat dragged her chair next to Kara's metal bed. She slowly placed her hand underneath bruised fingers. The heat was hard to take. She would switch her hand constantly when she couldn't control the hotness of her skin.

The wait was agonizing and terrible, but she managed to control her tears and most importantly, her heartbeat.

Cat stood, closer to Kara. She looked at her body up and down and caressed her hair. She didn't know what else to do. She was desperate. "Can you please wake up, dear?" Cat smiled, crying softly. "Honeybun." She laughed in between tears. "Come on. You married me. You can't leave me."

Cat stopped speaking, listening to the machines. "You need to get better, so I can have a proper first kiss." Cat cried softly. "I want to be your wife." Her voice was low and subtle.

Cat sluggishly cleaned her tears while sliding her index finger over Kara's nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much! I cried writing this chapter. I'm such a soft person. Thank you so much for your comments. Hope you liked this sad chapter. I'm still not over the ending!


	8. Not Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat and the DEO team discovers the identity of the villain.

Time squandered inside the humid room. She could feel the slimy bands of sweat gliding gently down her temple, collarbone, and back. She was an undividedly distinctive person inside the room. Unessential things like how incredibly ruined her clothing was didn't matter. Everything she knew for years about herself was shattered and remodeled.

Cat's feet were bare. There was a discrepancy between being barefooted in her office, then being barefooted in an unknown facility. Her germophobia wasn't a predicament in this situation.

Everything she believed once was different, and she accepted the requirements this presented.

Cat thought about her wedding vows. Was Kara aware of the human tradition? The question was ridiculous, considering that her wife was guarding her in a hospital bed five days ago.

The reference to being there for her spouse in sickness and health wasn't enough. Cat never experienced this with her previous marriages. The uncertainty that if your spouse was going to be okay was unbearable.

The affection and love she felt for Carter's father were merely modified into sympathy and then just to preference.

He never did the small things. Kara listened, and even though she couldn't remember how she was so lucky to marry an incredible woman, she was assured that Kara was unique and irreplaceable.

Cat raised her head.

She was so used to the sounds of the machines by now that they were barely audible. Kara's ankles weren't swollen anymore. The enormous discoloration in Kara's right side, under her ribs, was not congealing anymore. The vibrant shades of blood scattered to her left area, coating skin that Cat didn't have to memorize due to the minority.

She looked at Kara's IV. It was the second one she witnessed one of the agents change. The bag was almost empty and to be honest, and she also needed some hydration.

"You're too close to the lamps." She detected the sliding of the door. Cat was ready to demolish with her stare whoever attempted to say any word about anything regarding her position or wife.

Cat turned, her thoughts drenched in sarcasm when she saw her doctor, Gabrielle. "The rays are similar to the sun. As if it was three times closer to the Earth." Gabrielle observed Cat's expression softened.

"It's not a bother." She said, changing her body to her previous position.

"I beg to defer. Come here, Cat." Gabrielle said, opening and closing drawers opposite side of the room. Cat didn't even notice there was a separate area, larger inside the hot room. Cat rolled her eyes, standing and complying her friend and doctor's command. 

She took a deep breath, feeling her mind clear with the refreshing, natural breeze.

Gabrielle clutched a spray bottle from one of the drawers and asked Cat to stretch her hands in front of her.

"Thank you for being here," Cat said while Gabrielle applied the spray on top of Cat's hands and arms.

"I promised to take care of you and your family."

"Still," Cat smiled softly. "They could have one of those men in black taking care of my wife."

Gabrielle stopped applying the spray when she heard Cat voice out her feelings.

"Do you have any progression on your retrograde amnesia?"

Cat rolled her eyes. "No."

"That's fine. We'll work on it later," Gabrielle wasn't surprised that Cat already had a particular type of devotion to millennial. "How are you?" Gabrielle asked but didn't wait for her answer. "Your assistant canceled out your check up yesterday. It wasn't until later I saw the news and understood why."

Gabrielle finished applying spray-on Cat's hands and proceeded to do the same on hers. She then grabbed two bags from the drawer shook them and placed them over Cat's knuckles.

The cold pad made Cat's arm hair rose. The feeling was incredibly pleasant. The material soothed the pain her mind was deflecting.

"You feel better?"

"Yes, thank you." Cat said smirking.

"The spray it's specially made here, it's no regular sunblock. Kara will drop me into space if she knows I let you be near those things without it." Gabrielle smiled dropping one new can in Cat's purse. "Use it."

"Will she be okay?" Cat's face transformed. She looked back at the corner of the room.

"She looks healthier. Alex called me on her way in this morning. I took care of her ribs, shoulder and let her rest. She looks strangely better, trusts me."

Cat groaned. Her eyes searched Kara's broken body. There was evident progression, but her wife still looked shattered and pained.

"Stay here." Gabrielle inserted some black gloves in her hands and walked over Kara's direction. She grabbed a new IV bag, grabbing a new needle. Cat quickly stood next to Gabrielle. "Ten seconds," the doctor whispered. "A new record."

Cat felt the heat overpowering her coolness. "She does look better."

Gabrielle agreed. She broke a pack of alcohol and slid the small square over Kara's veins. Cat observed, forcing her eyes to not wander over bruises or the discolored skin of her wife.

The area was wet and visible due to the lamps. The doctor lifted Kara's arms carefully and inserted the needle slowly. To her surprise the needle snapped, leaving both women without a breath.

"What happened?" Cat knew what was happening. She needed a convicting answer.

"She's feeling better, Cat." Gabrielle smiled, untangling the stethoscope from around her neck. "Now we'll wait for the screws on her ribs to fall." her hands inspected Kara's chest. She listened carefully, gazing at the machines.

Cat placed her hand on her chest. The tranquil beating of her heart granted her relief momentaneously.

They both looked back, finding Alex, rushing inside the room. She quickly grabbed the spray and covered her hands with the crystalline substance.

Alex hugged Cat, placing a soft kiss on her head. Cat closed her eyes, enjoying the security that embraced her.

Cat saw her eyes on Alex's. "She looks better."

Alex turned, smiling to Gabrielle with wet eyes. She inspected her sister's body, up and down. The sight was still an unpleasant one, but the change was noticeable.

She slid her hands over her sister's hair. "She's breathing by herself," Alex laughed in between tears. Cat heart speed. She blocked the visual of her wife breathing artificially. "Her bruises look better. Cat she's healing." Alex turned, stretching her hand. Cat reached the younger's woman hand.

"Thank you," Cat pleaded. "Thank you, both."

"Sorry to interrupt, Doctor Jenkins, Agent Danvers you are needed in the main lobby." Agent Vasquez stood in the door, her hands behind her back.

Alex nodded, kissing Kara's forehead. Gabrielle removed her gloves and proceeded her way out of the room. They passed the hall. Their steps were matching accordingly with each other.

J'onn quickly passed a folder to Alex and another one to Gabrielle.

He pointed at the screens, walking closer. "We think this was a meta." Cat entered the area, walking and standing next to Gabrielle and Alex. "We suspect he can transfer his powers to objects."

"Eleven seconds." Gabrielle smiled, passing Cat the folder J'onn gave her.

"He recently moved from Opal City," Winn spoke, touching the iPad in his hands. "Frank Arguson, better known as Retro."

"I am so changing my daughter's messenger name." Cat muttered.

They all observed the enlarged picture in the screens. The man was in his late forties, his beard was splashed with gray hairs, and her eyes were dark and obscure.

Cat read the description in the papers she had in her hands. She didn't want to have the image of the man that hurt her wife embroiled in her mind. She couldn't sway the fact that this individual was from Opal City.

The city that for weeks had been trying to unveil Supergirl's identity.

"We found some undiscovered mineral camouflaged in Noonan's walls. Frank Arguson taught Chemistry at OPU until five years ago he was arrested due to unapproved experiments with his students. Mr. Argurson used chloroform to drug his students. He would experiment on their skin." J'onn turned around noticing Cat in the briefing room. Her feet barefooted and a focused look in the folder. Everyone turned looking at Cat while she ruffled the classified information.

Cat looked up, noticing that the director of the facility dressed in all black like his agents stopped talking.

"Please continue, don't mind my presence," Cat said, skimming some more papers. Alex looked down holding her desire to laugh. "Pretend I'm still with my wife." Cat sighed, and J'onn nodded back to her.

J'onn turned around, placing his folder on the roundtable. "The experiments were based on the elements and characters of healing. He'll make a small incision in the arm of his student, and wait for the area to heal. The student would wake up, in a random place and he would take him or her again and apply the substance we found on the walls. The liquid would recreate the small incision he produced days ago without the need of a blade."

"Ridiculous. This man is regenerating new cells and degrading them to the point that the brain is recreating healed tissue?" Gabrielle asked, loudly inside the area. "To later deflect the healing process, forcing the mind to recreate an existing wound."

"That would explain what happened to Kara." Alex walked closer to the screens. "Her back has gunshots. Her shoulder was bleeding. She has every injury she couldn't sustain because of her alien body."

"You said he was a meta," Cat said folding her arms. "Was he able to perfect his technique in five years, convert the liquid into a bright flash of light, place it inside a Polaroid Camera, burn the security cameras without affecting any other electric equipment and yet he made it so powerful that it would affect only Kryptonians?" Everyone reminded quietly in the room. "What kind of abilities he has?"

Winn turned around looking at his tablet; the rest looked at J'onn for answers.

Alex took Winn's tablet and tapped into it. "We all know that liquid turn into gas," Alex kept tapping the tablet. "Condensation is one of the possible ways. Now, how do you manage to convert the gas into light? He can be using hydrogen, propane or carbon monoxide. Storing this in a small container is easy. This is how he managed to hide the gas in the camera." Alex shared a picture of the taser in the screens. "Kara's GPS was destroyed, along with the security cameras. Therefore his abilities are like Livewire, or he can manipulate neurons by chemical reaction."

"I don't know if he's able to control electricity, nonetheless, look at the power plant. But he could be controlling the neurosciences of the brain. It will explain why he camouflaged the light into a flash. He needed direct contact with the brain. He needed visual contact, forcing the brain to react at this mineral he created."

"Precisely," Gabrielle walked closer to the roundtable. She spread Kara's results while seeking for her glasses. "Kara's brain is remembering the pain and forcing her body to revive moments when she was in distress. Her Kryptonian cells work differently. He needed a way to block Kara's brain activity using the powers of the sun."

"Whatever he created, my wife is allergic to it." Cat stated.

"Exactly." Alex and Gabrielle said at the same time.

"We need to make an allergy test. Winn look for a mineral that can be strong enough to minimize the effects of Kryptonite. He probably created a gas or a similar substance our machines cant detect."

"Like something new? A new Kryptonite." He said, running to his computer.

"Look for anything that works neurologically. Check the periodic table, find if Retro mixed O with traces of Kryptonite."

"Don't look for green." Alex moved to Winn. "He is corrupting skin cells. It might be blended with a different color."

The room was silent, all they could hear was the fast tapping of keyboards.

"We can take the pictures from the wall of Noonan's. Raise the temperature of the images, assimilating the sun, and we'll have." He said pressing enter.

They all looked at the screens above him. Noonan's wall was covered in millions of white dots. "It looks like white Kryptonite." Winn clicked until a white rock appeared on the screens. "White Kryptonite kills all the living cells in a plant."

"He transformed this to human cells," Cat said aloud behind Winn's chair, startling him. "This is why he calls himself Retro. He puts the cells in retrograde until they die."

"Then we need to move Kara to the lead room." Alex placed her hands on her waist. "Lead blocks Kryptonite rays."

"Do you have one of those here?" Cat asked Alex.

"Follow me." She grabbed Cat's hand and walked away. "Gabrielle!" Alex shouted.

Gabrielle smiled, politely to the DEO team and ran after Alex and Cat.

* * *

Cat stretched her fingers, grazing Kara's. This room was more comfortable, serene and incredibly freezing compared to the other one. Every wall of the room was a variation of gray. The bed had a mattress and Kara was resting on a pillow alongside her. There were no machines, no lamps above her.

Her fingers caressed Kara's as she rested her head on her wife's bare shoulder.

Cat's heart didn't hammer inside her chest anymore. The tranquil bounce inside her was a promise of a soothing emotion when Ollie sought for the noise. Her daughter was finally finding comfort and peace coming from her; and the restful monotone sound of Kara.

The metal screws penetrating her wife skin weren't there anymore. Soft tones were now visible over Kara's ribs.

Cat took a deep breath, the sweet smell of fruit was prominent every time she breathed. Her interiors were combined with a mixture of worry and peace.

The progression was there. Kara was feeling better and healing five times faster inside the lead room. Cat closed her eyes, obstructing the bruised view, enjoying her wife scent and maintaining the soft strokes on Kara's hand.

"Hey," Alex knocked on the door. "Winn made this lead blanket with the remaining materials of her black suit."

Cat furrowed her brows. "She has a black suit? I dreamt about it. I was holding Kara's arms, but they weren't blue like her suit."

"Yes, is full body, she uses it for winter, she liked it even though her body can’t detect temperatures." Alex placed the blanket over Cat and Kara. She made sure Cat's legs were covered and underneath. "It's your favorite, by the way," Alex removed her beanie and placed it over Cat's head. She flipped the hoodie of her coat and smiled to Kara. "I'm pretty sure you guys have used that suit for another purpose."

Cat directed her gaze toward Alex, her cheeks splashing crimson red color.

"Alex!" Cat said shaking her head.

"You guys are married. What you expect?" Cat was quiet for a second, thinking of how beautiful Kara would look like under the bedsheets next to her body. "Maggie and I can give you a couple of classes. Show you. We can show you some cool stuff."

"I lost my memories, not my rational sense." Cat tone was serene and playful.

Alex smile faded. "Thank you."

"No, I am the one who will always be grateful."

"I will find Retro, Cat. I promise."

"I will find him too."

"Please don't do anything reckless."

"This is the first time you have given me a warning. I'm an adult."

"Yes, you are." Alex raised her tone. "And I can't lose you."

Cat smiled at Alex softly. "You won't. Do you think I'll take karate classes and find this man by myself?" Alex tilted her head. "Rich people pay assassins and professionals to do this type of dirty job."

"When you say hiring professionals, you mean like a private investigator?"

Cat smiled, burying her face in Kara's neck. "Yes, I can pay for those too." Alex laughed, kissing Kara's forehead.

"Kara was destroyed when you were in a hospital bed. Don't make me want to punch you if you decide to go after this man by yourself."

"I knew I'd receive some threat sooner or later."

"Promise me, Cat."

"I promise you that I won't go by myself."

Alex smiled, caressing Kara's hair. Cat was warmer and comfortable next to her family.

"I know you are comfortable, but what if we go and eat something?" Alex smiled softly at Cat.

"There's something you need to tell me right?" Cat raised her head. Alex opened her mouth twice, shook her head and folded her arms.

"You know me already," Alex said defeated. "Well, that and I'm starving. You are too."

Cat didn't think about food. Not once. But her body was indeed more susceptible and weaker because of the nutrients her body lacked.

"Fine," Cat said, pressing a kiss on Kara's cheek. "I'll be the one punching you if my wife wakes without me."

"I'd punch myself too."

Alex passed Cat the stilettos as she hopped down the bed. The room echoed the noise of her shoes while she walked. Cat glanced at her wife, before exiting the room.

The elevator was close. Cat stared at the logo printed on the floor one more time. Alex reminded quiet, not wanting to interrupt Cat's thoughts.

When the door beeped, she was in the lobby of a full cafeteria. Alex encouraged her out of the box. Cat fixed her clothes and followed Alex.

The younger woman turned to the right, waving at a table with familiar faces. Cat smiled instinctively. Her chest felt at ease and almost tranquil when she was with her family.

Alex removed her coat, placing it on the chair and kissing Maggie's lips.

Dianna had her hand stretched, holding a styrofoam cup for Cat.

"Thank you," Cat said, sitting in the chair. "I don't want anything from Noonan's for weeks."

They all smiled. "We figured."

Maggie observed how soft and tired Cat looked. Her white long sleeve shirt was folded over her forearms, her wedding ring was correctly in place, and her golden locks escaped the black beanie, making her features looked serene and elegant.

"Okay, so I bought, not from this cafeteria," Maggie said, winking at Cat. "Cheese pizza," she placed the triangle shaped carton over the table. "Crab and avocado sushi," Maggie pull the box next to the pizza. "Double bacon vegan cheeseburger and Shrimp Alfredo."

Cat looked down at the four boxes in front of her. "What is this an intervention?"

"Of food," Dianna said.

"Pick one." Alex encouraged.

"How old am I?" Cat asked tilting her head.

"Is that a real question?" Maggie asked.

"Don't answer that question," Dianna warned Maggie.

"No one is answering that question," Alex said smiling.

"I know my age."

"We know." Dianna arched her brow smiling.

"Now pick." Maggie pushed the containers closer to Cat.

"What are you going to eat?" Cat asked folding her arms.

"Whatever you don't choose.” Dianna simply said.

"Was that a joke?"

"Nope."

"No."

"Never joke about food."

Cat stared at them all. Thinking when and how she was so lucky of having the best family in the world. She smiled, her stomach grumbled now with the smells so close to her.

Maggie opened the four boxes and tapped her fingers over the table. Cat followed the noise and slid the to-go container of Luigis Lenguini close to her.

"Good." Maggie turned the box and passed Cat a plastic fork.

Cat looked at the side of the box and her name was written in sharpie.

She laughed. "You know what, for a second I was going to pick the cheeseburger."

"I would probably handcuff you to the table while I eat it." Maggie smiled, sliding the cheeseburger to her side. Alex grabbed the triangle box, and Dianna slid the sushi to her side.

Cat wasn't impressed that her family knew what she was going to pick. If she was more observant like she was right now; she'd pat her back in success. The containers of food her friends had in front of them described their personalities flawlessly.

Cat was lucky and surrounded by so much love.

"Thank you," Cat said in a tone that stopped everybody from eating.

Alex slid her hand over Cat's shoulder. "We're your family. You don't have to thank us."

"I felt the need to do so." Cat smiled, while they continued to eat.

* * *

Four empty containers rest on top of each other inside a bag on the floor. The table was full of papers and four styrofoam cups. The file of Kara was opened next to Retro’s. Maggie was looking for clues while the rest continued searching for any evidence or signal of where he could be.

Cat sipped her coffee and stared at them.

"I thought you wanted to speak about something important. I'm fed and well caffeinated. Whatever you need to say won't change my appetite anymore."

Alex smiled, closing the files and nodding at the other's ladies.

"When Kara loses her powers," Cat furrowed her brows. "She has before. Sometimes she exhausts them. They come back in a couple of days. Nothing major. Nonetheless, when we have events, that is required Supergirl and Kara at the same place, we have a way to do this."

"The DEO calls it Operation S," Dianna said sliding her iPad to Cat.

There were images of Kara and Supergirl standing next to each other. Some other's were them shaking hands or laughing and speaking.

"Is this some hyper photoshop?" Cat asked placing the iPad down on the table.

"Not quite," Maggie said. "We also used OS when you guys were two weeks in Maldives for your honeymoon."

"I am not following."

"J'onn, the director of the DEO he is a shapeshifter," Alex said, receiving a smack on her arm from Maggie.

"What about letting her ask the questions?" Maggie said shaking her head.

"We are in the Department of Extranormal Operations. They work with aliens and anything that crosses the line from _normal_." Dianna explained.

"The director, he is like Kara's and I father. We've been through too much. He is from Mars, and he can take the form of anyone." Alex said receiving an approval look from her girlfriend.

"You mean that we require his services now, because my wife is still in recovery?” Cat asked bluntly.

Dianna nodded. "When Supergirl disappeared, we spread the news that Kara was covering the new L corp extension. Almost two days later, we need Kara's report and a picture." Dianna slid the iPad closer to Cat again, showing her the article Kara supposedly wrote.

"Supergirl can be in recovery, but your wife should be alive and well. Even though she is at the moment in Belgium."

"I am not going to protest to something that can sustain the security of Kara," Cat revealed comfortably. "I think asking me if I could agree to this was irrelevant. If this OS have worked for years, then we need to comply and authenticate the program."

"Actually," Alex began saying. "We are just giving you heads up."

Cat turned her head, watching the expression of her friends in front of her. Her mind understood what Alex was explaining.

"J'onn will speak, look and smile almost just like Kara," Maggie described. "We know that it's difficult to see the person you care about in this condition, especially when someone else will impersonate her."

"I never thought of it like that," Cat mumbled.

"Why would you? It's not possible to change appearances." Dianna placed her hand on Cat.

"We can send J'onn to Belgium, speak to Lena take the pictures and publish the article in an hour or so. But for tomorrow, you need to be alongside her in the office."

Cat sighed, blinking slowly to prevent tears. "I will not present him to my daughter. Not like that."

"We don't expect that." Alex grabbed Cat's other hand. "We know, its hard to think of her well when we have seen her so broken. I would love to see her smile right now. I can only imagine what you need from her." Cat released Dianna's hand to quickly wipe her eyes. Dianna held her hand open, and Cat retook it.

"We'll be here for you. But if this bastard from Opal City is behind Kara's identity, then he'll have the worst time seeing Kara next to you."

"Do you think he knows?" Cat asked.

"We need to take everything into consideration," Maggie added.

"Not to mention that if something happens to J'onn while he is impersonating Kara, we'll have easy access."

"Plus J'onn is not a Kryptonian, so his white Kryptonite won't work on Martians," Alex said, squeezing her sister's in law hand. "We can do this without your permission. We just need you to be prepared to see her again."

Cat nodded, drinking the rest of her coffee. "I will handle it."

"We'll be here okay," Dianna said tenderly.

"You won't be alone." Maggie expressed.

"Let's catch that asshole." Alex scolded.

* * *

Cat walked into the conference room. The black round table covered the center of the area accompanied by many black chairs. She found J'onn in the back, organizing some papers and filing some documents.

She knocked on the glass. J'onn turned smiling and placing the papers down.

"Cat," He walked over her. "I know that you lost your memories, but as soon as Kara is well, I will personally approve some test with our technology."

Cat nodded. "Thank you, I appreciate it." She took a deep breath. "I will also suggest if you can run some test with Ollie too. You probably heard she was the one to direct Alex to Kara's location."

He smiled. "Yes, we'll run some test too. You must be very proud of her."

"I am, extremely," Cat answered.

"Do you want to sit down, need some of my cheap coffee?"

"No, thank you. I'm fine right here."

His smile vanished, and he walked closer to Cat, maintaining the proper distance. "I'm guessing Alex explained OS to you, and how it works."

"She did." Cat nodded, placing her purse on the table. "You'll look just like her?"

J'onn agreed. "Cat, we can wait a couple of hours until you assimilate the idea."

"I will be able to handle it. I just need to see you do it, please."

Cat was anxious; her heart became the previous, agitated noise. Her hands were sweaty. Her feet were uncomfortable under high stilettos. Maybe it was that this man was a stranger to her. They haven't spent enough time like Dianna, Alex, and Maggie to maintain that satisfactory comfort zone.

Perhaps she wasn't ready to see her healthy wife under a distinct persona and character.

Possibly she didn't know how to repress her emotions in front of the stranger; the same stranger that will mold into her wife.

"Okay," J'onn said stepping back. "Ready?" He asked, and Cat shook her head no.

"Go ahead anyway." Cat folded her arms, finding comfort in herself.

In a quick, green blink of an eye, the man shifted his body into the slim perfect figure of her wife.

Cat gulped, licking her lips and holding the tears. She couldn't believe her eyes. J'onn even shifted his clothing style. The person in front of her was wearing khaki pants with a green button down. She turned, avoiding the similarity for a second.

She walked closer, observing the perfect ponytail and the gorgeous resemblance of blue eyes.

"You look just like my wife." Cat's voice broke with the proximity. She was hoping to smell like flowers and fruits, but the idea was crushed instantly.

"Yes, perfect resemblance." He said, and Cat quickly closed her eyes at the tone of her wife. "Are you okay?" Cat opened her eyes, her tears quickly falling over her cheeks.

"Don't, don't ask me that. Not with her same caring face." Cat tone was soft and mellow.

"It was not my intention. Regardless of who you see, I do care about you. You are part of my family. I just haven't had the change to be your acquaintance. Especially after all that has happened." Cat's throat was dry. He used different tones and words but the sound of her wife was there, and it made her stomach feel so comfortable and serene.

"I'm sorry, I'm a little overwhelmed." He nodded.

"I understand."

"Great," Cat said, stepping back. "Dianna will tell you everything that you need to know about Lena Luthor and the photos. Tomorrow be sharp at eight in my office. I don't know what we normally do, but no kisses or any PD. It should look normal since it's my workplace."

"Of course, Cat." She instantly closed her eyes, walking closer to J'onn. Cat broke the personal space and fixed her eyes perfectly with his. The stilettos provided the perfect height and Cat had a bright, beautiful view of her wife's eyes.

He stared back at her, complying Cat's wishes.

J'onn smiled softly, and Cat covered her mouth and left the room.

The Martian remained still when he heard stilettos back into the conference room. Cat looked down, not daring to see her wife again, opened her purse and placed a pair of glasses on the table.

* * *

Cat opened her eyes. The darkness of the room and the warmth of her wife forced her into a slumber. She looked up, finding bruises and a cut lip. The lead blanket was covering Kara's body, and she didn't want to see how damaged she still was.

"You're awake," Alex said from the chair next to the bed. "How did you sleep?" She stood, turning the end table lamp.

"Good, I guess," Cat said, rubbing her forehead.

"Your driver is here, and he'll take you home." Cat thought about Ollie. She lost track of time.

"Can I visit before work tomorrow?"

"You can come and see your wife anytime. You have unlimited access." Alex smirked. "I'll stay here tonight."

"Thank you."

"Mom will be here tomorrow too. Kara will be in good hands."

"I don't doubt that, Alex."

* * *

The ride to her home was slow, almost as delayed as the elevator. Cat couldn't hide her eagerness to see her daughter. She was ready to be interrogated by her.

When the door opened, she found Carter asleep on the couch with Ollie on top of his chest.

Cat dropped her belongings of the table next to the elevator and removed her stilettos.

Carter woke up, smiling softly at his mother. Cat walked over him, caressing his head. "How are you?" she whispered.

"Fine, how are you."

"Better," she whispered back.

She smiled, grabbed Mr. Knows and stretched her arms in front of Carter. He carefully passed Ollie onto her arms, and she kissed Carter goodnight.

Her room was warm, compared to the almost frozen room her wife slept. Cat pulled the covers down, placing Ollie and Mr. Knows underneath.

She walked to the restroom and sat in the corner of the tub. Cat opened the faucet, placing her hand underneath the water, waiting for the warm water to appear. She pushed the string plugging the bathtub.

Later she stood, walking outside of her room. She sought for any comfort in her house. Her daughter was resting, and Carter was ready to sleep too.

Her chest felt brave. She was ready to go to the hall, turn the lights on and spend hours watching the family frames. Cat then remember that the comfort she sought wasn't through pictures. She left the view of the hall off and walked next to the elevator.

Cat opened her purse and found her phone. She quickly tapped her passcode and tapped the message app.

She took a deep breath tapping her wife's name. There were no old threads, just six blue bubbles in her screen.

-I can't wait to see you

Just a couple of hours, love-

-Look at your window.

        Now I can work faster-

-I love you, beautiful

              No more than me-

This calmed her heart. She kept reading Kara's I love you text. She cursed mentally for not hearing it before. She punished herself for not saying it when she had the chance.

She paced back into her room, stopping in front of her bed. The doors of the balcony were open, and the shape of a person was kneeling down on her floor.

Cat walked closer to the person. She saw blonde hair waving in the air along with the curtains inside her room. The stranger stood weakly, stumbling and colliding with the restroom wall.

Her heart pumped faster. The dimmed light of the bathroom provided Cat with the clear view of the stranger in her room.

Cat dropped the phone, forgot about the overflowing water of the tub and ran towards the shape of her wife.


	9. Fly To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruises covered in makeup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was so cheesy omg! thank you for reading! Sorry it took me 12 years to update.

 

Cat was wavering once she was within distance. She came to a halt when the person gained force and lifted the weight of the body with a single push of an arm.

First, her impulse and visuals defied everything she learned about her wife in the past week. Her eyes quickly traced the body. Cat's gaze shifted controllably and disordered, finding any dissimilitude, any inconsistency.

Her mind was preparing for the inconvenience she was about to create if this wasn't her wife, but the director of the DEO playing a very undesirable prank.

She remembered the indescribable perfect jawline of her wife. Distinguishing the crystal blue orbs was easy. Nonetheless, beforehand, the image of her wife stood under a different persona. Cat was wary, distant and so alert that her body tensed promptly with every step she took.

The wind broke into the room. It flowed unobstructedly between curtains, brushing long blonde hair and settling skillfully against Cat's unexpected expression. Cat senses acknowledged the homely touches of flowers and fruit dissipating any doubt immediately.

Kara’s demeanor had rearranged to a mechanism her wife almost couldn’t describe. Her skin, as pale as the moonlight, reflected everything that Cat had wanted to neglect.

Cat took a step closer. She heard the continuous splashes of water on the bathroom floor and the abundant release of pressure from the faucet. Her hand clasped the doorframe, holding herself when her legs didn't provide the proper strength.

Cat eyes found a small, familiar faint cut on the lip. They traveled over a faded, scratched long neck. The face she grew to love in the past week still had traces of discolorations and soft touches of yellow tones.

Kara pushed her body, arranging her shoulder against the wall. She stretched a single hand towards her wife.

Cat gently slid her fingers over bruised digits. She tenderly touched Kara's wrist, moving her fingers over a solid forearm, to later travel softly to a muscular bicep.

She looked down controlling her breath. Her heart was sound against her ears as her eyes roamed over Kara's abdomen. She was wearing a black sports bra with black sweatpants. Cat's fingers smoothed against the shape of perfect reluctant ribs.

Cat’s breath hitched as she looked for signs of cuts and the threads of metal underneath her wife's right breast that not so long ago were a part of her, but now they were gone.

Tears rushed down her eyes, covering her cheeks.   
Kara tilted her head, taking a deep breath, as if to speak, nonetheless, Cat hushed her promptly. Her eyes dart back to their daughter, who was sound asleep on their bed.

Cat maintained her finger over her wife's lips next to the almost vanished cut. Her tears were slowly falling more predominantly. Kara gently blinked, her body language displayed everything her mouth couldn’t.

Cat glanced back to the bed. Her sentiments were in perfect synch with the presence of her wife so close to her. The moment was ideal to manifest in silence everything she wanted to say. She was selfish, and hopefully, Cat could maintain Ollie momentarily away from the blemishes on her wife's face.

It was Kara’s time to hold her close, her body, although weak and feeble, radiated the same warmth that only Cat was able to subdue. Kara tugged her wife's blouse, bringing her in for a tender embrace. Kara breathed in Cat's perfume, urging her nose skillfully over soft skin.

Cat held onto muscular shoulders without the necessity of a cast, her knees weakening and butterflies flapping frantically inside her stomach.

Cat pushed away slowly. Her eyes shone with their light and their tears as she remembered Kara's condition. How wretched and terrifying it felt to had known that she wasn’t doing too well. Having her here felt surreal.

Kara reached for her wife's hands, placing them on her body, dragging them to travel down her torso. She knew Cat was still somehow doubting she was well. Her body needed to rest, but everything inside her was working to perfection. Kara was urgent to control her wife's disturbances. She needed to assure her that what she was seeing was going to disappear.

Cat beamed accepting what her wife reassured. Releasing a deep breath, and without releasing Kara's hands, she conducted her slowly to the damp bathroom floor and closed the faucet.

The light of the bathroom made Kara's bruises more striking. Cat cradled her wife's face, moving her eyes up and down and succumbing herself in blue eyes. Kara responded with a satisfied grin, stroking Cat's cheek as she sat on the flat border, soaking her sweatpants.

Kara opened her legs, settling Cat between them. She embraced her wife, placing her head under Cat's breast. The tranquil beat of her heart calmed the restless mind of Kara.

Cat caressed her wife's scalp lifting her wife's head. Kara complied, studying Cat's face. Her eyes were glistening, covered with a shining coat of tears and kindness.

The millennial closed her eyes, feeling the warmth coming from her wife's hands pressed on her face. Kara felt as if Cat saw her without the bruises, the soft tones of coagulated blood and the perfect little cut on her lip.

Cat got lost in distinct shades of extraordinary brilliant sky-blue eyes. She observed Kara’s eyelashes determinedly, to later slid her right thumb over perfectly shaped eyebrows.

Cat felt incredibly lucky shifting her view from her wife’s face to her hands. The general, standard, absentmindedly observation that her brain provided of her hands was different, this time.

She recognized every detail in her hands. The skin was different, the shape of her fingers and nails were always there.

She closed her eyes, reminiscing how Adam’s little fingers held onto the same hands, perfect hands covered in youth. Cat stroked Kara’s face again, and the memory of young Carter gripping her fingers down the space museum made her grin; her hands were not as young anymore, and with minimal traces of adulthood. With another swift touch on her wife’s face, Cat saw Olivia using her fingers to count.

_Eleven_

_Twelve_

_Thirteen_

She could hear her daughter's voice in her mind flawlessly, but when Cat snapped her eyes open, she had a new memory in front of her. It wasn't the best clear image, her sight was bruised; but now her hands, not covered in youth and with traces of wrinkles held once again her world.

Her everything.

Kara was afraid, discovering which state of mind her wife was. She could determine the rhythm of her heart, the soft movements of her chest, or the body language. Moreover, the way Cat blinked, quickly over her face, and the way soft green hazel eyes sparkled under the bathroom light, could mean only mean how out of control Cat felt. A feeling Kara knew her wife despised.

Terribly.

The motion was quick; it took Cat by surprise. Kara snaked one arm around Cat's back, effortlessly lifting her weight. Kara took two steps forward, she pushed Cat's makeup bag to the side and sat her wife on the counter between the luxury of double sinks.

Kara licked her lips before pressing them to Cat.  
Cat thrust herself back at the unexpected, sweet taste, exquisitely smooth and silky texture of Kara's lips. She took a deep breath controlling the butterflies; her eyes shut as she rounded her wife's neck with her arms. Cat pressed her lips for another second, enjoying how perfect they draped with each other. Cat bit Kara's bottom lip slowly.

The sensation was new and so sensitive that it was almost impossible to describe how she felt.

Cat's eyes reminded closed, her mouth parted, as she slowly searched for Kara one more time. This time,   
Cat crashed her lips to hers, her fingers intertwined with blonde hair. Their mouths were hurried, dangerous and overflowed with love. Kara's tongue caressed Cat's skillfully, flawlessly. Nonetheless, the passionate way Cat kissed Kara was unconditionally new and incredibly more wondrous than before.

"Whoa," Kara mumbled.

"Momma?" They both turned at her daughter standing in front of the bathroom door. Kara disappeared in a blur and appeared quickly behind Ollie.

"Baby," Kara cooed, holding Olive in her arms. She could hear the soft cries of her daughter. Cat's moved forward, noticing Kara's clear face hidden from bruises. No blemishes or discolorations adorned her face. Cat was confused but quickly understood the simplicity and promptly reaction of Kara. She smiled, thanking her wife with her eyes as she saw the makeup bag opened next to her. "Baby, I'm fine. I'm here." Olive continued crying. Kara slid her hands over Olive's back. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Pro-pro-mise me, momma," Olive said, holding her mother with a unique and subtle superstrength. Kara felt complete and broken simultaneously. Hearing Olive cry was never pleasant. "Promise me you'll catch the bad guy." Kara quickly sought Cat's eyes, and her wife nodded. "He'll never hurt you, momma. I won't let him. I'll protect you."

Kara smiled, cleaning her tears as she lifted Olive's face slowly. "He's not strong, not like us. If he tries, I'll send him to another planet." Kara's tone was playful, and Olive smiled, wiping her nose on her pajamas long sleeves. "One so far away that he won't be able to return."

"Not even in a spaceship?" Olive asked, taking deep breaths.

"Particularly not in a spaceship," Kara stated. "He can try to come back in a meteor shower on top of a rock." Olive chuckled."Do you think he can hold his breath that long?" Olive shook her head no. "Yeah, I don't think so either." Olive smiled sliding her index finger over her mother's nose. "I love you so much more, baby. I'm here now, and I won't ever go away." Kara kissed Olive's head.

"Does your lip hurt?" Olivia furrowed her brows, inspecting Kara's face.

"No, not anymore. Mommy kissed it better." Cat's face was red and flustered.

Olive smiled, looking inside the bathroom. “Oh no. That’s a mess.” Ollie said opening her eyes wider.

“I’ll clean it later,” Cat stretched her hands in front of Ollie, and she jumped into her mother’s arms. “What if we tell your brother Kara’s home, and then we let momma sleep?”  
Kara smiled, sitting on the carpeted floor. Her body still needed to rest. She was incredibly tired from the flight from the DEO. Her powers were there, but she needed to rest.

“Can I skip school tomorrow?” Ollie tried to push it.

“No, but good try. Mommy and I need to go back to the office.” Kara stood, slowly, walking over to the bed. “When you get back from school we can visit grandpa J’onn at work. You and I need a long talk.”

“Am I in trouble momma?”

“No, baby. I’m just going to show you how to control your powers,” Cat walked closer to the bed where Kara now sat. “You need to be careful.”

“It’s a secret momma.”

“Yes, a super secret. We don’t want anyone seeing you.”

“Until I’m twenty-five years old and Frank stops delivering the letters for me?”

“Well, we can change that to twenty-one, okay?” Cat said kissing Ollie’s cheek. “Maybe we can also pick another name.”

“For my messenger?”

“Yes, darling.”

“What about Patrick?” Ollie asked. Kara stretched her hands and Cat passed Ollie to her. “Or Claudia? There can be girls messengers.”

“Sure they can.” Carter joined the conversation. He rushed with excitement towards Kara pressing a couple of kisses on top of her head. Kara released one arm from her daughter to cover his body. He smiled hugging her again very carefully. “Glad you’re okay, Kara.”

“I will be kid; I just need a lot of sun.”

“Why?” Ollie asked, placing her hands on her mother’s forehead. “Do you have a fever? The sun won’t make it better, soup and blankets will.”

Kara laughed. “Even though those will help, I get the powers from the sun. The sun heals me and helps me be Supergirl.”

Ollie stared at the opened windows. “Then we need to move the bed, momma.” She gently moved from Kara and grabbed Cat’s arm, pulling her to the end tables and the headboard. “This blocks the sun.” Ollie pointed to the headboard. “If we move the bed to the front, momma will have all the sun, and then her lip can super cure,” Ollie spoke fast and excited. “Well, mommy cured it first.”

Kara laughed again, standing. “Yes, it’s almost completely healed.” Kara pulled Cat closer and pecked her lips tenderly twice.

Cat was still impressed with the recent actions, but she was delighted at how easy, yet full of love Kara kissed her.  
Cat closed her eyes, keeping her wife closer for a couple of seconds, then she was the one to seek Kara’s lips.

“Ew.” Ollie and Carter said at the same time.

“This is not the first time we have kissed in front of you,” Cat stated, her tone was playful and sarcastic, her eyes still on Kara’s. Cat's heart was happy; it was the second time she felt Kara's lips on hers, and the feeling got better every time.

“Of course not,” Carter said, walking opposite of the bed. “But it’s still weird. You’re our mother’s.”

“Yes!” Ollie joined the conversation. She moved the bed sheets eagerly to shift the bed. “We don’t want to see that.”

“That?” Cat asked, shifting her body as Kara held her from behind.

Ollie giggled. “Well, Aunt Alex kiss Aunt Maggie and Mommy kiss Momma and Carter kiss Dianna, that's a lot of bacteria."

Everybody paused to look at Carter. His face was red and his mouth parted.

“Ol.” He whined.

Cat reminded quietly, not wanting to invade a memory with reality and her loss.

“You kissed Dianna?” Kara was the first to ask, and Cat understood this was very new to them.

“My Dianna?” Cat said placing her hand on her chest for more emphasis. “Well, not mine," She softly caressed Kara's face. "But my friend and assistant?”

Kara tried to keep a straight look, but she was holding her urge to laugh. Ollie was exclusively covering her mouth now.

“Oh, it happened one time,” Carter said, sliding his hands over his head. “I was drunk.”

“You were drunk?” Cat said, a little serious now.

“No, maybe a little bit.” He shrugged. "It happened in New Years,” Cat nodded, thanking him for creating the visual in her mind. "That was almost a year ago."

“Okay, so how was it?” Kara wiggled her eyebrows.  
Cat rolled her eyes playfully, jealous that Kara asked the question before her. Carter’s face was even redder now.

“He liked it,” Ollie said smiling.

“Olivia!” Carter grabbed her, tickling her stomach. “I thought it was a secret.”

“Why didn’t I see this?” Kara asked laughing along with Ollie.

“You were making out with mom,” Carter stopped tickling Ollie.

“I refuse to believe that’s true.” Cat smiled looking at Kara so she could finish the statement. "I don't make out with Kara." She shrugged one shoulder. "In public."

“Only at midnight,” Kara said proudly.

“That’s very logical then,” Cat responded nonchalantly.

“Well, I’m almost nineteen.” Carter tried to defend himself.

“Kid, we’re not going to judge you for the age difference.” Kara quickly said, and Cat tilted her head agreeing with her wife.

“I know. But what if Dianna doesn’t like me like that.”

“Have you asked her out?” Cat asked, releasing her body from her wife's comfortable embrace.

“She doesn’t like me like that.”

“That's what I thought about your mother, and look at us now,"

“But that’s because mom is stubborn.” He smiled.

“You say that like you don't have her blood. Kid, you are a Grant too!” Kara joked.

“Oh no! Am I stubborn?” Ollie asked, her eyebrows arched.

“Is that a mean trait to have?" She was so concerned and mad about this new trait she inherited that with a single move of her arm, Olivia finished shifting the bed. "I do not need this trait in my life."

"Oh," Cat picked Ollie from the floor noticing her cheeks were red. Her daughter was angry, and she quickly observed Ollie's face, learning and loving the new emotions. "That's only for men." Ollie's expressions softened. "We are not stubborn; we are careful, aware of our surroundings... we are knowledgeable," Cat smirked at Kara. "Right, mommy?"

Kara nodded quickly. "Your mother is very wise indeed."

"Okay, we can figure that later," Carter said, walking out of the room before his mothers decided to ask more questions. "Welcome home, Kara."

"Okay, baby. Time to sleep." Kara said, taking Olivia from Cat's arms.  
  
"I don't want to, momma." Olive's voice was soft and tender. "I'm afraid Mr. Mean will find you here."

Kara embraced her lovingly. "Mr. Mean doesn't know where we live. I'll never let him be near you, mommy or Carter. He'll stay away from all of us."

"Including, Mr. Knows?"

"Especially Mr. Knows," Cat added. "Momma won't go anywhere."

Ollie observed both of her mother's. She was scared, afraid to wake up without her mother. Scared of mishearing the heartbeat strong and powerful. Furthermore, she smiled. Olivia was comfortable and trusted her mother's. She slid her hands on Kara's face, she observed the scratches on the neck, but those didn't scare her.

Olivia now wanted to go to sleep, just so she could wake up in the morning to a full, healthy Kara.

"I'll be okay. I promise." Olive nodded siding her finger over Cat's nose.

"I love you, baby." Cat kissed Ollie's cheek.

"Let's brush Mr. Knows teeth. Darling, can you text Alex, she told me to text her when I got here."

Cat smiled at her wife, walking away with their daughter in hands. Cat picked up her phone; she found three messages from Alex.

-She forgot right, to text me

-Did she make it?

-You'll have a helicopter there if you don't text me

Cat called her and Alex instantly answered.

"I was worried."

"Sorry, we got distracted." Cat smiled, sitting on the bed.

"I bet, glad she made it safely." Cat could picture Alex's face in her mind. Her tone and voice were loving. "Enjoy your wife; we'll see you tomorrow morning." Cat smiled, shaking her head. "And don't worry about her face, she'll wake up perfectly in the morning."

"Thank you."  
  
"Don't thank me! Goodnight, Cat, goodnight, Kara."

"Goodnight."

Kara saw the bright smile Cat wore when speaking to Alex.

"I am happy that you have your smile back." Kara removed her soaked sweatpants. Cat wanted to look away; she wanted to tear her eyes away from her wife's body in her underwear. But as she saw Kara walking to the dresser, she noticed something she didn't see before. Cat saw many gunshot bruises on Kara's back, legs scratched, with scattered bruises; her expression worried instantly but easily softened when her wife walked back next to her. "Do you like my sister better?"

"She is pretty amazing if you ask me." Cat arched her brow lying next to Kara. She placed her arm under her head, creating the perfect proximity and view of her wife's face. "She took care of me."

"So she did a great job while I was away?" Kara moved a little closer to her wife's face. "I bet she tried to pull you away from the lamps."

Cat rolled her eyes, playfully. "She and Gabrielle." Kara laughed. "I still have a spray bottle in my Prada purse." This cause Kara to laugh harder. "A new necessity, vital for my purse, hopefully, I won't use it." Cat smiled widely, Kara's laugh was beautiful and contagious.

Cat pressed a soft kiss to Kara's forehead, changing the atmosphere instantly. "You know, I don't voice out my emotions well, somehow you read them perfectly." Kara was quiet, observing how Cat's eyes traveled every inch of her face. "What I'm trying to say is," Cat began telling. "I missed you. I missed everything about you. Don't ask me how I can feel so much in a week." She took a deep breath. "Kara, I don't want to be without you," Cat whispered, moving closer to Kara's face.

Kara pressed her lips to Cat's nose. "You won't, beautiful."  
"Seeing you in that condition... it broke me." Cat caressed her wife's face. "God, I missed you." Cat saw how Kara's eyes filled with tears. "I am sorry I can't remember a life with you."

"Don't be sorry, we have the rest of our lives to create new memories, and I will make sure that-

"Kara, I love you." Cat rushed her words.

Kara lifted her head, her blonde hair falling on top of the bed. A tear traveled down her temple. She smiled widely, moving her hand over Cat's back. "Do you really?" Kara whispered, her lips close to Cat's.

Cat nodded, cleaning her wife's cheeks. "Yes," Cat smiled. "I'm pretty sure if you would've kissed me in the hospital, I would've considered you as my wife faster." Kara laughed, pressing a soft kiss on Cat's lips.

"Rao know's how much I've missed those words."

"I can say them whenever you need." Kara smiled, kissing her wife. Cat's heart skipped a beat, and the butterflies rushed unexpectedly inside her stomach.

"I love you, Cat." Cat engraved her wife's words. The soft tone of how Kara pronounced the words carried her feelings and worries.

Cat licked her lips, dropping her head back on the bed. Kara snuggled closer to Cat's neck and shut her eyes. She could heart Carter's heartbeat, Olive's and Cat's.

Kara was home.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about my crappy english, thank you!


End file.
